Fate's Reversal
by teresa
Summary: The sequel to To Finally Let Go and Love To Hate You! COMPLETED!!!!
1. Stubborn Teenagers...

Oooh, I swear, I waited like a whole three hours after finishing To Finally Let Go before I was… "Hmm…I'm bored…I know!  Sequel time!"  Yeah, I'm weak.  Not that you all mind that much, I'm sure.  I also plan to start putting out the background/companion type story for To Finally Let Go that explains the whole Kouga and Kagura thing pretty soon.  Probably the next time I have some free time and am bored.  But my spring break has ended, so my complete lack of things to do problem is now gone.  We'll see what happens.  Anyway, here's the idea behind this sequel:  Over fourteen years have passed since the end of TFLG.  This fic now is focused on the children introduced in the last chapter.  Haruka is now 17 (Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter), Sekatsu and Tsuyo are 16 (Sango and Miroku's twins), and Yuki has just turned 15 (Kouga and Kagura's boy).  There's a lot more…um, kids now, but they aren't as completely integral, so yeah.  Over the years, the reconciliation that developed between Kouga, Kagura, and the main group has lasted, but they never really see the wolf youkai with his mate and child anymore.  After all, it's busy work being leader of the wolf tribe I guess.  Because of this, the kids can recognize Kouga, who tries to visit as often as he can when he senses Kagome has come for a visit, but because he can rarely bring his mate or children as well, and Kagome doesn't always bring Haruka since she's in school now, Kagura and Yuki are very unfamiliar to the kids, especially Haruka.  It's sad how we drift apart, ne?  So anyway, Haruka knows Sekatsu and Tsuyo well and they're all good friends.  Yeah, okay, on with the story before I confuse _myself_.

Okay, I just want you all to know that this introduction right up above where you are right now was typed right after I finished To Finally Let Go.  Remember in Love To Hate You where I explained that I forgot that I needed to do background before typing this?  Damn me.  Oh well!  I knew I'd get back to this eventually!  Oh, it isn't necessary to have read both To Finally Let Go and Love To Hate You before this…I don't think…but…well, it'll just be confusing…a little…dammit!  I don't know!  If you don't know what's going on, don't blame me if you haven't read those stories.  It's your own lazy ways getting you down.  But if you don't know what's going on and you _have_ read both of them, then all I can say is that in time, all will make perfect sense.  Unless you're Agent Willow and don't pay attention and then forget the shoeshine song!  Ugh!  Still so upset about that!  Okay…um, sorry about that.  That was an example of me not making sense, but this time it was my own fault.  My apologies.

And lastly, before I start this, I want everyone to know that even though I vaguely knew what would happen in this story, it was Jade who inspired the plot's final form!  Yes, and she knows what's going to happen!  It's funny, because really, she wasn't trying to help me with the plot, she was just joking around, and then she said something, and I suddenly had like…a total plotline epiphany!  It was great!  So Jade, my dearest imouto-chan, thanks to you and your inadvertent inspiration of stories!

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 1

*****

"Ah, my last winter vacation as a high school student." Haruka smiled at her two younger brothers as she entered the kitchen for breakfast.  "And next month, I'll be eighteen!"

"Whoopee." Mottomo blinked purple eyes at her blankly. "You know, Yoru's birthday is closer than yours." He indicated his older brother, who was busily digging into a bowl of cereal.

"I guess, but Yoru's only turning thirteen." Haruka sighed airily as though it didn't matter to her, but a warm smile for her dark-haired brother belied her words.  "I mean, no big deal, he's just becoming a teenager!" Haruka squealed excitedly.  "Oh, Yoru, it'll be great!  You'll have girlfriends and learn to drive and _finally_ get taller…but you'll never be taller than me, eh?" she ruffled his short black hair playfully, and he glared at her with flaming blue eyes.

"I will too!" Yoru argued, jutting out his lower lip stubbornly as he batted her hand away.  "Stop it."

"Don't pretend you don't love your precious sister!" Haruka looped one arm around his neck and then reached over to pull Mottomo into it as well.  The 11-year-old squawked in protest of her display.

"Get off!" Mottomo pushed at her, causing her to get dangerously close to Yoru's cereal bowl.

"Hey!  Watch the cereal!  Your damn hair is all in it!" Yoru pushed the offensive silver strands away.  "Dammit, what's your deal, Haruka?"

"Watch your mouth, Yoru." Kagome entered the kitchen smoothly, shaking her head at her rambunctious children.  "Haruka, leave your brothers alone."

"Yes mom!" Yoru and Haruka spoke at the same time, straightening up and disentangling themselves from each other.

"You two…I swear, it makes no sense, but little Mottomo is the only one I don't have to yell at every time I enter the room." Kagome scolded.

"Mom!  Don't call me little!" Mottomo protested.

"Shut up, you're the baby!" Yoru stuck his tongue out at the pale-haired boy.

"Yeah, no wonder you're mom's favorite." Haruka stuck out her tongue as well.

"You three…ugh, I give up." Kagome finished pouring herself a glass of juice and began to leave.  "Oh, Haruka, I almost forgot!" Kagome stuck her head back into the kitchen, pretending to ignore how Yoru and Haruka were viciously glaring at her youngest child.  "Haruka, did you get these three weeks free from work like I asked?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why." Haruka moped at the ill-favored subject.  "I _need_ money to go do stuff with my friends.  I'm practically eighteen, mom!"

"We're all going on a family vacation this year." Kagome smiled before darting out of the kitchen.

"But…I had plans!"  Haruka called out, but her mother was long gone.  "My friends…dammit!"

"Oi, watch your language." Yoru teased.

"Fuck you." Haruka moped.

"What happened to that cheerfulness, oneechan?" Yoru asked.

"Hey, you think we're going through the well?" Mottomo asked. "I haven't seen Seishin for months!"

"Course we are." Yoru acted as though this was a stupid question, but he seemed a bit excited as well. "I bet we will.  I'll getta hang out with Sekatsu and Tsuyo again."

"I can't believe you two.  You're such children." Haruka rolled her eyes.  "I don't know how you can idolize those two, Yoru.  They're nothing but a pain in the ass if you ask me."

"You're just pissed because you're jealous that they like us more." Yoru taunted her.  "That's why you never go to visit with us."

"No, it's because unlike _some_ people, I'm a good student and am not willing to lie to mom and say all my work's done when I need to be studying." She cast both boys accusatory looks.  "Besides, Sekatsu seems to be a little bit _too_ interested in maintaining our friendship, and Tsuyo's really no better."

"What's that mean?" Mottomo wanted to know.  
  


"Oneechan's pissed cause the twins were trying to talk her up last time she went." Yoru translated.

"Yoru!  You're too young to know what that means!" Haruka growled at her brother, who shrugged as Mottomo asked him what _that_ meant.  Haruka shook her head.  Boys were idiots.

----------

"Seishin?" a little girl with black hair and deep purple eyes tugged on the older boy's sleeve as he sat outside with his older brothers.  "Will you play with me?"

"You always play with dolls, Kokoro." Seishin answered, pulling his arm away.  "I don't wanna play girly games like that."

"But…" Kokoro jutted out her lip pitifully.  "I wanna play."

"Ask Keshiki." One of the two identical older boys advised.  "She's a girl too."

"She said no." Kokoro sniffled.  "Do _you_ wanna play, Tsuyo?"

"Ha!  Now what are you gonna do, Tsuyo!" The teenager's twin teased him.  "You know she'll start to cry if you say no."

"Shut up, Sekatsu." Tsuyo hit his arm playfully, and in no time, the two twins were wrestling in the dirt.  Kokoro pouted, turning her attention back to Seishin, who seemed to think that if he was silent, she'd forget about him.

"_Please_, Seishin," she asked pitifully.  "No one _ever_ plays with me!"

"Hey there, Kokoro!" Seishin and Kokoro looked up at the voice that was suddenly behind them.  "I'll play with you!"

"Really?" Kokoro's eyes widened and she smiled in excitement as she gazed up at the adult youkai.  Despite the fact that he was a youkai, none of the children were afraid of him.  They'd been raised next to him, and they knew that Shippo was no ordinary youkai.

"Shippo-niisan!" Seishin was up on his feet, and at the sound of the name, Tsuyo and Sekatsu disentangled themselves.

"Shippo, it's been a while!" Sekatsu smiled, running a hand through the black hair that all his siblings shared, his purple eyes glowing happily.

"Hmm…Sekatsu?" Shippo guessed.

"How does he always know?" the twins turned to each other.

"I don't know…sometimes I forget." Seishin commented, rolling maroon eyes as though he didn't idolize the two sixteen-year old boys.

"Hey, is Shippo here?" a female voice came from inside the house, and a moment later, a thirteen-year-old girl with black hair and maroon eyes appeared from inside.  Her face lit up at the sight of the kitsune, and she jumped at him for a hug, somehow not hitting her younger sister, who was clinging possessively to Shippo's leg.  "Shippo-niisan!"

"Whoa, lemme breathe Keshiki." Shippo hugged the young girl and laughed.

"We haven't seen you for months!" Kokoro told him.

"Ever since Seishin's birthday." Tsuyo added.

"I've been a bit busy." Shippo admitted, looking guilty that he had not visited more.  "I was…checking something out for your dad."

"Did you bring me a present?" Kokoro asked enthusiastically.  Shippo laughed at her tone.

"I brought presents for _everyone_." He confirmed, patting the large bundle on his back.  "Including…Inuyasha and Kagome's family."

"Inuyasha and Kagome are coming?" Seishin asked in excitement.

"Are they bringing Yoru and Mottomo?" Sekatsu asked.

"I hear they're even bringing Haruka." Shippo confirmed.

"Haruka!  Wow!  She's so cool!  I haven't seen her in forever!" Keshiki squealed in excitement.

"Ha, betcha she's really excited to see Yoru." Tsuyo whispered loudly to his brother.  "You see how she flirts with him?"

"Really," Sekatsu confirmed.  "Poor Yoru."

"Hey, I don't know about that," Shippo came to the flustered girl's rescue.  "But you two seemed awfully interested in Haruka when she was last here.  Though she wasn't too excited about your…uh, attention.  That's probably why she's stayed away so long."

"Yeah, you boys better be good this time." Keshiki stuck her tongue out at her older brothers.  "Or she'll beat you up!"

"Yeah right!  A girl beat _us_ up?" Sekatsu snorted.

"Remember the black eye you got from her last time?" Keshiki reminded him.

"That was a fluke." Sekatsu argued.

"Yeah.  Sure." Keshiki took Shippo's hand in her own small grip, pulling him toward the house.  "Come on, Shippo-niisan!  Mom and dad will be really excited to see you."

----------

A pale, ghostly figure moved about in the halls of an otherwise abandoned castle.  Long white hair wisped through the air as she moved, almost seeming to float in her white kimono.  She was extremely pale, and in fact, the only bit of her that didn't seem a stark white was the inky black eyes, which were half-closed and unfocused.  Indeed, anyone who had seen the figure might have well thought she was a ghost, and in some ways, she was.  Though the woman was very much alive, the life she had once led had died long ago, and the world no longer remembered her or her existence.  But she had yet to forget the world.  Alone here in this castle, she might have well been able to convince herself that she was the only being left in existence, but she had something that made such illusions impossible.

As she often did, the pale figure reached for the mirror hanging from her sash, caressing it lightly.  In her life, it had been her only friend, the only thing she could depend on, and now it was her one link to the outside world.  Through it's glass, she could see anywhere she wished, spy on any individual she could think of, and watch as people lived their lives among others while she stayed alone in her accursed palace.

It angered her at times, knowing that everyone else was able to live their lives thus.  She had never cared for company, but it angered her that these people that she saw through the looking glass could live happy lives, while she herself never could seem to care about whether she was living or dead.  And so, she had decided that perhaps, if other people remembered her, she might care.

At first, this had been nothing but gentle musings on which she would never actually act.  After all, she was youkai, but she wasn't a particularly strong youkai.  How could she hope to control these people, to make them know who she is and this time _not_ forget?  She would need a powerful ally, and she had none.  In addition, there was one who she enjoyed watching more than any other person.  It was someone from her last life who, like her, lived a life of solitude and sadness.  But then something changed, and her sister, her counterpart, suddenly showed that her past did not define her, and she made her life anew.  She was happy now, loved.  Just like all the others.  That had been the breaking point.

_Soon, they shall all love me._ She stroked the edge of her round mirror, still drifting aimlessly through the halls.  _They shall love me, or they shall die.  All of them.  They will be mine.  You are the key, sister.  You, and one other._  And for a moment, the ghostly face seemed to move into something that was almost a smile.  _Then all shall fall into place._

----------

"Oniisan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nigai entreated the attention of his eldest brother Yuki, who was visiting the female caves today to help finalize preparations for this year's winter ceremony with his mother.  Usually, Kagura stayed in the male caves with their father Kouga, but she was mad at him for some reason and had moved to stay with all her children to the female caves.  It should have been both of their parents discussing preparations together, but as Kagura was angry with Kouga, she refused to see him, and therefore, the future leader of the wolf tribe, Yuki, had been sent.

"Sure, Nigai.  What is it?"  Yuki asked, and Nigai scrambled to his feet so that he could whisper to his brother.

"Could it…um…be in private?" Nigai looked up at his brother, who gave him a curious look before nodding.  He beckoned for Nigai to follow him out of the caves.  They walked back to the small wooded area where women and children were allowed to roam without fear of enemies, stopping to jump into a tall tree where they could have privacy.

"So, what's the problem?" Yuki asked, ever the patient ear to his siblings.

"It's about…the winter ceremony." Nigai began nervously.  "I don't…I don't want to move to the male caves."

"What?" Yuki was a bit surprised by this.  "Really?  Usually, none of the boys can wait for their twelfth winter so they can be a man."  Yuki explained his shock.  "I know I was a little nervous to leave, but I wanted to be a grown up, you know?  And then, the year after that it was Taido's turn to join us, and he kept telling me how he was glad we could both be men, just like dad."  Yuki grinned slightly as though he thought this was a bit amusing.

"Yeah…but it's just that…I want to grow up I guess…but I don't want to leave." Nigai blushed, feeling foolish for admitting such a childish thing.  "It's different for me, see!  I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get to see Amai all the time anymore.  I mean, I know it sounds stupid…but she's my best friend!"

"Oh…I see." Yuki's face dawned with realization.  "Well, I suppose I can try to understand.  She _is_ your twin sister.  And you two have always been very close."

"Exactly!" Nigai exclaimed in relief.  "So…I mean, what should I do?"

"There isn't really anything to be done." Yuki admitted.  "You can always visit her, whenever you want.  It's not like you guys never see _me_ just because I don't sleep here anymore."

"That's true, but…" Nigai began, unable to finish.

"Things change, Nigai." Yuki patted his younger brother's shoulder.  "Don't worry about it.  It's not something you can really avoid.  This is something that comes with growing up.  You have to learn to grow inside too, you know.  You can't spend the rest of your life being a child."

"I know." Nigai nodded.  "I know you're right.  I just feel scared that Amai and I won't be best friends anymore."

"Otouto," Yuki assured him.  "Amai will always be your twin sister.  No matter what, remember that."

"Yuki, thanks for helping me out." Nigai smiled at his brother, and Yuki smiled back.  The two young wolves looked nearly identical, with the same longish black hair and similar facial features.  The only difference was that Yuki was older, and therefore taller than his brother.  Also, while Nigai had the blue eyes of his father, Yuki's eyes were bright red like his mother.

"I'm glad I could." Yuki nodded at him sharply.

"Eh, Yuki, could I ask one more thing?" Nigai ventured.  His brother's nod prompted him to continue.  "Why's mom mad at dad?"

"She's pregnant." Yuki answered simply.  "You know how she gets when she first finds out."

"Yeah, she has to pretend to be mad at him until he comes to the women's caves and apologizes." Nigai laughed softly, remembering the last time this had happened.  "Like it's his fault."

"Like she isn't happy to be pregnant." Yuki added.  "It's kinda stupid, I know.  But she didn't always do this.  Just after you and Amai were born.  She told dad that she was done with having babies, but then a year later, she finds out she's pregnant with Naosu.  That was the first time she pulled this whole fake anger thing.  I think she just likes to see him apologize every once in a while, even if it's for something stupid like this.  I guess ten kids is a lot, but mom knows this wouldn't happen if she just stopped living with dad."

"Like she'll stop!" Nigai and Yuki both laughed at this.  "She acts like she's mad now, but she would probably forgive him anyway if he didn't come for her for a week."

"I don't understand women at all." Yuki rolled his eyes.  "Dad says I never will."

"I don't think I want to." Nigai shook his head wearily, and both of the brothers laughed together, happy to share a closeness that some brothers never had.

*****

The End (Of Part 1, That Is)

Okay, I know that the other kids seem confusing now, but you'll just um…learn to deal or something.  Ja!


	2. Stop the Groping!

I bet I know what you're thinking:  "Oh no!  Teresa's _never_ going to update!  She doesn't love us anymore!"  Well…that's not it.  It's just that I'm in coffee week, a.k.a., the last week of classes, where you live off of coffee while working on all your final projects before the final _tests_ (they shouldn't be allowed to give both!) and try not to sleep through class even though some severe trauma has been visited upon your already touchy alarm clock.  Oh well, I'll get through it!…maybe…

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 2

*****

"Mom, this bag is way too heavy." Haruka complained.  She'd been complaining all weekend, hoping that her mother would decide she'd rather take a vacation without her teenaged daughter.  She had seen through the act, though, and she knew that her daughter would probably more annoyed than Kagome herself was.

"It's okay, sweetie." Kagome smiled brightly at her oldest child.  "Remember?  We're almost there."

"It's been so long since you came over, might be hard to think of where everything is." Inuyasha added helpfully.  "Just stick with your brothers, they'll take care of you."

"Those two?" Haruka couldn't help but laugh at her brothers, who were conspiratorially whispering as Mottomo held a little sack that she was almost sure contained fireworks.  "Yeah right.  I'm sure they'll help out tons."  It was a mark of how distracted they were that they didn't even notice her comment as the small family continued walking toward the village Kagome had come to love during her time in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Oi!  Trespassers, stay back!" Suddenly a threatening figure loomed over them in front of the path.  It looked like some vicious type of youkai that Haruka couldn't name, but her family's lack of alarm caused her to realize who it was.

"Hello Shippo-san.  Long time no see." She flashed him a smile and a wave.  Even though she hadn't spent as much time here as her brothers and parents, she could recall Shippo's magic, and she remembered the kind kitsune man with fond memories.

With a loud pop and a burst of smoke, the threatening monster was suddenly an overexcited kitsune youkai rushing forward to greet the family.  "Hi everyone!  I'm so glad you're here!  And Haruka came!  It has been a long time."

"Almost two years since she's come over for longer than a day or two." Kagome confirmed as she took her turn hugging the youkai.

"Like I want to spend the night here." Haruka made a noise of disgust as the greetings ended and the group made their way down the last bit of the path through the forest that led to the village.

"That thing with the twins, eh?" Shippo asked her mother, and Kagome nodded slightly.

"They're idiots, and they're perverts." Haruka informed the two of them.

"They better not try anything." Inuyasha made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl, and he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.  "You tell me if they try any of that shit again."

"Inuyasha, you know their father is—" Kagome began.

"Yeah, I remember how Miroku was, and I don't want anyone to treat Haruka like that." Inuyasha puffed out his chest.  "You don't need me though, ne, Haruka?  You beat them up pretty well last time."

"Ha!  Yeah, Haruka kicked Tsuyo in the head!" Mottomo looked up from his bag, his eyes shining with pride at his sister.  "And then she slapped Sekatsu so hard he got a black eye.  She's really strong, huh, Yoru?"

"Whatever." Yoru and Haruka stuck their tongues out at each other as the group emerged from the forest and into the beginning fringe of the village.  Haruka looked around at the huts and wells, the children and the animals, and she had to admit that she really had missed this place.

----------

"Are you sure this is a good plan, Nigai?" Amai asked her brother as the two of them snuck out of the women's caves.

"Sure!  We should go on an adventure before we have to be separated." Nigai assured his sister, hitching the knapsack up on his shoulders.  "You don't wanna go?"

"No…no, I do.  I just was wondering if we'd get in trouble." Amai asked him.

"Probably." He smiled at her mischievously.  "But that's half the fun, right?"

"Knowing we're misbehaving?" Amai's blue eyes flashed with excitement at their copies set in her brother's face.

"Yeah." He stuck out a hand for her to hold, and with a broad smile she took it, leaning over to kiss her brother's cheek.

"Yeah." She confirmed, following his lead as they snuck out of the wolf territory in the middle of the night.

----------

"Now." Kanna smiled faintly at her mirror and what it showed her as she paused in her passage toward the place shown inside the mystic glass.  "Now is the time to act.  Everything is falling into place, isn't it?" her smile faded as she watched the two young youkai making their way over the rough terrain of the wolf clan's territory.  "Children, I must apologize in advance, but this opportunity is too much to resist."  Kanna nodded, letting her mirror fall back to her hip as she continued to seemingly float over the ground at the bottom of the mountains that the children were leaving.

Once she had reached a good proximity to the oblivious young youkai twins, Kanna stood and waited for them, not even bothering to hide.  For what she planned, she wouldn't need the element of surprise.  She would just need the children to come where she could see them…

----------

"Fuck!  They're gone?  For how long?" Kouga growled at his eldest son and his mate, both of whom were attempting to explain that Amai and Nigai had run away.

"Dear, it may be nothing." Kagura told him.  "Likely they just decided they needed one last adventure together before the Winter Ceremony.  You know how hard the idea of seperation has been on Amai and Nigai."

"I know…it's just that…well…I don't want to just leave them and let them fend for themselves!  They're still children!"  Kouga growled.

"I know, and they are our children.  I understand that you are worried, but you have to remember, this won't be the first time one of our children has wandered off alone." Kagura aimed an admonitory glance at a suddenly innocent looking Yuki.

"What?  I just wanted…to prove I was a man." Yuki blinked red eyes at his mother.  She sighed and shook her head.  "She's right, though, father.  I was younger than the twins when I ran off for an adventure, and I was alone."

"Yeah, but you should have seen how your father panicked." Kagura stroked her son's hair lovingly.  "He was sure you were dead."

"Just…cause it's my family…and it's my responsibility.  I'm supposed to worry about them." Kouga frowned gruffly.  "And you aren't stopping me from going out to search for them."

"That's fine, dear.  They'll probably head back here soon enough, but if that makes you feel better, I won't stop you." Kagura smiled at her mate and kissed him softly.

"Yeah, after that first night outside, they'll come right back.  Trust me." Yuki smiled reassuringly at his parents.

"Yuki, while I'm gone, I'm leaving the clan in your charge." Kouga reached over to pat his son's shoulder.  Yuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" Yuki asked.  "What about Sanka?"

"Sanka isn't my heir, is he?" Kouga asked.

"No…but I just thought that maybe I was still…" Yuki fumbled.

"Too young?  Do you think you won't be able to handle this responsibility?" Kouga asked gruffly.

"No…no, I can do it."  Yuki accepted the offer.  "Thank you for this chance to prove myself, father.  I will not let you down."

"I know it." Kouga winked at his son before sweeping out of his private den to go in search of his two missing children.

----------

"Sekatsu." Haruka lowered her chopsticks to her bowl for more food without looking over at the grinning teenager beside her.  "Hands." Her calm voice hid her mounting anger with the twins' over affectionate behavior toward her.  She might have hit him for the "accidental brush of his hand against her thigh, but her father was at the table as well.  He could handle it this time.

"Oi!  Miroku, what the fuck have you been teaching those damn sons of yours!" Inuyasha growled at Sekatsu and Tsuyo, who were seated on either side of Haruka at the table.

"Boys, don't grab a girl when her father is at the table with you." Miroku spoke calmly, pretending not to see how Inuyasha was glaring at him.  Sango smiled at the former dog demon apologetically.

"He's just kidding, you know that Inuyasha." Sango told the upset looking father before turning on her two eldest.  "You two, how many times have I told you to _behave_!" she glared at them each viciously, getting the desired affect when both of them scooted slightly away from Haruka, and Tsuyo pulled his own wandering hand back to his lap.

"You two, keep your hands up on the table where we can see them." Kagome spoke up from next to the still very angry looking Inuyasha.  The twins glanced between Haruka and Kagome before reluctantly putting their hands up on the table where everyone could see them.

"You guys are so stupid sometimes." Keshiki told her older brothers.  "I mean, do you see any other guy groping their girlfriend?"

"I'm _not_ their girlfriend!" Haruka reminded the younger girl adamantly.  She uttered a few choice words and stormed out of the house.  Kagome shook her head and sighed.  It was so reminiscent of how Miroku and Sango had been, she couldn't help but wonder if one of the boys would end up with her daughter.

"Dammit, Keshiki!  Look at what you did now!" Tsuyo cursed at his little sister.

"Watch your mouth!" Sango admonished.

"Really, Keshiki!  What a stupid thing to say!  Now look what you did!" Sekatsu stood up and stormed outside, supposedly after Haruka.  His twin stared after him but instead left toward his room.

"I didn't…mean…" Keshiki looked up at the table apologetically, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Keshiki, you know better than to listen to your brothers." Sango smiled at her eldest daughter.  Under the table, she felt a hand cover hers, and gasped when she saw it was from the blue-eyed boy next to her.

_Yoru_.  She smiled.  At least he understood her.

"You're right, anyway, Keshiki." Kagome shook her head.  "Those two should keep their hands off of her if they want to stand a chance."  Inuyasha nodded vehemently, and Kagome suddenly wondered if her mate understood that she was talking about the twins dating Haruka, not about them living to see tomorrow.  From his white knuckled fists, she wasn't quite sure.

----------

Haruka stopped walking once she reached the top of the hill just a short distance from the town.  She remembered playing on this hill with Sekatsu and Tsuyo when they were much younger.  Then later, with her brothers, and Keshiki, Seishin, and Kokoro.  Shippo had always been there with them those days, watching over them.  Sadly, the kitsune man had run off to take care of a nearby demon infestation, and it just wasn't the same without him there to keep Sekatsu and Tsuyo in line.

"Oi," Haruka tensed as a black-haired teenager sat next to her, his purple eyes gleaming softly in the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" she asked, scooting a bit away from him.  Sekatsu sighed wearily and didn't bother to move closer to her.

"I knew you'd come here." He told her.  "I just wanted to make sure you'd be alright."

"She shouldn't have said that." Haruka huffed.

"Keshiki didn't mean it like that." Sekatsu told her.

"I know."  Haruka admitted grudgingly.  "But I still didn't want to hear it."

"What's so bad about it?" he asked.  "What's so wrong with me that you don't want anything to do with me?"

"I don't…it's not that I don't want to have anything to do with you…" Haruka managed.  "I just…you guys…Tsuyo and you…"

"Hey, this is just the two of us now." Sekatsu turned to her.  "Leave Tsuyo out of this."

"You two…I mean, you're just alike." Haruka spoke in a voice that indicated this was a bad thing.

"We _look_ the same, but you don't see…" Sekatsu edged closer to her.  "The things…we do…we don't mean it.  I don't mean it like that."

"Then why do it?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know how else to show you…how I feel." Sekatsu blushed, and Haruka's breath caught in the confusing mass of emotions.  "How…I love you, Haruka.  I do."

"Sekatsu…" Haruka didn't know what to say.  No boy had ever admitted such feelings to her before, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.  Then she felt a hand on her bottom, and something in her snapped.  "Dammit!" she screamed, slapping him and jumping away.

"Haruka…I'm sorry…I didn't think about it!" Sekatsu jumped after her, and she kicked high, hitting his chin and watching as he fell to the ground, stunned.  Wanting to be alone, she ran off into the woods by herself, unaware of what dangers might await her there.

*****

The End (Of Part 2, That Is)


	3. Kanna...You Need Some Therapy

What should I be doing right now?  Well, I need to write a presentation poster thingy for my math class for tomorrow, and I need a full lab report with all these stupid graphs and analyses in biology.  What _am_ I doing right now?  Wait a second…oh my god!  It's dinner time!  Yes!

…time passes…

…it seems Teresa left her music playing…

…there goes "Heart of Sword"…

…and "Be a Man"…

…Teresa listens to weird music…

… "Just Communication" just ended…

…and "Moon Revenge"…

…okay!  I know!  But I was listening to cartoon music when I left!

Alright, I'm back.  Now what was I talking about…oh yeah!  Okay, what I'm doing right now is the opposite of what I should be doing!  What does this mean?  Well, for me it means staying up really late to finish that damn poster thingy and making all the graphs and stuff.  For _you_ it means…that's right!  A new chapter!  Wow, I should learn to stop procrastinating, ne?  But I don't WANNA!!!

*****

Fate's Reversal

Chapter 3

*****

_Where the fuck could they be?_  Kouga bent to smell the trail better, and growled at the odor mingled with that of his children.  It was very much like the smell of his mate, and very much like the smell of a long dead foe.  _Dammit, I thought he was dead!  Fucking Naraku…what's he want with my kids anyway?_  Kouga was tensed and ready for some trap as he slowly followed the winding trail.  Naraku must have wanted to confuse him by going in a long, criss-crossing, roundabout path with his children in tow, but Kouga was confused as to why he didn't simply fly.  Naraku could fly, couldn't he?

_Maybe that's part of the plan to confuse me._ Kouga realized, still following the trail closely.  _What a tricky bastard Naraku is.  After all these years…hard to believe no one knew he was still alive._  Kouga shrugged, not particularly upset that his old rival Inuyasha had proved incompetent at the task.

_Or maybe…maybe it's just like before…_ Kouga's mind flashed over a scene that had played through over fifteen years ago.  He hadn't been a father at the time, he didn't even have a mate, but on that day, he'd smelled the scent of Naraku thickly leading to a clearing, and he'd been unable to resist investigating.  Instead of Naraku, he'd found a striking young youkai woman who looked vaguely familiar.  _Kagura…_Kouga sighed at the memory.  He didn't particularly enjoy remembering how he'd treated her that day.  As his former enemy, he'd been ready to kill her, but something had stopped him.  And now she was his mate, the mother of his children.  _Were there any other people like that?  Naraku…extentions?  This could be one of those._  Kouga wondered about it.  _It would explain a lot.  Like why the bastard didn't just fly away.  Maybe even why he went after my kids.  Maybe…to get back at Kagura?  Because she switched sides?  But all of that ended so long ago.  And I wouldn't have given a shit about any of it if they didn't involve Kagome…or my men._  He pictured half his men, slaughtered by a very different Kagura from the one he knew now.  In his mind, they weren't even the same person, really.  It was more like a life she'd lived before being reborn as the woman he loved so deeply now.

_I was weak then.  I didn't know how to fend for myself, and Naraku held my heart_ Kagura had told him once, after she'd gotten over her hysterical sadness and guilt about the things she'd done when Naraku was alive.

_I should have asked if there were more like her…she may have known…_ Kouga thought absently of his mate waiting back at the caves for him.  When he'd left, she'd only just decided to stop punishing him for impregnating her yet again, and she'd been glowing already in the early stages of her condition.  Kouga loved his mate no matter how she looked, but he had to admit that she was always more radiant than ever when she was carrying his child.  And she wasn't too far along.  Perhaps when he got home…

_Concentrate, idiot!_ Kouga scolded himself as strictly inappropriate images flashed through his mind.  He shook his head sharply and then continued along the path.  It had to lead _somewhere_, no matter who had his children.  He'd find them.

----------

"Sleep here, children." Kanna's fingertips trailed over the twin faces of the children lying unconscious in one of the palace's many rooms.  There was no need to imprison them in the state they were in.  "If it pleases me, I may yet return these to you." She caressed the edge of her mirror lovingly, indicating the souls contained therein.   "But not until I have no more use for you, little ones."  Perhaps she had no use for the two pretty little things, but the Master might.  He'd always had cruel and twisted tastes, reveling in torturing and breaking such innocent souls as these.

"You too, dog girl." Kanna spoke as she moved to the third body deposited in the bed.  "Pity for you that hair is so bright in the moonlight.  I might not have seen you if it hadn't glinted so nicely." Kanna pinched the young woman's cheek more sharply than was strictly necessary.  "But don't you worry, this will all be over soon enough.  Then you can meet my master."

_Yes._ Kanna thought, feeling happy for the first time in as long as she could remember.  _It's all falling into place now._

----------

"What the _hell_ is all this?" Inuyasha woke up that morning to a pair of over-anxious, panicky families squabbling with each other.

"Inuyasha!  Finally, you're up." Kagome ran into his arms, hugging him tightly and staying there.  He didn't really complain about the situation, but there was obviously something wrong.

"Kagome?  What is it?"  Inuyasha asked his wife tenderly.

"She's _gone_, Inuyasha!  She never came back!" Kagome began sobbing against his chest as he tried to understand what she was talking about.

"It's not his fault!" Sango indicated one of the twins, who was sitting in a corner, and looking extremely upset.

"He was the last one to see her!" Kagome shouted back, still crying.

"Who?  You mean…Haruka?" Inuyasha remembered his daughter leaving the hut last night.  She hadn't returned?

"I know it's Sekatsu!  He must have scared her!" Kagome was hysterical, and Inuyasha was fighting for control of his own emotions as he considered the situation.

"What did you do to her, Sekatsu?" Inuyasha asked, his voice cold and firm at the same time.

"I didn't…mean to…but my hands just sometimes…" Sekatsu was obviously very close to tears himself.  Kagome had probably been yelling at him all morning.  That could bring any man to tears, even if he'd done nothing wrong.

"You grabbed her?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion as Sekatsu nodded in defeat.  "So?  You always do that?  Why should she run off because of that?"

"I…maybe said some things…" Sekatsu looked like he was about to be sick all over the floor, so Inuyasha decided not to ask _what_ he had said.  He'd save that for later.

"And did you see which way she went?" Inuyasha asked.

"We were on the big hill on the edge of the village.  I was…on the ground, but I think she just ran straight to the forest." Sekatsu seemed less upset by this question, and understandably so.

"We're gonna talk about this later, boy.  But I don't have time now." Inuyasha swept out of the door, leaving behind Miroku's family as well as his own to go searching for his eldest, his only daughter.  _Haruka…you better be alright…_

----------

Everything was happening so fast after so long, but Kanna was not worried.  _Tomorrow this will all be over, and the Master will return._  Kanna almost smiled as she thought of the corpse, just over twenty-years old, lying comfortably in the bed it had slept in when it was alive.  Others might have complained of the stink of having a rotting body in their home, but Kanna didn't mind.  _I was wise to keep him, now that I've found a way to bring him back.  He will be so pleased with me._

Kanna blushed unconsciously as she continued her trek over the mountain path that would take her to the wolf clan.  The master had been a very handsome man in life, almost beautiful.  Even after he died and started to smell odd, Kanna had spent hours staring at his lovely features, feeling awe in the light of his perfection.  Kanna hadn't thought of it before, but perhaps…perhaps she wouldn't care that no one remembered her if only the Master would love her, if he would see what a good girl she was to him.  She was a woman, now after all, and he was a man.  Perhaps together, they could be something more…

Stilling her thoughts as she reached the entrance to the men's caves, Kanna used a weak spell to hide her appearance in shadows.  If anyone looked closely, they would see a dark figure moving through the caves, but it was less noticeable than a pale, bright white beacon that practically screamed "intruder" to anyone who happened to glance her way.  Besides, magic had never been a skill that Kanna could use very well.  _I'll be quick, though.  My mirror will show me the way._

Moving silently, and staying in the shadows, Kanna passed unnoticed by a few wolves who were up late to keep watch, but were obviously preoccupied in some talk of women, and might not have noticed her even without the spell.  Kanna wouldn't check that theory, though.  She moved deeper into the cave, following the way she felt her mirror wanted her to go until she reached the entrance of the private den she'd been looking for.  Not wanting to get caught now that she'd come so far, Kanna silently edged through the thick hide that covered the entrance to the den and then stood inside for several moments, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the complete darkness.

She could hear someone breathing deeply, likely asleep, and so she pulled out her mirror, channeling a bit of energy into it so that it would light up the cave's interior.  And there she was.  Alone.  _Kagura, you caused me so much trouble, making me distract that idiot mate of yours so that I could steal you away from these wolves.  But now I have you.  It is time to go home again.  Master's waiting._ Kanna smiled as a bright, ethereal cloud emerged from her sister's body and floated into the mirror.  Kanna was surprised that her sister didn't wake up through all of it, but once the soul was taken, it was over anyway.  _She never slept this deeply before.  Almost as though she has something draining her energy…_ Kanna thought absently of the multitude children that Kagura had borne.  As she stepped closer, though, she smelled something odd.  It took some thinking before Kanna realized her sister was pregnant yet again.

_Poor child…it will never be born now._ Kanna almost laughed as she left the shell of a body where it was, leaving the cave with the booty she'd come for, and heading for a forest near where she'd found the dog girl.  _He's near there, isn't he?_ She asked her mirror with a silent look, and it answered her with detailed pictures of what she needed to find now.  _The final piece in this grand puzzle._

----------

"Shit!" Yuki didn't bother to stop the curse from leaving his mouth as he finally entered his parents' personal den after receiving no answer from inside.  His mother was still in bed?  What the hell was going on?  "Mother?  Is something wrong?  Mother?" Yuki dropped to his mother's side, shaking the unresponsive woman to no avail.  He felt her pulse, still there, but strangely weak.  She was breathing as though she were simply sleeping, but there was no way she could still be asleep after how he'd shook her.

"Mom!" Yuki yelped, feeling very childish, but hoping against hope that her eyes would open.  "Mom, please?  What the hell's wrong?"

"Yuki?" a voice came from outside the den just as Yuki's brother, Taido, entered.  "What…what the hell?"

"Go get Mikan!" he yelled at Taido.

"Is she…is she…" Taido looked like he'd burst into tears.  Yuki growled and snatched his brother's arm, practically flinging him at the body.

"She'll be fine!  Stay with her!" Yuki ordered his brother as he left for the women's caves at a run.  Before he could even reach the corridors, though, he almost ran right into the ancient midwife and herbalist.

"Young Yuki, there's no need to be running in the caves like a pup." Mikan chided him.

"Mikan, come on!  My mom…something's wrong, but I don't…I don't know." Yuki tugged the old woman after him and she grunted slightly.

"I was just coming to see your mother.  Pregnant again, you know.  That Kouga will kill her if he isn't careful." Mikan joked.

"He might kill _me_ if you don't fix her!" Yuki pulled the woman to the den finally and dragged her inside, where she could see Taido sobbing into Kagura's chest.

"She looks fine to me." Mikan commented.  "Your brother looks a bit more upset than her, that's for sure."  Despite her teasing, Mikan kneeled next to the unconscious woman and began to examine her as though she didn't have a fourteen year old wolf youkai attached to her, bawling his eyes out like a baby.

"Dammit, Taido, give her some room." Yuki pulled his brother away from Kagura.  "You're such a baby sometimes."  He commented sharply, but his voice quavered with worry at the same time, and when Taido began crying in Yuki's arms, the older boy didn't push his brother away.

"Todai, you go outside." Mikan looked up after a long while.  "I need to talk to your brother."

"What's wrong with her?" Taido managed, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Never mind that." Mikan waved them away after eyeing both boys carefully.  "I just need to talk to Yuki.  She'll be fine."

"Oh…okay." Taido wiped his eyes before leaving the den.  Mikan held back the flap of the door to make sure he was far enough away before she turned to Yuki with a grim look on her face.

"What?  You just said she'd be…that was a lie." Yuki realized.  "What's wrong with her that you couldn't tell Taido?"

"Smart boy." Mikan didn't smile as she spoke though.  "Your mother is in a lot of trouble.  It seems someone drained her soul."

"Her…what?" Yuki blinked in surprise.

"Her soul, boy.  She needs it back.  You need to go find your father.  Better yet, find whatever took her soul and get it back." Mikan told him.

"Her soul…why would someone take her soul?" Yuki shook his head in disbelief.  "Is…she going to die?"

"She has no soul.  What do you think?" Mikan sighed at the boy.  "She'll last a while if I watch over her, feed her and such, but if that baby comes…and she's like this…they may both die."

"Shit." Yuki gulped.  "Father's gonna kill me."

"It's not your fault." Mikan patted his shoulder.  "Just remember that."

"I…I'll do my best."  Yuki shook his head seriously.  "I'm going to save her, Mikan.  I swear it."

"I believe you."  Mikan smiled then, though it was a small grin, and humorless.  "Your father's son, you are.  And you won't fail your mother, whatever happens."

"Thank you Mikan." Yuki spoke those words before leaving the den in a hurry, already catching the traces of an odd scent he didn't like at all.  _Don't worry mother.  I can do it, I know._

----------

"Kagome?" Sango asked the other woman as she paced the hut nervously.  "I'm sure Haruka's all right.  Just give Inuyasha time.  He'll find her."

"Something's wrong, I know it."  Kagome looked near tears, and Sango wasn't surprised.  "Sango…last night…last night…something woke me up."

"A nightmare?" Sango asked.  Kagome stopped pacing and moved to sit next to her, close enough that no one could hear her.

"No, something worse than a nightmare.  It was this pain…" Kagome began.  Sango looked baffled, so she continued.  "I haven't felt it for years now.  It's…a side effect of the wish that Inuyasha made on the Shikon no Tama.  It used to be that our souls were so separated that every time we weren't in the same building together, or even the same room sometimes, I'd get this grinding pain in my whole body, but especially here." Kagome indicated her chest.  "Like someone was ripping my heart out."

"Because he wished for the two of you to always be together?" Sango asked, lowering her voice even though no one else was in the room.  Miroku had been at Kaede's since that morning, and the kids were all playing outside, though it was rather subdued with Haruka's disappearance weighing on their minds.  Shippo, who had only returned from his latest job the night before had left immediately in search of Haruka.  "That just means he's gone a far way looking for Haruka then.  Does it hurt badly?  Perhaps Kaede can do something…"  but the look on Kagome's face made Sango's words fade away.

"That's the problem, Sango." Kagome told her friend, "It doesn't hurt at all.  It stopped hurting an hour ago."

"Then…what's wrong?  He's coming back then, right?" Sango asked.

"No, if it was like that, the pain would fade gradually as he came closer." Kagome explained, her voice catching emotionally.  "This time…the way…it felt like the pain just…stopped.  Like it was a string between us, and someone just cut it right in half."

"Kagome…what does that mean?" Sango was afraid to ask.  Kagome burst into tears and collapsed on her friend's chest, confirming her suspicions.

Inuyasha must be dead.

*****

The End (Of Part 3, That Is)

Oh, maybe NOW you'll review, ya slackers!  Oh hohohohoho!


	4. One Bad Plan Deserves Another...

I've heard from quite a few people that you didn't really approve of how I ended chapter 3.  Well, I'll just let you know right now that I am MEAN!!!!  I am heartless and…stuff!  No, not really, but I don't exactly feel bad about all this.  We'll just say that.  It got you guys to review, didn't it?  Now, on with the story!

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 4

*****

"And Kagome is sure that he's dead?" Kaede asked, a deep frown furrowing her brow.  Across from her, Miroku nodded and sipped at the tea, willing his hands to stop shaking with emotions.

"She says the link they shared through the Shikon no Tama has been completely severed." Miroku set the tea down to avoid spilling it over his hands.  "I would have brought her with me, but she seemed in no condition to leave the hut.  I decided it would be wiser to leave her under Sango's supervision while I left."

"And what of Shippo?  You told me yesterday that he went searching for Haruka as well."  Kaede asked, her calm exterior hiding the extreme upset brought on by Miroku's news.

"Shippo…we don't know.  He has yet to return, and it may be that whatever happened to Inuyasha struck him down as well." Miroku admitted.  There was a long pause as they contemplated this possibility.

"Kaede-sama, I came not only because they might be dead, but also to help ascertain whether or not they could still be alive." Miroku told the older woman eventually, taking another sip of his tea.  "I told you of the information revealed by Shippo's scouting earlier this winter, did I not?"

"The extensions." Kaede nodded.  "Naraku had many, but we assumed that all those that were not killed by us died when Naraku was killed."

"We were wrong." Miroku sighed.  "And the appearance of Kagura proved that.  She is no longer a threat, but there might be others.  And Shippo tells me that although he cannot detect the scent of Naraku easily, he still cannot find the hidden castle.  If Naraku was well and truly gone, the castle should be easy to find, the barrier destroyed."

"But if some of his extensions are still there, helping to hold the barrier he constructed…the castle would still be hidden."  Kaede nodded slightly.  "Yes, the news was most troubling indeed."

"You don't think…perhaps Kagura hasn't really switched sides?" Miroku asked hesitantly.  Kaede arched an eyebrow at this suggestion.

"You're suggesting that all this time, she's been lulling us into her confidence, while she's been plotting something terrible?" Kaede asked.  "I do admit, there is that possibility, but I highly doubt it.  At any rate, this doesn't necessarily have to be the doing of Naraku or any of his extensions.  Inuyasha was once a powerful hanyou, but now he is only a human man.  He can be killed by things that couldn't touch him before.  We must find out what has happened to him."

"As I was saying before, I have my doubts as to whether Shippo or Inuyasha are actually dead." Miroku told her.  "Would there be a way to severe the connection of the Shikon no Tama without killing Inuyasha?"

"Hmm…interesting idea." Kaede sipped the last of her tea and thought for a while over his suggestion.  "Now that you mention it…if there was some way to take the Shikon no Tama out of him, that would severe the connection as well."

"But it's been absorbed into his body, how can it be removed without killing him?" Miroku wanted to know.  Kaede pursed her lips together and stared at the bottom of her empty cup, thinking the problem over.

"It was removed from Kagome's body without damaging her." Kaede recalled, tapping a finger on her lips, "But that was because she had not _used_ it.  It was connected to her soul, reincarnated from the soul of my older sister."

"Then…maybe the jewel was not attached to Inuyasha's body at all, but to his soul?" Miroku supposed.  "It seems that the Shikon no Tama was very powerful, to the point where it could grant wishes over and over.  The only problem was that once a wish was made, the jewel became part of the wisher's soul."

"Exactly.  Now…if it works as it worked with Kikyo-neesama, then when Inuyasha dies, he will take the Shikon no Tama with him." Kaede offered.  "Even though she never made a wish, the jewel was tied to her soul, as well."

"So…then when Inuyasha was reincarnated, the jewel would be present in his body…just like with Kagome-sama?" Miroku guessed.

"Perhaps, but we can't be sure." Kaede's brow furrowed.  "And even if that is true, it doesn't give us any answers.  Why would someone kill Inuyasha to get the jewel if it meant they might have to wait hundreds of years to retrieve it?"

"Yes, quite the gamble, isn't it?" Miroku sighed.  "Now, if there was only a way to get at the jewel right away, without sending it to the afterlife with Inuyasha's soul."

"That's it!" Kaede gasped.  "If Inuyasha was still alive, but his soul was removed to somewhere more accessible…the jewel would go with it.  Perhaps then it could be extracted?" Kaede wondered aloud.

"I don't know.  It seems like a lot of trouble to go through." Miroku stated his doubt.

"Perhaps, but this is the Shikon no Tama.  Many have gone through more trouble before to have it in their possession.  Inuyasha is only one example." Kaede pointed out.

"I suppose so…" Miroku paused, looking down in his own empty cup.  "But if that's what has taken place, we aren't in much of a position to do anything about it until we know who could do such a thing and why they would do it."

"Father!" Sekatsu and Tsuyo beat at the door of Kaede's hut frantically.  "Father, Shippo's back!"

"What?" Miroku leapt up and let the boys in.  They had obviously been running and were trying to calm down and catch their breaths at the same time.

"Shippo…he's back!" Tsuyo exclaimed.  "He's fine!"

"He brought Inuyasha!" Sekatsu added.

"Inuyasha?  How is he?" Miroku demanded.

"He's…strange.  It's like he's asleep, but he won't wake up.  Shippo found him that way and doesn't know what to do."  Tsuyo explained.

"He's bringing Inuyasha now."  Sekatsu added.  "Wait until you see him!  I didn't even know it was him."

"I thought it was Haruka at first." Tsuyo added, nodding in agreement with his brother.  "That's the weirdest thing of all."

"He looks…like Haruka?" Miroku asked, feeling Kaede's knowing gaze upon him.  "What do you mean?"

"You'll see, here he comes." Sekatsu pointed out the door and moved to make way for a very tired looking Shippo who was holding a large bundle in his arms.  When Miroku got a closer look, he gasped in shock.

"What happened to him?" Miroku looked down at the man that was unmistakably Inuyasha.  But the face was one from the past as well.  One that Miroku thought he'd never seen again.

"Isn't it obvious, Miroku?" Kaede made her way over to the man with silver hair and dog ears.  "His wish was taken when the Shikon no Tama was stolen."

"Well, shit." Was all Shippo could say as everyone stared at the unconscious man.

----------

"Goddamnit…if I ever find the end of this fucking trail…" Kouga trailed off as he followed the fading scent he'd been chasing after for too long now.  Many times, he had accidentally gone in circles and even headed back toward the mountain, but he knew that he was slowly gaining ground.  "This bastard is gonna die so slow…"  Kouga growled when something caught his attention.  _Sanka?  What's he doing out here?_

"Kouga!  Kouga can you hear me?" the wolf called out desperately.

"Sanka?" Kouga turned back, momentarily forgetting about the trail as he leapt through a few trees toward the place where he met up with his fellow youkai.  "What are you doing out here?"

"It's…Kouga!  I finally found you!" Sanka looked like he might burst into tears, he was so relieved.  "Kouga, you have to come back!  Right now!"

"What happened?  Is Yuki alright?" Kouga asked, thinking of the young son he'd left in charge of the tribe.  If anything had happened to the boy…

"He's fine…I think…I don't know!" Sanka threw up his hands in defeat.  "He ran off alone after what happened."

"What happened?" Kouga demanded.

"No one knows except Mikan, Yuki, and me."  Sanka explained.  "I only know because Mikan wanted me to find you and bring you back.  Kouga…it's Kagura-neesan…"

"Kagura!?  What happened?  Tell me, dammit!" Kouga shook the frightened mans shoulders as he thought of his pregnant mate.

"She…someone attacked her.  I don't really know what the problem is…but Mikan says you have to come back.  She might die." Sanka admitted.

"Let's go then!" Kouga started bounding back for his home with Sanka in pursuit.  Kouga was not thinking of anything at the moment excluding the mate he held so dear to his heart.  The woman who's heart he had healed, letting her heal his heart in return.

_Kagura…please don't die…_ Kouga thought.  _I still need you with me.  I can't lose you._

----------

"Ne, Tsuyo, what are you doing?" Sekatsu asked as he entered the room that all of Sango and Miroku's boys slept in.  At the moment, the twins were the only two people in the room though.  Tsuyo was packing several garments in a knapsack, and he didn't really seem alarmed at Sekatsu's presence.  Considering the boys were always partners in whatever schemes they perpetrated, this was not extremely surprising.  Tsuyo reached over and pulled out another knapsack, tossing it to Sekatsu.

"We're going to get Haruka back." Tsuyo told him, tossing a few articles of clothing his brother's way as well.

"Really?"  Sekatsu asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement.  "That's a great plan!  Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause I'm the brains of this operation, Sekatsu." Tsuyo grinned at Sekatsu, who was hurriedly shoving clothing in his own sack.

"Whatever.  You know Haruka likes me better." Sekatsu shot back.

"Not after that stunt you pulled." Tsuyo stuck his tongue out at his brother.  "Now she knows how you feel, but she'll never take you seriously.  I'll show you how to get the job done, brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sekatsu asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'm the hero in this story." Tsuyo explained as both of them crept into the empty kitchen for provisions.  "And she's gonna want me."

"What?  Well if you're the hero, what am I?" Sekatsu demanded.

"You're my sidekick." Tsuyo ruffled his brother's hair.

"But I don't wanna be your sidekick!  They always die!" Sekatsu hissed angrily as they crept out of the back of the hut.  Tsuyo laughed at the scowl on his twin's face.

"Not in this story, Sekatsu.  Just watch.  I'll save the day!" Tsuyo made a heroic pose, causing Sekatsu's frown to deepen.

"And I get to help?" he asked.

"Of course." Tsuyo affirmed.  "You had your chance with Haruka, and now it's my turn.  I'll show her that I'm the one she wants."

"Whatever." Sekatsu grumbled, but he still followed his brother into the forest where Haruka had disappeared.

----------

"Master," a soft voice called out to the man who was entrenched in darkness.  Only moments ago, his world had been fire and pain and endless torture.  But suddenly, something had ripped him from that, and now the world was dark and cool and soft.  Soft as the small hand on his cheek.  "Master, can you hear me?"

"Where is this place?" he spoke, raising a hand to rub at eyes that seemingly refused to see the light.  "I can't see anything."

"It must be an after affect." The soft voice told him.  "It's been so long since you used them…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  The hand that had been on his cheek moved to brush his own hand away from his eyes.

"Don't rub at them so hard.  You'll hurt yourself, Master."  The soft voice told him.  "One moment, I think I have something that might help."

"But…" his voice faded as he heard the person leaving his side and the sound of her footsteps fading away.  After some time, the sound returned, but he couldn't see to be sure it was the same person as before.  "Who are you?"

"You shall see soon enough, Master." Her voice answered as her hand brushed over his forehead gently before he felt a cool, refreshing liquid dropping into his dry eyes.  The world became gradually brighter until he could make out vague shapes.  He blinked and she dropped a bit more of the liquid into his eyes, muttering some spell to help heal his eyes, and the shapes came into focus slowly until he found himself in the room he had slept in while he lived, staring up at a lovely, pale young woman.

"Do I know you?" he asked.  "Is this…am I in heaven?" he asked.  To his confused mind, so used to the punishments of the afterlife, suddenly being pampered and cared for by this wonderfully subservient woman was nothing short of paradise.

"Not quite, my dear Master." She smiled slightly at him and turned to grab something.  When she turned back to him, she held a glass of water to his lips, tipping it carefully, and helping him by lifting his head with her free arm.  "You have finally returned to me.  After all my efforts…you have returned."

"Returned…" Naraku's brow furrowed, and he blinked to be sure his eyes were truly working as they should.  "This…is my palace on Earth."

"Indeed it is." She answered.  "You've been dead about twenty years, but I stayed by your side, waiting to discover the way with which I might return you to me."

"I'm…alive?" he asked.  "And you…how can this be?"

"I brought you back to me." She answered.  "I was ever your faithful servant, Master.  Now that you have returned to me, I hope you see how faithful I have been."

"But how?" he asked.

"I needed only two things for the task." She explained, turning for a plate of food which she began to carefully feed him.  "The first was obvious to me.  Your soul could not be brought back with only my weak control of magic, I needed a catalyst to the return.  I needed a piece of your soul.  Kagura was that piece.  Her soul was once a piece of your own soul, and though she had changed over the years, it proved to be enough."

"Kagura?  She lives?" Naraku remembered the disobedient extension of himself.

"Not for long.  I took her soul to bring yours back." The woman explained patiently.  "The second thing I needed was a source of great power.  The powers of life and death…they are strong…and death was reluctant to forfeit one such as you, my Master.  I needed a powerful strength behind my magic, something I alone could never achieve.  I realized that the best source of that power was the Shikon no Tama." She explained.  "I had to take it from Inuyasha, but it was more than worth it to have you back, to give that strength to you so that you might be stronger than you ever had been."

"Shikon no Tama?  You…took it from Inuyasha?" he asked.

"He had used it, so I had to steal his soul to do it." She answered.

"Steal his…" Naraku's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the woman before him.  "Kanna?"

"Indeed, it is I, my Master." She lowered her head slightly.  "I am honored that you remember me."

"Kanna…you have indeed been faithful.  You've been a very good girl, truly." Naraku smiled at her, and she answered the smile with one of her own.  Finally, she had her precious Master returned to her.

*****

The End (Of Part 4 That Is)


	5. Kanna and Naraku Are So Nasty Weird

Okay, I just want you all to know that Kanna…wow, she's really creepy. I claim no control over how creepy she is. That chick just kinda writes herself, much to my disconcertion. Yeah, anyway, I find her scary. So now we can concentrate on other things…like Kouga and Kagura! Oh, poor Kouga, being so cute and worried! You know, I was watching episode 64, and I was just like…man, Kagura, I don't really buy you being evil anymore. You should just save us the trouble and go have ten kids with Kouga! Yee! And okay, I don't mean to sound like I'm not worried about poor Inuyasha, but come on, who didn't feel just a tad bit of a smile inside them when they saw that he got the ears back? I know Agent Kodama got all excited and forgot all about his soul being stolen, so I guess that it worked for her at least. Hmm…raspberry hot chocolate is nummy…Okay, on with the story…

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 5

*****

__

He wakes up to the sound  
So scared that she's leaving  
He wishes she were still asleep next to him  
Hoping she will change 

In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to at night 

You give me something to sleep to  
And all I know is  
You give me something to dream to 

When I'm all alone and blue  
Don't leave me now

Michelle Branch _Something To Sleep To_

"How is she handling everything?" Shippo whispered to the demon exterminator as she exited the room where Inuyasha was being kept by Kagome. It was late at night, and excepting Shippo and Sango, everyone else was off to bed.

"Well, her husband is a soulless shell, her first and only daughter is missing, and she thinks it's her fault that the twins ran off after her." Sango summed it up. "She's doing pretty well, considering the circumstances, I'd say."

"Sango…are you sure I shouldn't go after the boys?" Shippo asked, obviously restless and fed up with the idea of waiting here by himself.

"Sekatsu and Tsuyo have run off before, and you know they're perfectly capable of looking after themselves. And Miroku will probably spot them on his way back from the castle in the Western Woods." Sango shivered again at the idea of her husband leaving alone on Kirara to go entreat the help of Inuyasha's brother in this dire situation. "I need you here, Shippo. I can't watch after Kagome and Inuyasha as well as all of my children and theirs. That's why I don't want you to leave."

"I know, I know." Shippo sighed, his green eyes wandering to the door that hid Inuyasha and Kagome from view. "It's just that…you know those two attract trouble like nothing else."

"Yes, I know." Sango smiled as she thought fondly of her two oldest boys. "They love to scare the life out of their mother, don't they?"

"Sango," Shippo was suddenly serious. "Are you sure this will all work out? I mean, the plan to have Sesshoumaru fix Inuyasha? I don't think that the Tensusaiga works that way. I thought it was only good if the person was already dead."

"I know, but we have to do something, don't we?" Sango sighed, her eyes wandering to the closed door as well. "This whole thing…the wish being taken back…Haruka gone missing…and Inuyasha laying there…like that…it's killing her, Shippo. If we don't do something quickly, it will be too late for either of them."

"This is all…agh, I hate it!" Shippo hissed angrily. "I know it sounds stupid, but I always thought that after…after we took care of Naraku, life would be so much easier. But now it just seems like everything's worse than it ever was. Why can't we just live our lives in peace?"

"Because, my boy," an aged and wise voice reached their ears, and they both looked up at Kaede in surprise that she was up this late and that she had been listening unnoticed. "Because people like you were born to be heroes, and that is never an easy life."

"Kaede-baachan!" Shippo exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I came to make sure that everyone was still getting to bed as they should be." Kaede smiled down at them. "It's a good thing I came, now isn't it? You two won't be of any use to your friends and family if you exhaust yourselves with worries. And what of your children? Have any more of them wandered off?"

"No, all of them are well watched ever since Tsuyo and Sekatsu decided they needed to help the already terrible situation along." Sango sighed and pursed her lips as she thought of her disobedient boys.

"They do care a great deal for Haruka, though. You know it was all meant with the best intentions." Kaede smiled at the younger woman.

"Yes, but I wish these children weren't so intent on being heroes." Sango huffed.

"Earlier this evening, we caught Yoru and Mottomo trying to run off as well." Shippo explained.

"Goodness, that couldn't have turned out well. Think of how Kagome would react to know that she was missing all three of her children, and not just Haruka?" Kaede shook her head.

"Yes, she's not been doing well at all, poor woman." Sango stood and motioned for Shippo and Kaede to follow her to the door that hid Kagome and Inuyasha from view. "Who can blame her? She comes to visit her friends to celebrate the winter festival among those she cares most for, only to have those closest to her taken away." Sango put a finger to her lips, indicating that they should all be silent as she opened the door so that they could all see the couple inside. Inuyasha, his hair silver and his dog ears intact, was lying unconscious on a futon with Kagome huddled next to him in a tight ball. The sleeping woman was obviously tense even in repose, her hands clutching at Inuyasha's shirt tightly as though someone might take him from her. Sango shook her head before closing the door again and turning to her companions. "She cried all day long, it's terrible. And she won't let anyone come near him. She feeds him and gives him water to drink, looks after him and such, but she won't let anyone help her. She's going to kill herself, doing this."

"Too true, Sango." Kaede agreed. "And Miroku won't return for many days. Even if Sesshoumaru is the answer that we seek…who can know if it will come in time?"

"I hate seeing her like this." Shippo shook his head. "I just wish there was something more I could do."

"We all wish for such things, Shippo." Kaede smiled up at the tall youkai. "But sometimes the job of waiting and watching over our friends…though it seems simple, it is the hardest and most helpful thing we can do."

"Alright then. To bed, all of us." Sango ushered them forward. "Though I couldn't send you back out into the night, Kaede-sama. I believe if you give me a moment, I'll be able to make a futon for you."

"Thank you very much, Sango." Kaede smiled. "I hate to admit it, but it seems that I'm getting a bit old, ne?"

"You'll never be old, Kaede." Shippo assured her, patting her back gently. "Not really."

"Wishful thinking." Kaede laughed. "If only I could be foolish enough to believe you."

----------

"Come along then, Master, I shall show you the little ones." Kanna looped her arm through Naraku's, leading the recovering man down the hallway of his palace.

"Little ones? What _is_ this surprise you have for me, Kanna?" Naraku asked, his lips lilting up in a malicious smile.

"Just a few things I thought you might find entertaining." Kanna told him, opening the door to a bedchamber that she had left the soulless children in. "If they do not please you, I'll dispose of them."

"Let me have a look at these pretties…" Naraku made his way over to the three unconscious figures on the bed, Kanna hovering behind him eagerly. "They look…very familiar, don't they?" he reached a hand forward to rest gently on the cheek of the silver haired girl. He stroked it softly making a soft, soothing noise under his breath. "This one…she is related to Inuyasha, is she not?"

"His first-born whelp." Kanna answered, and Naraku nodded, his smile widening. "From that miko."

"Kikyo?" Naraku's grin split into a crazed scowl, his fingers digging into the unconscious girl's skin, his fingernails drawing blood. "She and Inuyasha…together…"

"No, the other one." Kanna answered calmly, not at all alarmed by his behavior. "The strange one."

"Kagome, then?" Naraku laughed softly, his fingers loosening until his hand left Haruka's bloody cheek. "Weaklings, both of them. And what of the infamous Lady Kikyo?"

"Finally at rest." Kanna replied. "Inuyasha himself killed her."

"Kukukuku!" Naraku laughed heartily at this news. "That must have been something to see! What ever could have forced that one to kill the miko he longed after for so long?"

"She attacked his companions. He retaliated." Kanna replied, her fingers trailing to her mirror. "It is difficult…but I could show you the scene. My mirror does not like remembering the past, but if I force it—" Naraku cut her off by suddenly lunging at the elegant woman and covering her mouth with his. He bit into her lip, tasting the blood.

"Your blood, it's different from mine." He commented, pushing her away as though the discovery irritated him.

"But I am from you." Kanna insisted. "You created me from your own flesh."

"True…" he admitted, looking doubtfully at her.

"I apologize…I am not as perfect as you, Master." Kanna bowed her head. "I only wished that I might give all of myself to my Master, however impure my blood is."

"It isn't as sweet as my own blood." He sighed, looking very bored with the idea.

"Master…I realize I cannot be as pure as you." Kanna's eyes darted suddenly to the figures on the bed. "But…those other two…the pair…they are Kagura's blood, and are much less pure than me. See for yourself, Master. Taste of the tender morsels I bring to you in my unending obedience."

"Hmm…interesting." Naraku smiled at the twins, his hand brushing over the boy's face and then the girl's. "Young, too. They might prove interesting. Entertaining."

"Yes, Master." Kanna encouraged. "All this I do for you and you alone. Do you see how I follow your every command before it is even uttered? And look upon this, my Master." Kanna pulled her mirror up for him to see, flashing it to a scene of two dark haired boys wandering through a wooded area. "These two, they are the first born babes of the demon exterminator and the monk who my Master knew so well when he last lived. Do they please you? I could bring them to you."

"Hmm…" Naraku looked closely at the mirror, licking his lips softly. "Yes…bring them to me, Kanna. And wake these three. Put them down in the dungeons. Separate cells for each of them. I wouldn't want the twins gaining comfort from each other."

"Yes Master, right away." Kanna lowered in a deep curtsy as she pulled her mirror back to her hip.

"And Kanna," Naraku spoke again as she turned to leave. "Do it well, and I may be pleased."

"I live to please you, my Master." Kanna answered as she turned back to face him. Naraku grunted and leaned forward, kissing her roughly once more, his hand squeezing painfully on her buttocks, enough to leave bruises there. Kanna did not protest or pull away at the pain, though.

"So you do, Kanna." Naraku grinned, pushing her to be gone. "So you do."

----------

"Kagura, my heart." Kouga lay beside the unmoving woman, his head propped up on his elbow so he could watch her unmoving face. "I can feel the life inside you. Does our baby have a soul?" he asked, his hand moving back and forth over his mate's stomach. "You protected it, didn't you? Our baby…I can understand. I would give my life for any one of them." Suddenly, he collapsed against her, his head on her chest, his breath shuddering as he fought the sobs that threatened to overtake him.

"Any one of them…and for you…I would give everything…but when you needed me I was gone." Kouga cried into the chest of his mate, hugging her unresisting body close to him. "And I failed you! Amai and Nigai…our babies…they've been taken and I can't…I can't find them. And now…Yuki's run off too. Who knows if he'll be returned to us?" Kouga could only fully express his emotions in front of his mate, the one person that he trusted without fail, and the one person who returned all his trust and love so fully. She was his refuge in a world that was cruel and cold. And as he sobbed like a baby, his face buried in her chest, he did not feel ashamed at his display of emotion as he completely let go of all compunctions in her presence.

"Kaze-chan," he looked up and moved her hair aside with shaking fingers, his lip trembling even worse than his hands. "My dear, little wind. What happened? Why did everything have to change? I was so happy, here with you and all of our children, just living our lives. Was I asking for too much, wanting that to last forever?" Kouga sniffled and sobbed again at her complete lack of response.

"Is this a punishment? For the past? For the life I lived so long ago? How I killed recklessly and put no real value on the lives of others?" Kouga asked his unanswering mate. "Is this meant to show me that I was wrong? It isn't right! I already knew! I gave all that up…so long ago. And now…there's nothing I can do for you, nothing I can do to fix you." Kouga cried some more, his tears spilling down Kagura's own face.

"What do I do now, Kaze-chan?" Kouga kissed her forehead, pulling her limp body against his in a clinging embrace. "All this time, I've always turned to you for answers, and the time I need you the most, you can't tell me what to do." He chuckled at the irony, a sad, soft sound. "But in the end, all of the blame is on me, dearest. I left you here alone, and now you are broken. And I don't know where the other pieces are. I'm so sorry…I failed you. I failed my family." Kouga continued to sob into her hair, eventually crying himself to sleep as he held the woman who was his most prized possession in a possessive grip lest he lose what was left of her.

----------

"I knew this vacation would suck." Haruka grumbled, sitting against the wall of her dungeon cell and staring out the bars at the boy in the cell diagonally across from her who was talking and trying his best to reach his hand across the narrow hallway to the hand of the crying girl in the cell next to Haruka. During her hours after waking up in this strange and frightening place, Haruka had learned that the boy was a twelve year old youkai named Nigai, and the girl who Haruka couldn't see but could hear was his twin sister Amai. No wonder she was so upset that they were separated. Haruka had some idea that all three of them had been there for nearly the same amount of time, as they all remembered waking up at around the same time.

Haruka had panicked at first, beating at walls and pulling at bars without any success, screaming and yelling to be let out or for someone to help her. She had been the first to wake up, but shortly after, Nigai and Amai had come to as well. Amai had been reasonably calm at first, but Nigai had seemed very angry with the whole situation. As far as Haruka could gather, it seemed that he held himself responsible for not only the imprisonment of himself and his sister, but also of Haruka, who he'd never even seen before. When Haruka had expressed curiosity toward this idea, Nigai had grumbled something about how he was the man and he was now responsible for protecting both of them. Haruka had laughed out loud and told him he was still a boy, but he seemed very touchy about the subject, so she'd stopped asking after that.

About an hour ago, Amai had finally given in to the situation and the emotions it inspired. She had been crying for some time now, wanting the comfort of her brother, but no matter how they stretched, the two young youkai's fingers didn't even brush each others. Haruka felt sorry for them, but she also felt a reasonable amount of self pity.

"Nigai...I wanna go home!" Amai sobbed, her hand falling as she obviously collapsed in a heap of tears.

"I'm sorry we're stuck here, Amai." Nigai's voice was thick with shame and guilt. "I'll get us out somehow, I promise you."

"You're just a kid, you know." Haruka sighed deeply as she grew tired of watching the melodramatic scene. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I'm a _man_!" Nigai was immediately defensive, pulling his arm back in the cell to cross both of them over his chest.

"You aren't yet...you left right before the festival." Amai's voice was still a bit sobby, but it held a hint of admonition. Haruka had assumed that of the two, Nigai was the more responsible one, but that comment made her think the relationship over more carefully.

"Amai!" Nigai threw up his arms in defeat, obviously convinced that no one would side with him. At that moment, the door of the short hall that led to the four dungeon cells creaked open to admit a scarily pale and eerily familiar woman in a white kimono. She was using some sort of magic to make the bodies of two individuals float in behind her. Haruka, in the far cell, craned her neck to get a better look at both the women and the assumed new prisoners.

"Hey! You, you're the one! You brought us here! I remember seeing your face!" Nigai was in a rage, trying to look as threatening as possible and reaching out toward the woman, who simply glanced at him as though she didn't understand a word he was saying and whispered some raspy words, lifting her hand to cast a small barrier, which held Nigai well inside his cell where he couldn't reach her. Amai began sobbing more loudly than before, but Haruka gasped in shock, standing up and pressing against her own bars. Nigai had been correct, this face was the last thing she remembered before waking up down here. But she wasn't looking at the woman that had apparently been their captor. She had caught sight of the other two faces; identical boys with black hair and faces she couldn't forget if she tried.

"Sekatsu! Tsuyo!" Haruka, though she was usually angry with the two lecherous boys, was still their friend. And that woman...she'd captured them. Miroku and Sango must be worried to death. "You! Bitch, you let them go!"

"Oh, friends of yours?" Kanna laughed at Haruka's anger as she moved Tsuyo to the last empty cell and then eyed the cells of Amai and Nigai doubtfully. Nigai looked ready to tear her to pieces, but Amai was collapsed on the floor in tears. Nodding slightly, she opened Amai's cell and used the magic to throw Sekatsu in before closing it again. "Don't worry, now you won't have to be near them. Wouldn't want you to be comforted by them, would I? Why do you think I separated these two?" she indicated Nigai and Amai. "Look at what it does to them. Master is most pleased."

"Who the hell are you, you sick fuck?" Nigai growled at her. "Cause my dad will _kill _you when he finds us!"

"Oh, he won't find me, child. He's back at home with his woman, hoping that she won't die." Kanna gave the boy an eerie smile.

"Why would mom...what did you do to her!?" Nigai was rabid with anger, and for an instant, Haruka could almost believe that he was a man, and not a scared boy. "I'll kill you!" Nigai screamed at her.

"No, I don't think you will." Kanna told him. "My name is Kanna, a servant of the master you are here to please. Enjoy your stay." and with that, she left.

*****

The End (Of Part 5, That Is)


	6. Everyone Needs To Stay Home So That They...

So I guess I have a job now. Not a cool job like Agent Willow who gets to work at a flower shop (I wonder if there are four hot assassins working there as well...) but it still pays good money. Forty hours a week at eight an hour, so yeah, I'm happy enough. But guess what I found out today that my bank account is now more evil than the one I have at college! I thought Fleet was the devil, but at least they didn't lull me into their confidences before giving me hidden fees! Evil! Okay, enough with my mundane whining...I'm going to see Nickelback this Saturday! Woohoo!  
   
*****  
   
Fate's Reversal  
   
Part 6  
   
*****  
   
"Master, you seem restless. Shall I entertain you?" Kanna's hand drifted to the obi holding her kimono closed.  
   
"Kanna, don't be so single minded." Naraku sighed at his servant, standing from the chair he was resting in. "It's repulsive."  
   
"I apologize, my Master." Kanna bowed her head, holding her hands properly in front of her. "I meant no harm."  
   
"I realize that, Kanna." Naraku walked to a window and looked out at the slightly hazy view of the forest beyond his palace. The surrounding area was slightly distorted by the barrier surrounding his castle. "I hate this view."  
   
"I'm sorry, my Master. Perhaps a different window would please you more?" Kanna asked. Naraku rolled his eyes at the overly subservient woman. She was an amusing plaything, and was intriguing at times, but he was not in the mood for her unquestioning compliance at the moment.  
   
"Perhaps I need a distraction." Naraku turned from the window and looked back toward his servant. She was blushing, obviously thinking that he was considering her as a worthwhile distraction, but his eyes were on the mirror she carried. "Show me the mirror."  
"The mirror? As my Master wishes." Kanna's expression wavered, but she was obviously pleased to be able to entertain her Master in any way whatsoever. She carefully removed the enchanted glass from where it was tied to her obi, holding it before her in both hands and waiting for Naraku to instruct her further.  
   
"Let us see what pain I have wrought." Naraku smiled, nodding toward Kanna to indicate that she had some part in said pain. "Show me the dog demon and his ilk."  
   
"Yes, my Master." Kanna concentrated until the mirror showed an image of Inuyasha, looking just as Naraku remembered him. But the white haired hanyou was laying under blankets, and his chest was covered with the head and arms of a sobbing woman with black hair. She lifted her head after some time, and it was clearly Kagome, but she was obviously a grown woman now.  
   
"Ah, the poor miko seems a bit distressed." Naraku laughed lightly. "She has aged quite a bit, hasn't she, Kanna?"  
   
"She is merely a human." Kanna reminded him. "Not ageless like you, my Master."  
   
"Indeed she is." Naraku agreed. "Look now, someone is coming into the room. Move it so that I can see who it is." Naraku ordered his servant, who only nodded in compliance before adjusting the view of her mirror to show the person who had joined Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a black haired woman who seemed to be about as old as the miko, trailed by a full grown fox youkai. "Is that...the little kitsune whelp? I have been gone for some time, Kanna."  
   
"Yes, my Master. The woman you see is Sango, the youkai exterminator." Kanna added. Naraku nodded, but glared at Kanna.  
   
"I could tell that for myself, Kanna." he informed her icily.  
   
"I apologize, my Master." she lowered her head again.  
   
"Look how they try to comfort her." Naraku laughed again at the scene before him. "Ridiculously sentimental idiots. But the demon killer doesn't seem quite as distressed as the miko. Perhaps she isn't aware that I hold her boys?"  
   
"That is her mistake, Master, for underestimating you." Kanna was soon to jump on the chance to praise Naraku.  
   
"Yes, obviously." Naraku agreed, narrowing his eyes at the people in the mirror. "Now, where could that monk be, I wonder? Out looking for my castle, is he?"  
   
"I doubt it, my Master. They all think you are long dead." Kanna smiled softly at him as the scene dissolved and she showed him a picture of Miroku flying over a forest on Kirara's back.  
   
"I see they still have their little pet, eh?" Naraku laughed, finding all of this very amusing. "Look how his face is set so seriously, as though he can do anything about all of this. Now, where could he be headed in such a hurry?"  
   
"Let us see..." Kanna let the scene zoom out further and further to show the area Miroku was heading for. "This forest seems vaguely familiar. Do you know which it is, Master?"  
   
"Yes, of course." Naraku nodded. "It seems he is in the forest surrounding the palace that holds the ruler of the Western Lands. Is it still that idiot dog's brother?"  
   
"Sesshoumaru? Yes, he is still Lord of the West." Kanna confirmed.  
   
"But as I recall, Inuyasha and his brother were never on very good terms." Naraku rubbed his chin in curiosity. "Why would the monk be heading to visit Sesshoumaru by himself?"  
   
"Perhaps he thinks that Sesshoumaru is to blame for all that has occurred." Kanna supposed.  
   
"Highly amusing, yes." Naraku laughed at this idea. "Wonderful. Now, show me your sister Kagura."  
   
"Yes, my Master." Kanna complied, the scene in the mirror fading for a few moments before focusing on the youkai woman lying under blankets in a small den, a man curled up at her side, his arms wrapped around her.  
   
"That man...Kagura's mate?" Naraku asked, leaning closer to get a better view of the man.  
   
"Kouga, the leader of the nearby pack of wolf youkai." Kanna explained.  
   
"Him? But he had hated Kagura when I died! What could have shifted their hearts so much?" Naraku wanted to know.  
   
"The answer eludes me, my Master. I don't understand such things." Kanna admitted.  
   
"I never did understand Kagura well. A mistake, she was." Naraku grumbled. "Not like you, Kanna. You do not disappoint me."  
   
"My...Master is too kind." Kanna sounded a bit breathless, her cheeks becoming slightly less pale than usual as she blushed.  
   
"So...it seems we are in no danger of being discovered any time soon. That is good, because tonight I will become weak." Naraku told Kanna, gesturing that she could put her mirror away. "The barrier will be weak as well, and we will be at risk of discovery. But it seems that our only enemies are...indisposed." Naraku laughed for some time, but then cut off suddenly, grabbing Kanna's shoulders and pulling her close. She gasped in surprise, but did not struggle in his grip. "We still have time before the sun sets. Shall we retire to my chamber?"  
   
"As my Master wishes." Kanna answered, a small smile flitting across her emotionless face.  
   
----------  
"Run, Keshiki! He'll get you!" Kokoro squealed in delight as Seishin ran after their sister.  
   
"Help me!" Keshiki ran straight for Yoru, grabbing his hand in her own and letting him run ahead, leading her along.  
   
"You better go faster than that Seishin!" Yoru turned back to smile at the tiring eleven-year old. "You'll never catch us!"  
   
"I'll get Mottomo though!" Seishin swiftly shifted course to the nearby pale headed young one. Mottomo's purple eyes widened in shock and he turned to run, but tripped and was slowed down enough that Seishin was able to tag him. "Ha! You're it!"  
   
"No fair!" Mottomo protested before running after Seishin, trying to right the wrong that had been done to him. "I'll get you back! You just--"  
   
The sudden stop of Mottomo's voice caught the attention of all the children, and they turned to the boy who looked so much like his father, collapsed on the ground and panting heavily. "Mottomo!" Yoru let go of Keshiki's hand finally to race to his brother's side. "What is it?"  
   
"I...don't know. I felt really weak all the sudden." Mottomo let Yoru help him up to shaky feet. "I'm sorry, you guys. I still feel a little weird."  
   
"Maybe you're just tired." Yoru suggested, letting Mottomo take a moment to gain his balance before urging him back toward the dwelling of Sango and Miroku. "Let's just go inside for a bit, okay?"  
   
"Sounds good, thanks." Mottomo stumbled again just as Shippo and Kaede exited the house.  
   
"Mottomo! For the love of the gods!" Kaede seemed highly alarmed, hurrying old legs over to the brothers. "What happened to you?"  
   
"Kaede-baachan?" Mottomo arched an eyebrow in question as she stood very close to him, her eyes going over him critically.  
   
"Your aura...for a moment it faded away. It was very strange. I've never seen something like that happen to a perfectly healthy person." Kaede finished her inspection. "But I can see no problems now. I shall have to think about this development." Kaede and Shippo went back inside with the two brothers, leaving Sango and Miroku's three youngest children to look at each other in confusion.  
   
----------  
  
Yuki eyed the barrier that stood only inches from him questioningly. It didn't seem terribly strong, and he could vaguely see the hazy form of a castle within the barrier, but he wasn't sure what would happen when he touched it. I can't just stare at it all day though, Yuki thought tossing a rock which went through the barrier as though it did not exist. Strange that this barrier only fades the appearance of that castle. Why wouldn't they just make it disappear altogether? He wondered, tossing another rock. The most pressing matter was the smell that was coming from the castle, though. That smell that he'd chased in an almost straight line to this spot, was practically rolling off the castle in great waves. Whoever did that to mother, they're in this castle, and I'll find them Yuki balled up his fists, gathering his courage as he strode straight into the barrier. It offered resistance, and he pushed forward harder, eventually breaking through.  
  
On the other side of the barrier, the castle was as clear as day, but now the surrounding forest was blurry and distorted as the castle had been just moments before. Yuki crept toward the castle, deciding that it would be best to sneak in undetected through a low window rather than trying to enter through the main door. I still don't really know what I'm facing here. I don't want to get taken by surprise and captured. He thought, or have whatever attacked mother come after me. Yuki scowled at the thought of the nameless scent all around him, the only way he knew how to identify his assailant. As he pulled himself up and inside a low window, Yuki looked up and down the halls for anyone that might alert his enemy of his presence. Seeing no one, he continued down the hall, not really knowing what to do other than to look in each room. The scent of his enemy was so strong here that he couldn't separate one scent trail from another.  
  
Yuki sighed silently after opening every door on the ground floor and finding not one living soul in any of them. What the hell is with this place? What kind of freak lives all alone in a huge castle guarded by some damn barrier? Yuki wondered as he decided to check the lower levels of the castle before going upstairs. The scent of the enemy was strong and recent here just like it seemed to be all over the palace, so he didn't see any problem with starting at the bottom and working his way up. After all, Yuki had never been to familiar with castles, so he was unsure as to where the lord of such a place would most likely be. All he could do was check every room until he found someone.  
  
As he hit the bottom of the stairs, Yuki noticed a faint scent which was very familiar, and yet different from that of his enemy. He followed the strengthening scent to a large, heavy door, curious as to who else could be in this castle with the youkai who had stolen his mother's soul. Peaking through the tiny barred window, Yuki could see that he was at the entrance to a small dungeon. And that familiar smell hit him again. It was hard to tell what it was exactly, as it was mixed with other smells, that of his enemy, and a few others he was unsure of. But somehow, the smell reminded him of home. Maybe there's someone in those cells. Maybe someone I know? Yuki wondered as he fiddled with the lock mechanism on the door. He wasn't sure who was in there, but he was becoming increasingly hopeful that it might be two members of his tribe that had gone missing shortly before his mother was attacked. Amai and Nigai...I hope it's them!  
  
----------  
  
"Are you...um, are you okay?" Sekatsu asked the youkai girl that was huddled in one corner of the cell, crying miserably. He might be a bit of a mischief maker, and he'd been in all kinds of trouble, but if there was one thing Sekatsu couldn't handle, it was a girl crying. And this girl had been crying since he woke up in the cell with her.  
  
"Her name is Amai." the boy in the cell across from his informed Sekatsu, standing up and moving until he was pressed against the bars. "She's upset right now. I can take care of it."  
  
"Yeah, Sekatsu, leave her alone. She's only twelve years old. Too young for you." Haruka's voice addressed him from the cell next to his. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her voice. He'd been very excited when he first realized that Tsuyo and him had indeed found her, but that excitement had been short lived, as he was trapped in a dungeon with an endlessly sobbing girl. He could tell from the fact that she had a tail and pointed ears that this Amai was a youkai like Shippo. Also like Shippo, she didn't seem to be very dangerous. In fact, she reminded him of his sisters, Keshiki and Kokoro.  
  
"Sorry you guys, I was just trying to help." Sekatsu grumbled, backing away from the girl.  
  
"She's my sister, stay away from her." the boy across from Sekatsu spoke up again.  
  
"And what's your name?" Sekatsu asked.  
  
"His name is Nigai." Amai looked up from where her head had been resting in her arms, sniffling slightly. "He's my brother."  
  
"She talked!" Tsuyo, who was in a cell diagonal from Sekatsu's, exclaimed. "I was starting to think this would be like one of Kokoro's tantrums, where she just cries and cries and won't shut up."  
  
"You shut up." Haruka growled at him. "She's only a little girl."  
  
"Who's...that guy?" Amai looked up at Sekatsu and pointed at the cell diagonal from them. "He...looks just like you."  
  
"He's Tsuyo, my twin brother." Sekatsu answered, not really sure what had caused Amai to stop crying, but not wanting the spell of peace to break.  
  
"Nigai's my twin brother, too." Amai told him, wiping her eyes slightly and then pointing to the boy glaring angrily at Sekatsu.  
  
"Really? I guess you two do look alike, now that I think about it, but I didn't know there could be twins that looked different. I mean, you're a girl..." Sekatsu began.  
  
"They're fraternal twins, you idiot." Haruka told him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't know that." Sekatsu grumbled.  
  
"Haruka's mean sometimes, don't worry." Amai reassured him. "I think it's cause she's older than all of us. She made Nigai really mad before."  
  
"I am not mean!" Haruka shot out.  
  
"I know what you mean. You should have seen the black eye she gave me once." Sekatsu told Amai, ignoring Haruka's anger.  
  
"She beat you up? A girl?" Nigai laughed, sure that his sister could handle anyone a girl beat up. "What a vicious temper she must have."  
  
"I thought girls weren't supposed to fight." Amai pointed out.  
  
"They can fight whenever they want!" Haruka argued. "And the only reason I hit him was because he grabbed me! I don't have a vicious temper, Nigai. That boy is just a pervert."  
  
"What?" Nigai's eyes bulged in alarm. "You! Get away from my sister! I can see you in there, you know!"  
  
"I'm not even near her!" Sekatsu objected.  
  
"Shush! Someone's coming." Haruka alerted them all. Nigai shot one more glare at Sekatsu before moving to the back of his cell. Everyone else moved to the back of their cells as well, trying to avoid notice. They had met Naraku yesterday, the man who was apparently keeping them captive. Kanna had been present as well, informing them all that this was to be their "master." After that meeting, all of them had agreed that Naraku and Kanna both were exceedingly creepy and disturbing, and that they'd rather not draw the attention of either.  
  
The door to the dungeon opened slowly, and Amai felt restless waiting for their strange captor to come and go. She knew that she didn't want Naraku to pay any attention to her, she had seen the cruelty in his eyes. But it was difficult, laying at the back of the cell and pretending to sleep, not being able to open your eyes to see how long you'd have to wait to get up again.  
  
"Amai! Nigai! It is you!" At the sound of the exclamation, Amai's eyes flew open and she leapt to her feet, running to the bars of her cell.  
  
"Yuki! You came for us!" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and even though she felt a bit ashamed of all the crying she'd been doing lately, Amai couldn't help it. She was so happy to see Yuki, to know that she'd soon be free to go home and see the rest of her friends and family again.  
  
"Yuki! You're here!" Nigai was across the hall, pressed against his bars as well. "How'd you find us? I thought no one was coming."  
  
"I came after mother was attacked." Yuki explained, already working at the lock to Amai's cell with a thin metal pick he'd found outside the dungeons.  
  
"Mother? She...is she okay?" Amai looked ready to shift from happy to sad again, and Yuki cursed his stupidity for mentioning such a thing in front of her.  
  
"She'll be okay, I know." Yuki told them. "Except I have to find the person who stole her soul."  
  
"Stole her soul?" Nigai's eyes bugged out. "I know who!"  
  
"Yes, it was me." Kanna finished, her calm and quiet voice raising a panic among the prisoners.  
  
"Shit! She's here!" Haruka cursed from her cell. She had thought for a moment that she would be freed, but then that damn creepy Kanna had to come back.  
  
"I thought I sensed a disturbance. I am pleased to meet you, my nephew." She made a twisting of lips that somewhat resembled a cruel smile. "But I won't have you running around like that, it won't do at all." Kanna reached for her mirror, and Nigai became more panicky than before.  
  
"Watch it! That mirror, get away from it or it'll take your soul!" he warned his older brother.  
  
"You did it then! And what do you mean, calling me your nephew?" Yuki ignored the advice, and right after the question left his lips, a bright, glowing form left his body and entered the mirror, leaving him to collapse on the ground.  
  
"Just that. Kagura was my sister." Kanna informed the unconscious boy. Nigai was, as usual, in a rage.  
  
"My mom, your sister? What the hell are you, anyway? You're a twisted fuck, that's what!" he screamed at her as she used a barrier to hold back Haruka as she placed the unmoving Yuki in her cell.  
  
"Perhaps you think that, but you are in there, and I am out here. A good day to you." Kanna curtsied and left.  
  
----------  
  
"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you. It is extremely urgent." Miroku bowed slightly before the elegant man looking down at him. Sesshoumaru blinked down at the dark head and then glanced at his apologetic looking servant before waving the frightened young youkai away. He turned his attention back to Miroku as they were left alone in his private throne room.  
  
"I know you." he spoke to the other man. "You are my brother's friend. The monk..."  
  
"Miroku." the monk supplied.  
  
"Yes, that's it." Sesshoumaru waved a hand lightly, which showed how little he cared to remember such things as well as indicating that Miroku need not continue his bow. "I have not seen Inuyasha for some time now. How is he?"  
  
"That is precisely the reason I have come, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku made another slight bow.  
  
"By your extreme politeness, I take it that you want something from me." Sesshoumaru almost smiled at the surprise on the monk's face. "Tell me, what trouble has my brother caused you now?"  
  
"Inuyasha...he's hurt." Miroku admitted. "It seems that his soul was taken from him."  
  
"His soul? That's foolish. Why wouldn't he just be killed?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Whoever took it, we think they wanted the Shikon no Tama." Miroku explained.  
  
"What do I have to do with all this?" Sesshoumaru demanded after a moment of silence.  
  
"We were hoping that somehow...Tensusaiga might bring his soul back." Miroku explained, feeling a little foolish under the critical gaze.  
  
"That's not what Tensusaiga was meant for. Inuyasha's not dead, and so there's nothing I can do." Sesshoumaru told the monk.  
  
"Well...we just thought that perhaps the sword would call back his soul." Miroku elaborated. "Isn't that how it brings people back to life?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru touched the hilt of the blade he rarely used. "I never bothered with how it worked."  
  
"I understand." Miroku bowed slightly once more. "Perhaps you'd be willing to try?"  
  
"I am needed here. I cannot leave my palace." Sesshoumaru told the man.  
  
"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, I know that Inuyasha and yourself were not close brothers in the past, but I know that you reconciled and I had hoped that he would be important enough that you might consider at least attempting to save him." Miroku entreated.  
  
"I understand what you are saying, monk." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I do care for my brother, and this news does distress me, whatever you may believe my reaction to be. But I speak the truth when I say I am needed here. I have others who look to me, and I cannot abandon them."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please." a soft, female voice interrupted them, and Miroku turned just as Sesshoumaru stood from his throne, rushing to the side of the woman with shining black hair and large grey blue eyes who stood at the entrance to the room. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"No, Rin, you are my responsibility." Sesshoumaru insisted.  
  
"He is your brother." she shook her head, but allowed his arms to support her frail, delicate figure. Miroku hadn't noticed when he first saw her, but Rin did look very weak. He remembered a young, lively girl, always at Sesshoumaru's side. She had grown into a lovely woman, but it distressed Miroku to see how her health had deteriorated. And from the way Sesshoumaru, usually devoid of all emotion, looked at her, Miroku wasn't surprised at all that he hesitated to leave the woman's side even for the sake of his only brother.  
  
"But Rin, you are not well. When you are better, then perhaps--" he began, but the woman shook her head, cutting him off.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I haven't been well for a long time now, and I'm not going to be getting better anytime soon." Rin assured him, though obviously it wasn't what the youkai lord wanted to hear. "I may be a bit weak, but I assure you, I'll be fine on my own until you get back. Besides, Fuyu and Natsu should be back by tonight, and they're more than capable of watching over me."  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru looked torn between expressing feelings for the woman in his arms or remaining reasonably detached in the presence of Miroku.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I may say..." Miroku hated to use this sort of trick, but Inuyasha needed help, and if this worked, then it would be worth it. "You do remember the Lady Kagome? Inuyasha's wife?"  
  
"Kagome! Oh, it's been so long since I last saw her." Rin smiled at Miroku and at Sesshoumaru. "I was so young back then, do you remember, Sesshoumaru? How is she doing, may I ask?"  
  
"She is not well, I fear." Miroku shook his head. "You see, one of her children has gone missing, and now that Inuyasha's life is hanging on by such a thin thread...she's in a state of constant grief."  
  
"I...do remember her. She was a very kind woman, as I recall." Sesshoumaru glanced back down at Rin, obviously reminded of her. "I regret to hear that she is in such a sad state."  
  
"Yes, that is also why I came. It is bad enough with Inuyasha's life threatened, but Kagome and him love each other so deeply, I fear that his death would lead to her own demise." Miroku told the lord.  
  
"No! This is simply terrible! Sesshoumaru, please go!" Rin urged him.  
  
"But...what if it doesn't work?" he asked her, obviously already conceding to her demand.  
  
"All we can do is try, isn't it?" she asked him. "You will try your best, won't you?"  
  
"Rin...I will be gone shortly." Sesshoumaru whispered something further into her ear, and she kissed his cheek softly before excusing herself from the room. Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku, looking rather determined. "All right then, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
The End (Of Part 6, That Is) 


	7. Haruka Won't Be Your Skanky Maid!

Okay, I hate this stupid ghetto Microsoft Word wannabe program! Jade, this computer SUCKS!!! Man, I miss my dearest Goad, stored way back at college and awaiting my return. Goad had REAL Word on her, not stupid ghetto Word that screws up your files and makes you reformat them so that fanfiction.net will upload them. Man. What a load. Okay, and if my brother's NOT legal little friend doesn't stop trying to grope me, he's gonna get slapped like my name's Sango and he's a monk! GRR!!! Okay, storytime.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 7

*****

"Get away from that guy. You don't know who he is." Tsuyo was watching from across the hall as Haruka tried to clean the dirt off of the face of the teenaged boy sharing her cell now. "He could grab you or something."

"I think I'll trust him, thanks Tsuyo." Haruka rolled her eyes. "You, on the other hand..."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tsuyo protested.

"Anyway, I don't care who he is. He tried to save us, and he got a lot farther than you or Sekatsu, so you can just leave him alone." Haruka huffed.

"He's my oldest brother, Yuki." Nigai told her helpfully from his cell. "How's he look?"

"He's a bit scuffed up, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Haruka told the other boy. "So he's a youkai like you then? I suppose the ears should've tipped me off, huh?" Haruka tweaked one of the unconscious boys pointed ears.

"Is Yuki awake?" Amai asked, unable to see her brother. "I want to hear his voice."

"He's still out, sorry Amai." Haruka told the girl. "But he shouldn't be down for long."

"Hey, if you'd like, I could tell you a story." Sekatsu offered, feeling thoroughly useless next to the impressive youth who had almost freed them all.

"That's a good idea, Sekatsu." Haruka smiled, hesitating before spitting on a bit of torn cloth from the hem of her shirt, using it to scrub Yuki's face. Something about the young man's face, even in it's rested state, was vaguely familiar to her. Almost like a memory from her childhood. She shrugged it off as nothing, listening for Sekatsu to begin one of his stories. Sekatsu and Tsuyo were troublesome, but they were wonderful storytellers. They'd always had a flare for the dramatic, and it was one of the things she'd always admired in them.

"Tell her the story about the giant turtle!" Tsuyo encouraged, seeing that his brother was having trouble coming up with a story.

"I don't know...what kind of story would you like?" Sekatsu asked the pretty girl with the bright blue eyes.

"Tell me a story...about a princess!" Amai decided.

"Don't do that! Just tell her the turtle story!" Tsuyo argued.

"Amai! You're such a girl." Nigai grumbled, but he was obviously interested in hearing a story too, whether or not it had turtles in it.

"Of course I am, you idiot _boy._" Amai stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to Sekatsu, who snapped his fingers all of the sudden in decision.

"All right, I've got a good one. Keshiki's favorite!" Sekatsu assured the girl.

"Keshiki liked the turtle story best." Tsuyo advised.

"Keshiki?" she asked.

"My sister." he answered. "Anyway, it all happened long ago, on the other side of the river of stars..."

"No! Not this girly story!" Tsuyo pouted. "I've had to listen to this one a million times. The turtle story's better, you should tell that one."

"Hey, lemme tell this story, okay?" Sekatsu shook his head at his brother's interruption. "Like I was saying, all the way on the other side of the stars, there was a God who lived alone with his only daughter, Orihime."

"And she was a princess?" Amai smiled sweetly up at him.

"Of course! She wore beautiful robes spun from the finest silk, and she had a thousand servants to feed her and bring her beautiful things." Sekatsu told the girl. "And you see, it was Orihime's job to weave the clothing for the gods. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Amai asked.

"Because, she was a powerful princess, and gods need clothes woven by only the most holy people. And of course, since she was the daughter of a god, she was perfect for the job." Sekatsu explained. "It was very easy for her, too, since she was such a hard worker and it came to her so naturally. But then the god started to notice something about his daughter, Orihime. She was very lonely, all by herself with him in heaven. She had grown into a beautiful woman, and it was time for Orihime to get married." Sekatsu told Amai, who was completely entranced. "So he looked all over the galaxy, and on the other side of the river of stars, he found a man named Hikoboshi. This young man was a hard worker, and he grew food for all the people in the world."

"Everyone? That's a lot of food though!" Amai sounded amazed.

"Yes, but he was very good at farming, and he had his cows to help him. So the god decided that Hikoboshi and Orihime should be married, and they were! The two of them fell in love and were very happy together, but there was one problem." Sekatsu paused. "You see, they were so busy being in love that Hikoboshi and Orihime never did any work! Of course, the gods were very upset about all this, and Orihime was returned to heaven, separated from her precious husband."

"Oh no!" Amai gasped.

"It was very sad, and Orihime could never stop crying. So finally, her father allowed her one day of the year when she could come back to earth to see her Hikoboshi every year. And now, it's a very magical day! If someone makes a wish on that day, the gods will hear them and give them whatever they wish for." Sekatsu finished.

"Really?" Amai asked. "Anything at all?"

"What if they were evil and wished for a bad thing?" Nigai asked.

"Well, the gods would know and wouldn't grant an evil wish." Sekatsu explained.

"That was a very good story." Amai told him. "Thanks a lot."

"Good job, Sekatsu." Haruka praised him from her cell. "I always loved how you told that story."

"I like the turtle story better." Tsuyo grumbled.

"We _all _know you like the turtle story better." Haruka sighed, turning her attention back to her new cellmate, who was stirring slightly. "You guys, Yuki's waking up!"

"He is?" Amai sounded extremely excited by the prospect, and Nigai was pushed so close to his bars that it looked like he might force his body through them.

"I think so..." Haruka smiled down at the young man. "Yuki? Yuki? Can you hear me? Wake up."

"Hmm?" he grumbled, a hand ruffling his longish black hair as he slowly blinked brilliant red eyes up at her. "Who're you?" he asked sleepily. "Do...I know you?"

"Not really." Haruka told him, but she couldn't push down the feeling that she _did_ know this person from somewhere she simply couldn't place. "But Amai and Nigai are here."

"Amai? Nigai?" at this, Yuki attempted to jump up, only knocking Haruka over and practically tripping himself in the process before finally sitting back down. He looked around at his surroundings before he remembered what had happened to him.

"Oh yeah. Shit." he cursed, crossing his arms.

"I know. You're telling me." Haruka grumbled, climbing to her feet and brushing the dirt off of her backside. "Don't get all excited like that again, I don't have the energy or the patience."

"Yeah! You keep away from Haruka! She'll kick your ass!" Tsuyo threatened.

"Kick my ass?" Yuki stood up more slowly this time, showing that he was a full hand taller than this temperamental human girl. "I'd like to see that."

"Don't start with me, buddy!" Haruka hissed. "I'll have you know, I'm not afraid of you just because you're some overgrown idiot youkai boy."

"You aren't, are you?" Yuki laughed tauntingly. "Come on then, human, take your best shot." Yuki spread his arms and waited for her to punch. Haruka growled before leaping at Yuki with all the force she could, but he caught her and held her back easily. This only infuriated her more.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I've got--" Haruka suddenly stopped speaking and collapsed in a heap right in front of the utterly shocked Yuki.

"Dammit! I told you to keep away!" Tsuyo was rabid.

"I didn't touch her! She just...hey you? Are you okay?" Yuki had been annoyed with the girl's bossy attitude, but she was smaller than him, and he couldn't help but think of her as his responsibility, just as he always had with all his younger siblings. Bending over her, he reached a hand out to touch her shoulder when she stirred slightly before waking back up.

"What's going on over there?" Sekatsu demanded.

"That Yuki guy knocked Haruka down!" Tsuyo informed his brother.

"He did not! She just fell!" Nigai asserted.

"Oh gods...my head." Haruka reached out and took Yuki's hand without really looking at him, letting him help her up. "Did I just...faint? I feel so weird."

"What the hell was that? You scared the shit out of me." Yuki scolded her. "Looked like you fucking dropped dead out of nowhere."

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Tsuyo reminded the youkai, who simply growled at him.

"I don't know what happened. We argued and then...I just fell." Haruka shook her head, obviously unsure of it all. "I still feel a bit shaky. I wonder...what the hell that was all about."

"Just sit down over here, okay?" Yuki helped her to her scrappy futon. "I don't care if you can kick my ass or not, just don't pull that shit again. Fucking gave me a fit."

"Haruka? You okay?" Sekatsu called to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haruka smiled slightly. "I feel so stupid, fucking fainting."

"You must be tired." Nigai told the silver haired teenager. "Trying to watch out for all of us this whole time."

"You watched out for them?" Yuki raised a black eyebrow at the pretty girl. "Thank you for that."

"They're my responsibility, too." Haruka told him.

"How about we share?" he asked her, not wanting another argument. Haruka laid down on her bed, still trying to think of how she knew this boy.

"Sounds fine to me." she told him. "I'm taking a nap. You watch them."

----------

"I need to talk to both of you." Kaede approached Shippo and Sango, both of whom were resting outside the house for a moment as they watched the children play. "There has been a disturbing development."

"Do you mean the problems Yoru and Mottomo have been having? I don't understand what all that could have to do with the rest of this." Shippo shook his head as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome's two youngest, playing with the others even as if they hadn't both been having frightening fainting spells for the past few days. Ever since they had begun, of course Shippo and Sango had been watching those two more carefully than the rest.

"Believe it or not, I have discovered the cause of their problem." Kaede informed the other two adults as she settled down next to them on the porch. "It is deceptively simple, so I overlooked it. What is the link between Yoru and Mottomo?"

"They're brothers." Sango answered patiently, knowing that Kaede was starting out with something so simple only because it would help Shippo and herself understand.

"Yes, and their father has been attacked in a very unique fashion. The very soul he held was stolen, along with the Shikon no Tama and the wish that he made. There were many side effects of this attack, the most obvious being Inuyasha's sudden change in appearance. Almost as though he never made that wish at all." Kaede began. Sango gasped, thinking she might know what the problem was, but not wanting to jump to conclusions. "Now think, if Inuyasha never made that wish, the wish to be with Kagome forever, what might have happened differently? Do you recall Kagome explaining to us that when Inuyasha came back to her, she wanted nothing to do with him? She was only forced to stay with him because of the power of the wish. If the wish was not a factor, then perhaps..."

"They'd never have..." Shippo began, fading off as his green eyes widened in shock.

"And then, the children..." Sango guessed. "If Inuyasha and Kagome never ended up together...the children would never have been born."

"Exactly." Kaede nodded. "This wish has been erased, and it is affecting not only the present, but also the past. It is difficult for the ripples caused by this stone to be completely followed, but in the end, I fear that if we do not save Inuyasha as well as the wish he made, those two boys will disappear."

"And then, if Haruka is somehow still alive..." Sango began.

"She won't be for long." Kaede nodded.

----------

"No chance am I _ever_ putting that thing on." Haruka eyed the small, extremely thin garment Kanna had handed her with disgust. She was wearing shackles, as Kanna had come to the dungeon that day to say that Haruka would be the "master's new serving maid." Not wanting to cause trouble, she had simply gone along with the strange woman, but she was not about to sacrifice her dignity to that creepy Naraku character. "I'm _especially _not wearing it for that nasty freak." She clarified, tossing it back to Kanna.

"Nasty freak? Very well then." Kanna almost smiled. "Come with me." the ghostly woman led her down the hall to Naraku's private chambers and bid her to enter.

"Ah, Kanna, you've returned." Naraku stood from the chair he'd been waiting in. "But I see my little pet didn't like the new clothes I bought her? How selfish of her to refuse my gift." Naraku moved toward them smoothly, and though he looked dangerous, he didn't look angry. Thus, when his hand flashed through the air toward Haruka's face, it sent her to the ground, as she was caught completely by surprise.

"You'll have to do better than that." Haruka stuck her nose up, standing up again with limited difficulty. "I'm not wearing that disgusting thing."

"Really?" Naraku asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

"She has told me as much." Kanna confirmed. "And Master, she refused to address you properly."

"Did she?" Naraku wanted to know.

"She called you a 'nasty freak,' I believe." Kanna reported.

"A nasty freak?" Naraku asked, turning to Haruka.

"That's what you are, you crazy fuck!" Haruka shouted at him. "Capturing kids and dressing them up in this smutty kind of thing. What's your problem?" Her answer was a strong punch to the gut, which left her gasping for air.

"Oh, only you wear this outfit now." he answered her. "And you are a woman, I see." Naraku reached for her chest to demonstrate his point, but she batted his arm away. "And you will not resist me!"

"I won't be your whore! That's what she's for!" Haruka pointed to Kanna angrily. Kanna did not seem upset by this, she simply watched the scene with slight amusement in her eyes. Naraku hit Haruka again, and though she tried to block it, he still landed it quite hard, knocking her to the floor.

"You will do as I say! And you will show respect to myself and to Kanna. I am your master, and she is your better. You will treat us as such!" Naraku demanded.

"Go to hell!" Haruka hissed, but before she could climb back to her feet, he kicked her in the face, knocking her back down.

"What did you say?" Naraku asked her.

"I told you to go to hell." she told him, though her voice was thick with pain.

"It seems she does not wish to serve you, my Master." Kanna observed.

"Perhaps if she understood the consequences more fully, she would not be so quick to disobey." Naraku commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruka asked.

"If you do not do as I say with the proper respect, I will find another serving maid." Naraku told her. "I have no use for one so stupid as you."

"My Master has also shown interest in the youkai girl." Kanna explained.

"Amai? But...she's just a girl!" Haruka protested.

"Perhaps, but she is mine now, and I can do with her as I please." Naraku waved a dismissive hand. "You should thank my kindness in allowing you to choose whether she is my maid or you are. I could simply choose for myself, you know."

"Wait!" Haruka's yellow eyes looked leaden with the weight of responsibility. "I'll do it. I'll wear that thing. I'll do whatever you say as long as you don't do anything to Amai." Kanna and Naraku smiled and nodded at each other before Kanna handed the thin, skimpy garment back to Haruka.

"Very well." she spoke, in her breathy whisper of a voice. "Your uniform."

----------

"No, so you see, the idea is that the whole time, the world was on the back of this giant turtle." Tsuyo explained to Amai. "That's why it was separated from the stars and things like that."

"But isn't it _still_ separated? I mean, if we were on the turtle's back, how did we get off?" Amai asked him.

"Gah! Never mind! You don't understand the story, you stupid woman!" Tsuyo tossed his arms up and went to pout.

"Don't listen to him. He's just mad cause he doesn't know the answer." Sekatsu assured the girl, who smiled up at him.

"Sekatsu, when is Haruka coming back?" Amai asked him.

"Yeah, I don't like this. She's been gone all day." Nigai growled.

"Well, Kanna said she was going to do some job for Naraku, so who knows." Yuki commented.

"Do you really think she'll work for him?" Tsuyo asked. "I mean, sure, he might threaten her, but she'd never cave. Haruka is one tough bitch."

"Don't call her that." Sekatsu told his brother.

"Oh, sorry about my language _mom_. I'll be sure to watch it next time." Tsuyo mocked him. Just then, the dungeon door was unlocked, and Kanna entered, followed by a thoroughly disheveled looking Haruka, wearing a lot less than she'd been in when they'd last seen her.

"Haruka!" Amai shouted, excited, than shocked. "What are you wearing?"

"What did you do to her? I'll kill you!" Tsuyo threatened.

"You think so?" Kanna arched a snowy eyebrow. "Don't get so overexcited, I've brought the little dog girl back to you, now keep it down." she cast a barrier quickly before putting Haruka back in her cell with a concerned looking Yuki. "Get your rest, puppy. We'll need you again tomorrow." With that, Kanna left.

"Haruka? What'd they do?" Sekatsu asked as soon as the woman was gone.

"Yeah, why're you wearing that outfit?" Amai wanted to know.

"I don't know, I kinda like that thing." Tsuyo opined, tilting his head as he watched Haruka's backside.

"Dammit, you little pervert." Yuki chucked a little rock at the other boy's head before he turned to where Haruka stood, not speaking. "Haruka, are you okay?" Yuki asked her, moving to her side and gingerly reaching for her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he let his hand rest there, and it was as if he had unleashed all her pent up emotions with that touch. Instantly, Haruka threw herself into his arms and began to sob. Yuki had known her for little more than a week, but he had never seen half as emotional as she was now. Not knowing what else to do, he simply held her.

"Hey! Get your hands off her! She's practically naked!" Tsuyo protested. Yuki glared at him, but it was true. Haruka was wearing very little. But she had obviously been through a lot, noting her appearance. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, and her smooth silver hair was thoroughly mussed and tangled. Yuki guided her to her futon, muttering comforting noises the whole time as he wrapped a blanket around her the best he could with her refusing to let go of him.

"Haruka, please, tell me what happened." Yuki prompted her, working his clawed hand through her tangles gently.

"What are you trying to pull! He's got her on the bed! Yuki's gonna sleep with her!" Tsuyo was on high alert, but another well aimed stone shut him up.

"Would you stop it!?" Yuki shouted. "I'm only trying to help her."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sekatsu wanted to know.

"She doesn't look good from here." Nigai commented.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Yuki answered before turning back to Haruka. She didn't seem to want to answer him, so he simply held her until she fell asleep, and then he deposited her gently on her futon. All the while, Yuki couldn't help but curse himself.

__

She's my responsibility, and I've failed her. Yuki realized. _I've failed them all._

*****

The End (Of Part 7, That Is)


	8. Yuck, Naraku, Only Kanna Wants Your Nast...

Do do do dee doo doo doo!!! Do doo doo dee doodoo! Okay, sorry, but when you're listening to a song that has no words, you have to sing it in do dee doo style. Anyway, I just got money from my aunt and uncle, so I promptly spent it all on dinner, new pants, the Spiderman soundtrack, Harry Potter, and the Prince of Egypt. But I saved twenty dollars of it! That's right! I'm all frugal and shit!

Okay, important stuff right here: Calendar, she did NOT get raped. Just all beat up and shit. And maybe a little groped. But no sex happened. Sorry if I insinuated that. She's just upset cause she caved and gave up her dignity and all that. But I can see how you'd think nasty ass Naraku would do that. He's such a freak. Kanna'd probably help. Yeah, Madeleine, it is yucky. And Calendar, I guess for the rest, you'll just have to keep reading, ne? Oh, and Agent Kodama, I don't know if it does any good for you to review MY story, asking Purple Mouse to update, but knock yourself out honey.

****

VERY IMPORTANT!!!! Naraku is nasty in this chapter. Super nasty. I'm upping the rating cause he's just too scary for me. So yeah. It might give you nightmares.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 8

*****

"This is where Kagome has been keeping him." Sango showed Sesshoumaru to the door of the room, wringing her hands in his presence. He made her nervous, looking over her home so completely, taking in every speck of dirt, every frayed bit of floor mat, and never commenting on any of it. He looked just as he had when she had last seen him at Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding, so beautiful and icy all at once. He was so regal, it was impossible to forget that he was usually surrounded by servants, living in a lavish palace. Sango looked around her home, suddenly finding it very dingy.

"I'll do it now, then, if there's no problem." Sesshoumaru's deep, rich voice interrupted her self-conscious thoughts.

"As soon as possible would be the best." Miroku's arm draped comfortably over his wife's shoulder, telling her silently to relax. "Kaede says the urgency has increased."

"Yes, the children..." Sango looked around, wondering if any of the young ones were nearby. Of course, they were all in bed, and Shippo was checking just to make sure, but she didn't want Yoru and Mottomo to know that their lives might be in danger. "If we don't do it soon, Yoru and Mottomo will be...unborn." Sango explained. "It's a reaction to the reversal of the wish."

"Does their mother know about this?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyeing the door.

"She's in enough of a state as it is." Sango answered. "If possible, we'd like to keep this bit from her."

"Understood." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Shall we, then?"

"Do you want us in there with you?" Miroku asked.

"I assumed you would want to make sure I did only as you said." Sesshoumaru replied.

"We trust you, or we wouldn't have asked you for this favor in the first place." Miroku told the youkai lord. "I think we'll keep an eye on Kagome out here. I wouldn't want to upset her, and in the state she's in..."

"I see," Sesshoumaru eyed the hand on Sango's shoulder. "You miss your wife. I will not interfere." And with that, he opened the door, scooped up the sleeping woman next to his brother, and simply dumped her in Miroku's arms before going back into the room and shutting the door. Miroku's mouth was open the whole time, as he tried unsuccessfully to respond to Sesshoumaru's comment.

"He's very perceptive for someone who seems not to know a thing about emotions, isn't he?" Sango asked, helping him take Kagome to their own room and lay her in Sango's futon.

"You don't know the half of it, Sango." Miroku whispered to her, "When I went to the palace, do you know who I saw?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Rin."

"The little girl from Kagome's wedding? The flower girl?" Sango asked. "How is she?"

"Yes, that same girl. But you wouldn't know it was her now. I almost think it was actually some other woman with that girl's name. But the effect she has on Sesshoumaru..." Miroku drifted off.

"The only time I ever thought he had any feelings at all was when he looked at her." Sango nodded, smiling.

"Yes, but now she's grown up, Sango. A grown woman." Miroku sighed. "And she's such a weak thing now. Frail, like she's very ill."

"Oh no! Did Sesshoumaru tell you what was wrong with her?" Sango asked.

"I never asked him. It's not something I'm sure he'd like to talk about." Miroku told her. "I wouldn't want to talk about it if you were like that."

"But we're married! Rin's not...or is she?" Sango arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but they seemed very attached. He wouldn't leave the castle because she needed him. It took her agreement to get him to leave." Miroku told her.

"Is that so?" Sango asked, sighing as Miroku wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple lightly.

"I missed you." he told her, deeply breathing in the scent of her hair. His fingers inched toward her ponytail, working the tie until her hair came loose.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango giggled as he buried his face in a handful of her hair. "You're so ridiculous sometimes."

"I just love that smell." he told her, dropping the hair and combing out the black silk with his fingers.

"What smell?" she asked, leaning forward to kiss his chin softly.

"Your smell. You smell like home to me." Miroku told her, his hand stroking the side of her face. "Even before we lived here, you know. As long as I've known you, I knew my home was wherever you were."

"You're lying." Sango smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowered himself for a kiss. "But it's still sweet."

"How are the babies?" he asked her, kissing along her jaw lightly.

"All of them are fine, except the twins." Sango answered. "They ran off the day you left."

"Boys." Miroku sighed. "How many times have they run away now?"

"I've lost count." Sango answered, making a soft noise as Miroku's mouth worked down over her throat. "Miroku,"

"Mm," he answered, continuing his work.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, but we're supposed to be watching Kagome." Sango pushed at him halfheartedly.

"She's asleep." Miroku answered, his hands somehow already working at Sango's obi. "We'll be quiet. She won't know."

"But Miroku..." she hesitated.

"Sango, I love--" Miroku was cut off by a loud yell coming from where they'd left Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"What now?" Sango's hands trembled to refasten the bit of cording that Miroku had worked loose as they both raced back to where they'd left him, sliding open the door to reveal both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling as though they were awake, but with eyes empty of life.

"What happened?" Miroku asked no one in particular, moving to check the vital signs of Sesshoumaru as Sango did the same for Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru's alive, but he's unconscious." Miroku spotted Tensusaiga, imbedded in the floor near Inuyasha and moved to retrieve it as Sango made her report.

"Inuyasha's exactly the same. Whatever happened, it didn't help." Sango sighed, just as Miroku yelped in surprise and pain after reaching to touch Tensusaiga. "Did you cut yourself?"

"No," Miroku told her, looking to her with confusion thick in his purple eyes. "It's hot. Like fire."

----------

"Haruka, you should try to get some sleep." Yuki kneeled over the silver-haired girl crying in her futon silently. "You've been crying for days now." he sighed, upset that he could do nothing about the humiliation that Haruka was suffering through.

"What do you think of me now?" Haruka whispered softly, not wanting to wake up the other prisoners as it was late at night. "Now that I'm his little toy, what do you think of me?"

"I think you need some sleep, Haruka." Yuki patted her head softly, trying to calm her down.

"I gave up. You know why?" she asked him. "He said...if I didn't do it, they'd take Amai and make her be their maid."

"Amai? In that outfit?" Yuki growled. "She's barely a woman!" he hissed angrily.

"She's only a girl still." Haruka told him. "I wanted to protect her."

"And you did. You should be proud of yourself." Yuki stroked her silver hair softly.

"Yuki?" Haruka spoke up after a while. "I think you'd be a good father."

"Wh--what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"You always know how to take charge, and even though you were captured, the others still look up to you." Haruka told him. "And now...you're being so nice to me."

"I couldn't be your father." Yuki reminded her. "You're older than me."

"Yuki, I'm glad I met you." Haruka told him. "This situation is terrible, but I'm glad that I got to meet you."

"I'm glad too." he paused, moving some of the hair out of her face as her yellow eyes gleamed up at him. "Haruka?"

"What?" she asked.

"I know this will sound stupid...but do we know each other?" Yuki asked her. "Sometimes, I think that you remind me of someone I met once, long ago."

"I don't know, but I feel the same way." Haruka told him. "Maybe...hmm...maybe our parents are friends or something."

"Wouldn't that be strange?" he laughed slightly, shrugging.

"Yuki?" Haruka asked after a while. "Would you...would you tell me a story?"

"Sure." Yuki nodded, thinking for a bit before nodding sharply. "I know a good one. It's a legend my father told me when I was still just a pup."

"What's it about?" Haruka smiled, feeling a bit foolish at asking someone younger than her for a bedtime story, but still eager for the sound of his voice lulling her to sleep.

"Actually, it's about my grandparents, Masurao and Shuryou." Yuki told her.

"There's a legend about your grandparents?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, because how they met...was a little unconventional." Yuki explained. "You'll see."

"All right, on with the story then." Haruka cuddled deeper in her blanket, blinking up at the youkai boy.

"Well, it all started long ago in the wolf youkai tribe that lives in a region far from this one, over the mountains and next to a great volcano." Yuki began. "There was a tribe that was very prosperous. In fact, the leader of the tribe had no less than twenty children with his mate."

"Twenty? What kind of woman would ever want to have twenty?" Haruka's eyes goggled.

"It happens, trust me." Yuki thought of his own mother with a smile. "Anyway, this was good, because it meant there was going to be an heir to lead the tribe, and they wouldn't have to worry about that heir being killed because another could replace him, and another, and so on."

"That's terrible!" Haruka gasped.

"Well, obviously the leader didn't love his children very much. You'll see." Yuki told her. "In a wolf tribe, the children of the leader are more powerful than others their own age, but the power they receive is split between all of them. The eldest gets the most power, since he is the heir. The second gets quite a bit still since he's second in line, and on down like that. Now, the women children aren't ever going to be leader, unless all their brother's die and they have no male cousins, so they don't have nearly as much power."

"That's ridiculous." Haruka huffed. "Stupid backwards Feudal age."

Yuki furrowed his brow at her comment, but continued anyway. "So anyway, the least powerful of all the children was the youngest girl, of course. Her name was Masurao. So little power did she have that it was almost as though she was a normal girl, without parents of any real importance. Now, Masurao didn't like her life as the least powerful, least important child. She wanted to make a difference in her world, but she had no sway over her siblings or her parents. So she made up her mind one day to run away and start over with a different wolf pack."

"Good for her." Haruka nodded sharply.

"I knew you'd like this story." Yuki chuckled. "Now, Masurao was tough, but no one really knew that she had secretly spied on the men of the tribe, learning how to fight. Masurao wanted to be a warrior, but sadly, she couldn't do this because she was a woman."

"That's stupid. Women should be able to do whatever they want." Haruka crossed her arms in a sullen movement.

"Not everyone thinks that, though. So Masurao, when she started over, she wanted to become a warrior. She knew that if she wanted to do this, she had to become a man, so that way she could do whatever she wanted and make a difference." Yuki explained. "She disguised herself as a man, wearing armor and furs so that no one would be able to see what she really is. And when she found a new wolf pack, one that she'd never seen before, she introduced herself to them as Masurao, a young lone wolf who was looking to join their tribe. Masurao was accepted into the tribe, at that time led by Shuryou's father, and she joined the ranks of the warriors, scouting the territory and helping to expand it." Yuki paused. "Now, you aren't a youkai, so you don't really understand this part, but there was more to Masurao's ruse than simply dressing up. Wolf youkai have a very strong sense of smell, and...there are certain times...when a female becomes fertile...that the smell of that youkai gives off their gender more clearly than the appearance. So Masurao always made sure that at those times, she was sent off on lone scouting missions or anything that would end with her alone so that she wasn't found out. Now, this worked out fine, and Masurao was actually a more than competent fighter. She soon became close friends with Shuryou, and it was rumored that he trusted Masurao as his future advisor. And then there was a great attack from a tribe of strange vulture youkai. Many of the wolves were killed or injured, even though the fight was eventually won by the wolf pack. In this battle, Shuryou was almost killed by a sneak attack from a vulture youkai, but Masurao saw it coming and took the hit herself. Now, of course Shuryou was devastated that his closest comrade was so terribly wounded on his account. He was constantly at Masurao's side as she slowly recovered from the nearly fatal wound, and that's when her secret came out. When she went into her cycle, she was still grounded by her injuries, but she was coherent enough to know that if she didn't get away, Shuryou would figure her out. So she tried to escape, waiting until he was asleep and sneaking out of the cave. She planned to find a nearby shelter and wait out her cycle before she went back to the tribe. But she didn't realize that Shuryou would come after her, thinking she was still too weak to be wandering off by herself. And when he found her, he could smell what she was, and he finally knew the whole truth. The man he trusted and was so close to wasn't even a man! Shuryou was furious, but he didn't want to leave his friend in the woods by herself. He may have been angry, but the fact that she was a woman only reinforced his need to protect her. So he took her back. While they were returning, something happened between them. It changed how Shuryou thought, and in the end, he fell in love with Masurao, who admitted that she had actually been in love with him for quite some time. And so, they were mated and Masurao helped Shuryou lead his pack, finally as important as she'd always wanted to be."

"Mmm," Haruka yawned, "That's a nice story." she smiled sleepily up at Yuki, who couldn't help but smile back down at her. "I liked the happy ending."

"I thought you might." he told her, reaching up to stroke a silver lock of hair out of her face. "Now, go to sleep."

"I will," Haruka assured him, "thanks for taking care of me."

"It's nothing." he told him. "Thank you for watching out for my sister."

"You're welcome." she smiled sadly, yawning again, smiling softly as she fell asleep under Yuki's protective watch.

----------

Haruka stood in the darkest corner of Naraku's chambers, not wanting to be seen or noticed in the slightest. She'd made him breakfast and served him, but he had ignored most of the neatly presented meal and had moped silently all morning. Haruka didn't know why he seemed to be in such a touchy mood, but when Kanna had attempted to massage his shoulders, he had slapped her across the face and told her to get out of his sight. Haruka wanted nothing more than to leave the room as well, but she knew she'd be in trouble if she left. She tried to keep her mind off of her situation by looking out the window, trying to judge where the sun might be in the sky. Once it entered the window, she'd only have an hour or so before Naraku typically sent her back to the dungeon. Haruka supposed that the situation could be worse. After all, at least she was the only prisoner forced to suffer such a lack in dignity. Also, even though Naraku was frightening, and he did hit her on occasion, she had been afraid he would try far worse things, judging from the outfit she was made to wear. 

Haruka wondered idly if her old clothes were still somewhere in the castle, or if Naraku had destroyed them. It was probably the latter, and that would be a shame. First of all, if she was going to ever escape from this place, she didn't want to tromp through the forest in the skimpy, useless outfit she wore now. Secondly, she had to buy those pants herself, and they were expensive. She didn't want to have to pay to replace them. Also, she hated how Tsuyo kept trying really hard not to stare at her, but only succeeded in ogling her only when she wasn't looking. Yuki wasn't staring at her all the time, and they were in the same cell. What was it about Yuki that made him so much more mature than Tsuyo and Sekatsu, even though he was a year younger? Perhaps the fact that he was a youkai had something to do with it, but Haruka wasn't sure. Maybe if she knew where it was she had seen him before...

"You, girl, come over here." Naraku suddenly spoke up. Haruka shuddered slightly before walking over hesitantly. She waited for his instructions as he looked her over carefully, his eyes making her feel dirty as they caressed her scantily clad body. "Come closer." he told her, beckoning with one hand. Haruka bit her lip nervously and moved a step closer, so that if he reached out, he could easily hit her. "Closer." he ordered, pulling her by her wrist so that she almost fell on top of him. He didn't let go of her wrist, but his other hand rose to cup her hip firmly. It wasn't quite a grope, but Haruka felt as though she'd vomit if he didn't get his hands off of her. "Girl," he addressed her.

"Yes?" she purposefully left off saying "master" whenever she felt she could get away with it.

"Do you like the little wolf boy?" he asked, yanking on her so that she was forced into his lap. He held her there in an iron grip, though Haruka wriggled in an attempt for escape.

"Little...wolf boy?" Haruka's mind was in a panic, she couldn't think of what he meant. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be near this disgusting creature and his creepy servant. "You mean...Yuki?"

"Yes, that's the one." Naraku smiled evilly. "Do you like him?"

"He is a good man." Haruka wriggled again, hoping that perhaps Naraku would relinquish his grip on her.

"But you don't like me?" Naraku asked. "That is funny."

"Why is it funny? You're nothing like Yuki." Haruka hissed at him.

"But without me, he wouldn't be alive." Naraku told her. "My blood runs in his veins. Didn't you know that?"

"What...do you mean?" Haruka asked him.

"His mother was born from me, much like Kanna. He is tied to me and is my own child now." Naraku laughed at the look of terror on Haruka's face. "He is mine, and now you are mine."

"No! I'm not! None of us are!" Haruka struggled in his arms.

"Why do you fight me? What if these arms were his? Would you fight? Would you let him have you?" Naraku asked. "He is only a piece of me, and he is no different from me. When he touches you, like this," Naraku held the girl still enough to brush a hand over her cheek, "it is my hand on you. When he tastes you, like this," Naraku ignored her flailing, crying resistance to crane his head over enough to lick and bite her throat, "it's my tongue on your flesh. And when you press against him, panting and begging him, it's me there, hot against you. It's me that enters you, my blood boiling with yours, my heat that you crave."

"What the fuck is your problem, you goddamn freak?!" Haruka screamed, tears spilling down her cheeks as his hands pressed into her soft flesh, digging and bruising. "Let me go! Let go of me _now_!" Haruka shrieked, kicking and flailing blindly as she sobbed.

"Still, you fight me?" Naraku laughed at her pain. "So you changed your mind about the wolf boy? You don't want him?"

"I don't want _you_! I don't want to be here! You dirty fuck! Let go of me!" Haruka cried, finally escaping as Naraku tossed her aside.

"Fine, resist me." he hissed. "I suppose Kanna will have to keep me satisfied for now. But I won't wait forever. Your flesh is warm, and hers is like ice. I want heat."

"I hate you!" Haruka climbed to her feet shakily, "I'll never be your whore!"

"Go back to your cell." Naraku glared at her, his eyes boring into her as she left.

*****

The End (Of Chapter Eight, That Is)


	9. Did Someone Call The Love Police?

Why won't my brake lights work? WHY??? They worked just fine when I left for college, then I come back and the fuel door's missing and the brake lights are broken. Isn't it my right to break my car by myself? I'll never get a chance at this rate. Crap. So much crap.

Calendar, I'm sorry you don't like it, but I can't just cut the "ewwww stuff" from the story. If it makes you feel better, it probably disturbs me more than it does you. Why? Because I'm writing it. Jade says she doesn't feel like she knows me anymore. Then she asks me for ice cream. Hmm...suspicious.

Okay, Jade, look! This chapter is all you! How long ago did you ask for me to oh-so-cleverly slip that line in? Oh, it makes me giggle just to see it.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 9

*****

"Yuki, are you sleeping?" Haruka inched toward the other side of the cell, not wanting to trip in the dark. Her blanket was wrapped firmly around her, as it always was when she was in the cell. It was the most dignity she could muster.

"No." he answered, rolling over to look at her.

"Why not?" she asked, moving closer before hunching down next to him.

"Because, I can hear you over there, and I know you're not asleep." Yuki told her. "I can't sleep when you can't. I worry too much."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up." Haruka told him, fiddling with a fold in her blanket.

"I don't mind, really." Yuki replied. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"No...it's just...today...Naraku talked about you." Haruka began.

"About me? What did he say?" Yuki asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"He said...that you and him...he said that..." Haruka felt tears rising in her eyes as she thought about his words.

"Was it about my mother?" Yuki's voice was very serious. "I knew it was him, the one my father told me about. He never mentioned Kanna, but I knew that Naraku was the one that created my mother. He was a strange youkai, not like most of them. He was once a man, and later his evil drew hundreds of youkai to him, merging with him and forming a terribly powerful evil youkai. My mother was...made from him. I think Kanna was, too. But the difference is that my mother realized she was something greater than all that, and she overcame her origins. My mother...I love her very much. Kanna stole her soul, I know it. I don't know why she did this, or where the soul is, but I want to save her. I know what you must think of it all, knowing Naraku as you do. But my mother is a good woman."

"I'm sure...she is." Haruka felt a little better about it all.

"Is that what was bothering you?" Yuki asked, reaching over, covering her hand with his own in assurance. "Do you feel better now?"

"I guess." Haruka told him, even though the memory of Naraku's words still stung her. "Yuki? I...kind of...I don't want to be too much trouble, and I know this will sound silly, but the thing is...I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared, Haruka. We all are." Yuki told her.

"I just...wanted to know...when I used to get scared...can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Haruka asked him, sounding very nervous about the request. "It's just...you make me feel safe. And I know it's okay to be afraid, but we can't be scared in front of the others, can we? We have to be brave."

"Yeah, sure you can." Yuki edged over on his futon, lifting his arm so that she could climb next to him. Haruka hesitated slightly before scrambling underneath his blanket, snuggling against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your arms...they're really strong." Haruka noted after a moment. "I didn't notice, but they feel really strong."

"Not as strong as my dad." Yuki blushed at her compliment. "Wait until you meet him. He's the strongest wolf youkai ever. And you'd like him. He lets my mom do whatever she wants. He doesn't order her around like some of the men do."

"Sounds very modern." Haruka smiled at Yuki's description. "I'd like to meet him, definitely."

"Then you will, as soon as we escape." Yuki told her, his hand stroking her hair. "And then I'll take you home to meet your parents."

"They're nothing very exciting." Haruka shrugged. "Not like your parents. My dad used to be a...what's the word? Half youkai?"

"A hanyou?" Yuki was surprised. He hadn't scented any trace of youkai in Haruka. "Used to be? What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story." Haruka told him, sighing softly.

"We have plenty of time though." he reminded her.

"Well then, I suppose I could do my best." she coughed slightly. "Now then, it all started the day my mother fell down the well." Haruka began.

----------

"Kanna, put it away." Naraku told his servant, who was holding up her mirror so that he could see Yuki and Haruka. "This is all very boring."

"Shall I entertain you myself, Master?" Kanna asked, her hand lingering near the tie on her obi where her mirror was attached.

"Stop it, Kanna. I tire of your eagerness." Naraku sneered, standing up and moving to his window. "I am going away."

"To where?" Kanna asked, tilting her head to one side.

"We shall go to find youkai willing to serve me." Naraku decided. "I need no such thing, but I tire of staying here in my castle with nothing to distract me. Perhaps if the maid was a bit more amiable..."

"Haruka?" Kanna asked. "You desire her still?"

"Don't be jealous, Kanna. It's annoying." Naraku sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Now, you can accompany me, but only if you realize that such assumptions as you seem to be continually making are not to be tolerated."

"Yes Master, of course." Kanna lowered her head. "Anything you say."

"That's more like it." Naraku smiled down at his passive minion, stroking her pale head gently. "Good, my pet. Let us go to my chambers." He looped his fingers between her obi and her kimono, pulling the all too willing woman after him.

----------

"So...do you know what's going on then?" Shippo asked Kaede, who was slowly sipping at her tea as though she was in no rush to do much of anything. "I mean, what's wrong with him?"

"You mean Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "I assume we all remember what's wrong with Inuyasha."

"His soul was stolen." Sango verified.

"Yes, now first of all, let me say that Sesshoumaru is not seriously injured." Kaede began. "And his soul is intact, though his aura is extremely disturbed. I must admit, I don't quite know what happened to him. We will simply have to wait for him to wake up and tell us. All we know for sure is that it didn't work as intended."

"Obviously." Shippo snorted. Kaede shot him a look, which immediately ceased such behavior. "Sorry." he apologized.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Sango asked.

"I hate to bring it up, but Sekatsu and Tsuyo are still gone, and they've never run off for this long before that I can recall." Miroku pointed out, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Are you suggesting that they're involved too?" Shippo asked.

"It's a possibility, I'm afraid." Kaede concurred. "This web is more complex than any of us anticipated."

"I don't mean to sound stupid, but I really don't understand how all these things can be connected." Shippo spoke up. "I mean, why would the person that kidnapped Haruka also steal Inuyasha's soul and kidnap the twins?"

"I fear to admit that I am not quite sure of the answer to that question either, Shippo." Kaede admitted.

"And we already know how Yoru and Mottomo are involved in this." Sango reminded them all. "We have to do something, and we can't wait around. It's not only Inuyasha who is in danger, but his whole family now."

"You are right, Sango, but for now, all we can do is wait, and hope." Kaede told her, closing her eyes and sighing.

----------

"I don't know what's going on, but I hope they're really gone." Haruka whispered to Yuki, who was sitting next to her as she waited to be summoned for the day. Her hands were shaking, so he covered them with his own. She had slept well the night before, but she still didn't want to face that disgusting man again.

"Haruka?" Yuki spoke up after a brief silence. It was quiet that early in the morning, usually Yuki and her were the only ones awake when she was called for, and that was the case this morning as well. "I've been thinking about that story you told me."

"About my parents?" she asked, sighing slightly and trying to stop the trembling in her hands, but glad for the reassurance of Yuki's warmth next to her.

"Yeah." he nodded, glancing at the young woman next to him. "That youkai Naraku, do you think..."

"That it's the same one?" Haruka finished. "The thought had occurred to me, but I don't see how that could be. He's supposed to be dead."

"So is the Naraku I know of." Yuki told her. "Is there any way that this guy isn't _really_ Naraku?"

"Hmm...I don't know about that." Haruka frowned doubtfully. "Why would he lie about that? I mean, what's to gain from it?"

"I see what you mean. I don't trust him at all, but I also don't think that he's only pretending to be Naraku. There's no point." Yuki agreed.

"But then, if he really _is_ Naraku, how is he alive?" Haruka pondered.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that there are ways to do things like that. And you've seen Kanna. She's obsessed with Naraku, and if there was any way to bring him back, she'd figure it out." Yuki pointed out. "Maybe if he had the Shikon no Tama...you can't be killed if you use it for power, you know."

"Maybe so, but how would he get it from my father? Kaede-baachan told me it's bound to..." Haruka suddenly froze, her face going pale. "Oh no...it can't be..."

"Haruka? What is it?" Yuki turned, grabbing her shoulders and jostling the unresponsive girl worriedly.

"Kaede...that old woman I told you about...she said that the Shikon no Tama was bound to my father's soul." Haruka's lip trembled as she lifted golden eyes to deep crimson, looking for some reassurance, some way to avoid her sudden grim suspicions.

"Then...with Kanna..." Yuki didn't finish, as there was no need. "My mother and your father. Kanna took both of them then."

"All to bring back Naraku?" Haruka's voice caught, but she held back the tears that were threatening to overtake her. "How could she do that?"

"What's going on over there?" Tsuyo had woken up at the sound of Haruka's distressed voice rising in pitch and volume. "Yuki! Did you hurt her? Get your hands off Haruka!"

"Tsuyo...is it true?" Haruka moved away from Yuki, who was glaring defensively at Tsuyo. She pressed against the bars of her cell, her face full of pleading, wanting to be wrong, wanting her father to be healthy and safe.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his head as he stood up and tried to ignore the scarlet gaze boring into him.

"My father...Yuki thinks that maybe Kanna...attacked him." Haruka struggled with the words.

"I...we didn't want to tell you." Tsuyo admitted, shuffling his feet sheepishly. "Sekatsu and I thought that Kaede and my dad might figure out a way to fix him before we got back. We didn't think that you should know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki stood and moved to Haruka's side. Tsuyo was constantly pestering hiim, and he didn't like the older boy very much. "He's _her _father. She has a right to know."

"My father..." Haruka's voice faded away, her body trembling until she finally released her grief in silently shaking sobs. Yuki momentarily forgot his anger at the sight of her suffering, his face softening as he opened his arms to her, letting her collapse against him as he smoothed her hair down carefully.

"Watch your hands." Tsuyo hissed at the youkai boy, who had one arm wrapped around Haruka's waist.

"Watch your mouth." Yuki shot back, his eyes narrowing angrily. "And don't change the subject. You should have told her."

"It's none of your business, youkai." Tsuyo crossed his arms stubbornly. "And don't get so cocky. Haruka could care less about you. If she wasn't locked in with you, she wouldn't even care that you exist."

"Shut your mouth." Yuki's voice grated. Tsuyo's words stung him, and he knew there had to be some truth behind them. Haruka was unlike anyone he'd ever met, even before she'd explained her story to him. She was strong in his eyes, even though he'd seen her vulnerable so many times now. Perhaps that vulnerability was the only reason she ever spoke to him, cried in his arms, even shared his blankets. To her, perhaps he was only a convenient source of comfort.

"Tsuyo, don't start." Haruka's voice was rough from crying, but still full of authority. "Don't start with him."

"But he's always--"

"Stop." Haruka commanded. "Just grow up, Tsuyo." At that, Tsuyo gasped as if struck, slinking back to his bed for a good sulk. Yuki helped Haruka wipe her eyes, following her to the back of their cell. "I'm sorry about Tsuyo." Haruka apologized to him. "He seems to think that he's got to keep me all to himself."

"It's alright." Yuki sighed, sitting down beside her. "But it makes sense, you know. What he said."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"I know you don't mean to, but this situation...how can you help it?" Yuki sighed. "I'm here for you, but would it really matter if it was someone else in here with you? Wouldn't you have let Tsuyo or Sekatsu see you cry?"

"I don't..." Haruka looked up at Yuki in confusion, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm no better than the rest of us. No worse, maybe, but no better. Last night, when you were scared, would you have slept alone if it was Tsuyo in my bed? Would it have really made a difference?" Yuki asked, moving on without giving Haruka a chance to answer. "All of them respect you, and so do I, Haruka. You've had it worse than any of us since we've been here, but you deal with it. No one can miss you, or pass you off as ordinary. Strong, compassionate, a beautiful woman. That's what I see every time I look at you, whether you're smiling or crying. But through all of this, did you ever really look at me? Did you ever realize that I'm a man?"

"Yuki...you think it's all the same to me?" Haruka's voice was soft, but her jaw was set firmly. "You think I don't see you?"

"I...just..." Yuki felt his face heating with embarrassment. "When you talk like that...I feel like a child."

"Well, I _am _older than you." Haruka winked at him. "But not by that much." and with that, she gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. This only deepened Yuki's blush. "Do you think I'd let anyone hold me? Do you really think that you mean nothing to me?" Haruka stood up, her hands on her hips.

"What...do you mean?" Yuki gulped, stumbling to his feet so he wouldn't have to look up to her.

"I think of all you guys when I'm out there. It gets me through the day. But you...everyone else I want to protect." Haruka attempted to explain.

"And me?" Yuki asked.

"I just want to be here with you. Just to see your face, to hear your voice and feel your arms around me. That's more than enough for me." Haruka had hardly blinked before Yuki lunged forward, his heart pounding wildly as he pressed his lips to hers. His clawed hands held her body carefully but firmly against him. He had never kissed a girl before, but he followed his instincts, and he had seen his parents kissing dozens of times. Still, it was hard to concentrate when Haruka, who'd had a few casual boyfriends in her time, began to return the kiss.

"Hey! Hey, Yuki! Get off of her!" Tsuyo was going wild, and his yells caused the two to jump apart blushing as well as waking up the rest of the prisoners.

"What's going on?" Sekatsu's voice was sleep-filled as he immediately stumbled across his cell to make sure nothing was wrong with Amai. The youkai girl was perfectly fine, but was looking around blearily for the source of the disturbance.

"Hey! You get away from Amai!" Nigai, only half awake before, sprung up and ran to his bars at the sight of Sekatsu's hand on his sister's arm. "Stupid human, don't touch her!"

"Yuki's all over Haruka! He's taking advantage of her!" Tsuyo was still yelling, and together with Nigai, they shattered the earlier quiet of the dungeon into oblivion.

"I didn't do anything!" Sekatsu called out, removing his hand from Amai's arm as he backed away from the slightly confused girl.

"Quit spying on us!" Yuki shouted at Tsuyo, angry at the interruption and the blush that stained his cheeks.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd keep your claws off of her!" Tsuyo was furious.

"Just keep away from her." Nigai was calming down now, more interested in the other fight going on in the cells next to them.

"Don't be such a baby, Tsuyo! It's my decision to be with whoever I want! You can't stop me!" Haruka shouted, her cheeks stained red, though it was hard to judge if the color was the result of embarrassment or anger or both.

"What do you want with _him_? You barely even know him!" Tsuyo argued. "Sekatsu and I...we've known you since we could barely walk! And you never gave a damn!"

"You know that's not true!" Haruka hitched her blanket more tightly around herself, noticing it had slipped a bit when she kissed Yuki. Jutting out her chin indignantly, she continued. "I gave you two every chance, but you just...you were too busy trying to grab me to really become my friend!"

"We were always there for you!" Tsuyo howled. "But then you meet this fanged creep with a tail, and you just fall in love with him? What the hell is that supposed to mean? He didn't even try to get you!"

"I never...said I loved him." Haruka looked around uncomfortably. "I don't really know how I feel now...but it's my choice."

"You can't make her choices for her no matter how she feels." Yuki put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"I...just wish all of us could be friends." Haruka sighed wearily, letting Yuki guide her to the back of the cell again as Tsuyo's mind swirled in a confusion of anger and guilt.

*****

The End (Of Part 9 That Is)


	10. Yuki's Gonna Score!

Fanfiction.net is down forever! No! Not really, but it kinda seemed that way. And man, I'm way too lazy to actually _look _for specific stories. Screw that. And so, if I can't use the search, I kinda look at the first page for a second and then pout and leave. Jade agrees that the whole system down thing really sucked and cut into our fanfiction schedules. Luckily, she received her newest issue of Animerica today. Has anyone noticed that Dr. Brown used to write _all _the video game reviews, and now he like, can't do it all by himself? My theory is that Dr. Brown has a girlfriend or other such source of distraction. Jade, who wants to marry Dr. Brown (if she can't marry Kouga) insists that this is nonsense and that I'm jumping to ridiculous conclusions. I think she's in denial. Anyway, story time.

But first...a brief message to those of you out there who would read it: First of all, there's only TWO reasons I'm posting even though I never got my five reviews, you bad readers you. One, as you can see by that introduction I wrote oh so long ago, fanfiction.net was down, there were difficulties, and I'm going to give you all the benefit of the doubt and say that you would have reviewed, but you simply couldn't do that. But you should keep in mind that I will NOT except excuses next time. It's five reviews or I ignore you as you have ignored ME! BWAHAHA! Two, today was Agent Willow's birthday...well...it's not really anymore since it's almost 2 in the morning on the 17th instead of the 16th, but you know. So yeah, here's to you, my dear Agent Willow, a.k.a. Madeleine, on your nearly-but-just-a-little-bit-past-the-actual-day-birthday. Here's to being old like me! Yay old chicks of the world! Unite! Although...we're still not as old as that ancient Agent Kodama, who's probably shaking her head right now. Oh yeah, Agent Kodama...um...I have a present for you. It's from Heaven. I thought that Agent Willow took it back with her after we finished Operation Shun, but I guess not, cause I found it yesterday when I was looking for my Inuyasha episodes. But yeah, present...yeah! So send me your address. You know, the real one, not the Smith one, and I'll send YOU the little piece of Heaven. It's super duper. And hey! Did you see I started posting the story where Van is dead? I did! But no one cares...sniff.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 10

*****

Sango sighed, blinking maroon eyes at her dark surroundings. She was full of troublesome thoughts that held off the rest she needed. Sekatsu and Tsuyo had still not returned and Miroku wanted to leave soon to look for them. Also, Sesshoumaru had woken up that morning, spent the rest of the day with Miroku and Kaede, presumably discussing the situation before he left without a word to anyone else. Sango still had no idea what had happened to the youkai, as Miroku and Kaede had not yet volunteered the information.

"Mmm, Sango," Miroku nuzzled the back of his wife's neck, tightening his arms around her waist. Sango smiled, thinking that he was probably only dreaming, but pleased that he stayed faithful to her even in his sleep. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up." Sango turned around to face her husband.

"It's all right." Miroku kissed her forehead, his fingers trailing through her black locks. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things." Sango admitted. "What did Sesshoumaru tell Kaede and you?"

"We talked for a long time, but basically, he told us that when he used the sword, he felt something that was resisting, as though he was trying to cut through something very thick. But after this initial resistance was about to give way, it suddenly became incredibly strong, so much that it threw back himself and his sword." Miroku explained. "It's more complicated than that, but that's the best I can explain it."

"Did he have any idea what caused this?" Sango asked, trying to ignore how Miroku's hands were beginning to wander restlessly over her body.

"He's positive that it was Naraku." Miroku's voice was grim, and for a moment, his hands stopped of their own accord. "As we suspected before."

"But for it to be Naraku, someone would have to bring him to life." Sango pointed out.

"Which explains why the Shikon no Tama was stolen." Miroku told her, sighing and letting the silence deepen the weight of his words.

"But I still don't see what Naraku would have to do with Haruka or the twins going missing." Sango finally spoke.

"Did Naraku ever need a reason to bring pain to innocents?" Miroku asked her.

"I'm scared for them, Miroku." Sango admitted. "And yet...I hate the idea of you leaving again so soon. I missed you so much, and you only just returned."

"We've really had no time to ourselves." Miroku observed, "What with dealing with Sesshoumaru and taking care of the children." Miroku's hands were wandering again.

"Miroku, we need to rest." Sango's protest was weak, and she knew it.

"I need you more than I need sleep." Miroku whispered in her ear before proceeding to devour her neck.

"You know...in a strange way...that's almost...romantic." Sango struggled to speak as Miroku distracted her. After a few moments, she simply gave up.

----------

"Yuki, do you think we could escape from here? I mean, I don't think Kanna and Naraku will be able to stop us if they aren't here." Haruka bundled her blanket around her body as she moved closer to the other side of the cell where Yuki was laying on his own pallet and staring at the ceiling. It was late, but they were usually the last two awake most nights, as they were now.

"Maybe." Yuki answered, "But you know these cells have a barrier spell on them too." Yuki sighed, blinking slowly. "I can't get through it from in here. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I was thinking that we could tunnel out, you know?" Haruka suggested. "Or would the barrier spell get in the way?"

"Yeah, it's too bad." Yuki answered, not really looking over at Haruka as she spoke.

"Yuki, is something bothering you? You seem distracted." Haruka knelt down next to him in the darkened cell.

"I just...wish I could see the stars." Yuki lifted his hand into the air, staring at it as though it might answer some of the questions swirling in his brilliant red eyes.

"It's terrible, being in here for so long." Haruka agreed. "I miss freedom. I miss so many things I always took for granted before." There was a long silence as Yuki continued to stare at his hand. "Is...there something wrong with your hand?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Yuki actually smiled at Haruka, which made her feel relieved immediately. He had seemed so distant all evening. "I was just thinking about something my father told me when I was still a pup." Yuki sighed before sitting up and grabbing a stone that his sharp eyes could still spot in the corner of the cell. "Here, I'll show you."

"Show me?" Haruka was a bit confused, but intrigued. She watched as Yuki moved back to his bed, gouging tiny bits of the wall out in a seemingly random pattern. After a while he traced a line between the dots with his finger, making a vaguely animal shape Haruka thought might be a dog.

"This is Lupus." Yuki told her, pointing at the grouping of dots on his wall. "Can you see the wolf?"

"Kind of." Haruka squinted at the small dots in the dark wall. Yuki chuckled, gently tugging at her blanket so that she joined him up on the pallet where she could see what he had done better.

"Do you see now?" Yuki put his face next to hers so that she could see where he was looking better. "Right there is the tail, and the legs. There's the head right there, see the ears?"

"Oh, is it running?" Haruka's face lit up with comprehension as she saw what Yuki was showing her. "I see it now."

"This is a constellation that is very important to the wolf youkai." Yuki explained, casually draping his arm around her when she made no move to edge away from him. "When I was very young, my father told me that it has a special meaning for me, since I will one day rule over our tribe. You see, when I look into the sky at Lupus, it's like I'm looking up at all the past leaders of all the great wolf tribes who are watching over all of us. And when I reach out to them, like this," Yuki stretched his free hand out in front of him, "I am calling to them for advice. Only leaders know about this, and we only ever do it when we have made an important decision in our life or the lives of our tribe, or when we need help with a difficult battle ahead."

"Oh." Haruka loved listening to Yuki's stories, as they were all so different from what she'd always known. "So...did you need to talk to them?"

"Yes, I suppose I did." Yuki nodded, staring at the wall as though it might be good enough to suffice for the stars. "I've made an important decision, you see."

"What's that?" Haruka suddenly felt a bit nervous as his fiery gaze turned to rest on her own golden eyes.

"I...don't think I can tell you." Yuki licked his lips slightly.

"Try." Haruka encouraged him.

"I wanted...I was thinking that...you're a very strong woman, Haruka." Yuki told her, stumbling over his words. "I feel...a lot of things for you...and I decided that I'd ask you...I'd ask you something."

"Something?" Haruka was surprised to know that the decision was related to her. What could he ask her that was so important he felt the need to consult his ancestors?

"Haruka, you're a human...I don't really know if you'll understand what I'm asking." Yuki explained.

"Explain it to me." Haruka urged him.

"Wolf youkai...they, um...when they want...sometimes..." Yuki shook his head as if to clear it, looking away from Haruka's eyes to fiddle with a corner of her blanket. "When wolf youkai want to be together, they...um...it's not like with humans...they mate...and then they're together. But if they want, they can always separate and find...um, new mates. But see...with my mother and father, they can't ever separate."

"Why not?" Haruka asked, not knowing what he was getting at, but interested anyway.

"Well, my father is the leader of the clan, and he has to mate for life." Yuki explained. "So...um...if I wanted to mate...it would be the same way. For life."

"Yuki...what are you saying?" Haruka suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

"Haruka...I love you." Yuki admitted, looking back at her to try and spot some reaction in her eyes. "I want you to be my mate."

"Your...mate?" Haruka felt as though she might faint. She'd been having fainting spells ever since she'd been imprisoned, but this felt different. It was as though she was so overwhelmed with emotions and confusions that her mind wanted to simply shut off. "But...I don't...we've only...I haven't known you for so long...how can you ask me that?"

"I...just know." Yuki explained vaguely. "When I look at you, I know that I want to always be beside you. I want you to always stay with me."

"Yuki...I had no idea..." Haruka shook her head. "I don't know what to say. I don't know...for sure...what I want."

"Well...that's okay." Yuki sounded a bit disappointed, but at the same time, hopeful that she hadn't rejected him immediately. "It's not a decision you can take lightly. If you wanted to...it would be forever."

"I just...don't know right now." Haruka answered. "It's all so sudden."

"I didn't ask you for a decision tonight." Yuki's hand stroked the side of her face gently, the warmth bringing her comfort. "I just had to ask you. I just...wanted you to know how I feel."

"I...guess I understand that." Haruka blushed as Yuki moved closer, turning and shifting his arms. "H--hey, what are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed." Yuki smiled at her, scooping her up and easily carrying her back to her own pallet. "You need to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah...I guess so..." Haruka agreed, not struggling as Yuki carefully laid her down and smoothed out her blanket over her, moving to make sure her feet and legs were covered as well. "Yuki?"

"Yes?" he moved back over her, tendrils of his hair escaping from the tie that held them back.

"If...if I say no...we'll still always be friends, right?" Haruka asked, unconsciously reaching up to play with the stray locks of black silk.

"Yes, we always will." Yuki smiled and stroked the side of her face gently, moving down to kiss her forehead. At the last moment, Haruka moved her face so that their lips met instead. After the kiss ended, she blushed up at him, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry to surprise you...I just felt like..." Haruka couldn't finish.

"I wish you'd surprise me like that more often." Yuki teased, laughing quietly. "Now, get some sleep."

"You too." Haruka smiled back at him, pleased that he understood her feelings.

----------

"How was she while I was away?" Sesshoumaru seemed to be speaking to himself as he swept through the halls of his castle, but as soon as his voice filled the air, an old man appeared at his side. He was a human, true, but so was Rin, and he was a highly renowned doctor, demanding a small fortune to devote his energies to Rin. Sesshoumaru had not considered money an issue, however. Only the best for his precious mate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am so pleased that you returned swiftly." the man babbled slightly. "The Lady Rin has been well enough while you were gone. Yesterday, the young Master Fuyu and the young Mistress Natsu returned, and she was most pleased to see them."

"Has she improved at all?" Sesshoumaru always asked that, no matter how many times the damn doctor gave him the same answer. He could always hope.

"No, I fear that she has not." the doctor seemed to think he was to blame for this, but Sesshoumaru and he both knew that there was only one person to blame for Rin's current frail condition. It had been foolish of him to allow his dear Rin to bear his children. He remembered that when he was a pup, Inuyasha's mother had suffered the same heartbreaking condition as his Rin now had. Human bodies simply weren't built strongly enough, and for any human to bear a hanyou child, it was extremely damaging. And then there was his Rin. He couldn't believe that she'd even survived the birth of their twin children, but somehow, she had made it through. Sesshoumaru still remembered that day with mixed feelings. The incomparable joy of becoming a father had filled him, but when he entered the room where his mate lay, her body broken and drained, the joy had battled an intense sorrow at knowing he himself had probably shortened her life by a good twenty to forty years.

__

How could I have been so selfish? Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to dismiss the doctor, knowing that if he didn't say anything for long enough, the man would simply know that he should leave. Turning down a side corridor, Sesshoumaru was cut off from his path to his private chambers by two young youkai.

"Father! Was your trip productive?" his daughter Natsu asked him, her golden eyes shimmering as she flipped her elegant silver hair behind her shoulder.

"We returned yesterday, father." Natsu's twin brother Fuyu told his father, blinking eyes that were the exact shade of his mother's. "Our trip was quite uneventful, as it should be."

"Very good." Sesshoumaru nodded at his two children. They were like night and day, in looks and personality, but they were inseparable.

"No way! Uneventful my foot!" Natsu tugged at her brother's black hair, sticking her tongue out at him. "Fuyu's editing again, father! We got to fight this one crazy rabid youkai, and she was so funny! You should have seen the way she foamed and gurgled, her eyes spinning all crazy like this." Natsu gnashed her teeth, groaning and rolling her eyes erratically. Fuyu sighed as though her lack of grace was absolutely insufferable, but Sesshoumaru knew that he was trying to cover the laughter his sister's behavior had prompted in him.

"It sounds like you enjoyed yourself, Natsu." Sesshoumaru commented. "How is your mother?"

"She's okay, I guess." Natsu shrugged. "Just like she always is."

"I will go to her now." Sesshoumaru told his children. "If you wish to discuss your trip later, that will be allowed."

"Yes, father." both of the teenaged youkai answered simultaneously, Fuyu bowing and walking away while Natsu curtsied and kissed her stoic father before disappearing after her twin. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily before quietly entering his own private chambers.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin was so excited, she leapt from her seat by the window, but it was too much for her weak body, and she almost collapsed to the ground before Sesshoumaru caught her and carried her to their bed even though he only had one arm. "I'm sorry...I suppose I missed you."

"Do not apologize, Rin." Sesshoumaru pulled back the covers laying her gently on the bed and tucking her in carefully. "I should not have left you for so long."

"I didn't mind." Rin assured him. "You don't need to watch over me constantly."

"I know," Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers combed through her hair. "But I missed you as well, my love."

"Sesshoumaru, I love it when you say that." Rin smiled sweetly up at him. "I worry sometimes that I'm too much of a burden on you."

"You're my mate." Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead softly. "You will never be a burden."

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." Rin sighed happily. "I wish I wasn't...like I am."

"It's not your fault, Rin." Sesshoumaru told her, feeling the familiar twinge of guilt.

"I just wish I was stronger for you." Rin told him. "I hate to see you looking at me, worrying about me, thinking it's your fault. You can't fix everything."

"I would give up everything if I could fix you." Sesshoumaru's hand strayed toward his sword. He had found out that when someone died of natural causes, the Tensusaiga was useless. Their body was used up, and nothing he could do could bring them back. It stung him to know that one of the only things he couldn't fix was the woman he loved so dearly.

"I know you would." Rin smiled softly. "But I never asked you to fix me. All I want is for you to stay with me."

"I will." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Always."

----------

"Mommy! Mommy, is dinner ready?" Haruka looked down at the small child demanding her attention as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Almost, honey." Haruka smiled at the toddler. "Just wait. Your father should be home any moment."

As if on cue the front door opened and a male voice boomed out. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Haruka called, checking over her dinner one final time before moving the food to the table. "Dinner's ready." She set down the last dish just as she was grabbed from behind and twirled around for a kiss.

"Did you miss me?" Yuki asked, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

"Yuki, not in front of the children." Haruka nodded toward the two young ones scrambling into the kitchen, both of whom were perfect blends of their father and mother.

"They don't mind." Yuki smiled down at her, but he let her go before going to his own seat at the table. Haruka giggled slightly as she moved to serve the food, but Yuki grabbed her arm as she moved past him, pulling her ear down to whisper in it. "It could be like this forever if you could only see me in your heart."

"What?" Haruka asked just as her surroundings went white, fading into dark and disappearing completely. Haruka woke up, blinking at her dark surroundings. "Only a dream." she sighed. It had been a sweet dream, though. Without thinking about it too much, Haruka bundled up her blanket and moved to the other side of the cell, nudging at the youkai sleeping there.

"Mmm?" Yuki blinked up at her, then moved over when he saw her, making room for her to sleep next to him.

"Thanks." Haruka cuddled against the young man, trying to figure out what her heart was telling her and if she should listen.

"I love you." Yuki answered, only half awake as he kissed her temple before going back to sleep, his arms wrapped around her as though he was holding onto something that might leave at any moment. Haruka realized that he must think that she would leave. Unless she agreed to stay with him forever, it was as good as telling him that she'd leave soon enough.

"I don't want to go." Haruka sighed before drifting off herself.

*****

The End (Of Part 10, That Is)


	11. Despite Naraku's Nasty Comments, Yuki's ...

Agh...my eyeballs hurt sooo much. Never sleep with your contacts in, your eyes will make you pay for it later. I wouldn't have done it, but I was showing my best friend Fushigi Yuugi, and around three in the morning, I lost consciuosness. Apparently, he did too, so yeah. All around, it ended sadly. Except for jade and Agent Willow, who managed to get crepes out of the deal. Bunch of backstabbing skanks...grrr...okay, moving right along to stuff that matters. Like ninjas. Ninjas are totally sweet. Okay, story now.

Just in case that last super cute chapter lulled you into blessed forgetfulness, I will now remind you once more with unmistakable clarity: Naraku is a nasty head. So is Kanna.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 11

*****

"Come over here, girl." Naraku beckoned Haruka, who answered his call while trying to cover the disgust on her face. Didn't he believe in privacy?

"Yes?" she asked shortly. She didn't want to be in trouble, but there was nothing she hated more than how Naraku insisted she stay in the room even if he decided to have a little fun with that disgusting Kanna woman. It was bad enough standing at one end of the room, staring at the ceiling and trying to pretend she was somewhere else, but to be forced to approach him at such a time...

"Why don't you join us, girl?" Naraku's voice was teasing, but it lilted on the edge of dangerously serious at the same time. "Kanna could teach you a few things. Perhaps that wolf boy would thank her later."

"No thank you." Haruka had to clench her fists tight to keep from hitting the insufferable man. He knew about Yuki and her. Not everything, but more than he should. It drove her crazy to have to stand his taunts about it and not be able to strike back.

"Kanna, not like that, I've told you before." Naraku rolled his eyes, fishing around under the covers until he pulled up the white haired woman. "Don't do that, you're no good at it. Perhaps Haruka could teach _you_? How about it, girl? Does the wolf boy like your tongue?" Haruka almost vomited as Kanna glanced over, licking moist lips before turning back to her master.

"I don't bother to ask." Haruka was bordering on contempt. She knew it, but at this point, she didn't care. She'd been almost pleased when Naraku and Kanna returned with a couple dozen servants. She had thought they would leave her be, but apparently nothing could distract his attentions from her.

"Oh, don't you?" Naraku laughed. "She's quite feisty today, isn't she Kanna?"

"Yes Master." Kanna answered. Sometimes, Haruka wondered if she could say anything else.

"Come closer, girl." Naraku beckoned, his eyes flickering wickedly. Haruka wanted to run, but she stepped forward. As soon as she moved, though, her head swam and lights flashed white all around her. The world went blank as she collapsed to the ground. Kanna couldn't suppress a laugh as the hapless girl's head cracked and began to bleed slightly. "Now, now, Kanna, that's not very nice. We should help her. Get down and bring her to me." he commanded, laughing as well when Kanna hurriedly obeyed, leaping out of the sheets bare naked to pick up Haruka, who almost immediately woke up, batting about and scrambling away from Kanna.

"Get away from me you freak!" Haruka was torn between glaring and looking away from the pale body. She settled for a short, sullen glance.

"Don't be like that, girl. You know she's above you." Naraku was still laughing. "Why does it bother you? Wouldn't you like to feel what it's like? Kanna does seem to enjoy it. You're both women."

"I'm _not _like her." Haruka protested, but her voice lost strength as her head was pounding with the pain of her fall. She didn't understand what caused her fainting spells, but Yuki had a strange theory about her father's wish being erased and how it would erase her. She didn't know if that was true, but she wished that she could stop them, or at least stop showing weakness to these two. "I can't...I..."

"Oh, she's going to fall again. How boring." Naraku rolled his eyes. "Don't think you can end early because you're not feeling well, girl. Kanna, come back to bed."

"Yes, Master." Kanna replied.

----------

"Does it hurt at all?" Yuki asked, gently dabbing at the blood dried on Haruka's forehead with a damp scrap of cloth. The cut wasn't that bad, but there was a nice sized bruise drawing more attention to it and making it seem more serious than it was. As soon as she'd finally been dismissed, Haruka had come down, only to be practically shoved into bed by a concerned Yuki. At least Tsuyo was already asleep. Haruka was in no mood to deal with his jealousy.

"A bit, but I _did _fall on my head. It's to be expected." Haruka joked lightly, enjoying the care she was receiving, even if she would have just as soon _not _hit her head on the ground.

"Well, tell me if I'm making it any worse at all." Yuki smiled softly, still dabbing at her cut carefully in the dark of the cell. Haruka nodded, letting her thoughts wander as he continued his work.

"Yuki, do you know what a wedding is like?" she asked suddenly. Yuki almost dropped his bit of cloth.

"W--what do you mean?" he asked in shock at the change in subject.

"Oh, I was just thinking...you seem to know a lot about humans." Haruka shrugged. "I don't know much about youkai though."

"It's just because of who I am." Yuki explained. "My father...mother says he wasn't always like he is, but he's very good at keeping a good relationship between the tribe and the local villages. Not all the humans really like the idea of trading and dealing with youkai, but there are a few who do. To keep up relations, I had to learn about many of their customs. Some others I picked up on just by being amongst them when taking trips for my father."

"I see." Haruka nodded. "So you do then?"

"Yeah, I know what they're like." Yuki smiled. "Was there a reason why you wanted to know that?"

"Well...I kind of wanted to know...not that I've decided, but I just was curious about youkai mating." Haruka managed to tell him. "I mean...it sounds silly, but I've never...I don't really know what they do."

"Oh." Yuki blushed, finishing with her forehead and setting aside the little bit of cloth. "I guess...I could tell you."

"If it's too embarrassing...you don't have to." Haruka felt guilty for making him uncomfortable.

"No, you want to know." Yuki insisted, his face moving into different expressions as he went through some internal conflict. "It's like this." Yuki told her. He stared at her, opening his mouth occasionally but not saying a thing.

"You don't have to tell me." Haruka told him once more. Yuki chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Then he leaned over, kissing her right temple lightly.

"That's the first thing." he told her. "It starts like that. And then...then the woman has to do it back." Yuki blushed, but continued. "Next is this." He leaned down once more, kissing her between the eyes. "The woman does it back, and then...then you..." he turned slightly, so he was almost lying on the bed next to her, kissing her lips. "And then..." he moved down to her throat, right where it met her shoulder, kissing her for a long time. He came up, panting slightly. "Then...before he stops, the man has to bite her there. That's how he marks her. And then...they finish."

"She...doesn't need to mark him?" Haruka asked.

"No woman needs to. Everyone knows." Yuki told her, laughing slightly. "They know from how her mate acts."

"How?" she asked, moving her blanket so that Yuki could climb in bed with her.

"Like she has him on a leash." Yuki admitted, accepting her invitation willingly.

"I see." Haruka giggled a bit at that. "Yuki?"

"Yes?" he answered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Every night, before we go to sleep...you kiss me here." she indicated her right temple. "Is that..."

"Because I want to mate you?" he finished. "Yes. Also, it's an excuse to kiss you."

"So then...it's like you're asking me." she realized. "Every night, you're asking."

"Without words." he answered. "I don't mean to push...I just..."

"No, it's okay. I like it." Haruka admitted. "I just wanted to know."

"I understand." Yuki kissed her temple, yawning. "I love you."

"Goodnight." Haruka blushed, falling asleep in the safety of his arms.

----------

"It was very suspicious." Fuyu told his father. "That aura...there was something about it that seemed wrong to me."

"It smells bad." Natsu wrinkled her nose, agreeing with her brother. "And I was pretty sure that whoever it was must be pretty powerful. Because Fuyu and I looked around for it, but we couldn't find where the source was. I don't like it though. Makes my skin crawl."

"This is worth some consideration." Sesshoumaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I have my suspicions as to what might be causing that aura, and I want you two to investigate the area further. If it is what I suspect, we can't afford to ignore such a thing."

"May I ask what you think it is?" Fuyu asked curiously.

"Someone who should have died long ago." Sesshoumaru sighed slowly. "His name is Naraku, and my half-brother Inuyasha led a band that killed him before you two were born. It seems that someone has revived him, however."

"Why would they do that?" Natsu wanted to know. "Whoever this guy was, he seems like a pretty nasty character now."

"I don't know, Natsu." Sesshoumaru admitted. "It was a lot of trouble to bring him back, and it never seemed as though any of Naraku's followers were that loyal to him. It seems that at least one of them was, though. I want you two to find out if that's what has happened and report back to me."

"You can trust us, father." Fuyu stood, nodding sharply.

"We'll kick his ass!" Natsu added before chasing her brother out of the throne room.

"At least they're eager." Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temples.

----------

"Mama, wake up!" a toddler shook Haruka to wakefulness, but she resisted, cuddling against her mate. "Mama, it's morning and I want breakfast."

"Have your dad make it." Haruka smiled slightly at the groan this brought from the man next to her. "I do all the work."

"Haruka...I'm the leader of the tribe. It's not like I do nothing." Yuki protested, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Is mama up?" another small child entered the cave where Haruka and Yuki were trying to sleep. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Haruka smiled lazily as she let the two pull her out of her blankets.

"Mmm, Haruka," Yuki blinked his red eyes at her sleepily. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that, love?" she asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Make some for you too?"

"No," he shook his head, pulling her ear to his lips. "Stay with me forever. See me in your heart. I've been there for all this time..."

"Yuki..." Haruka opened her eyes, noticing that she was not alone in her blankets. As usual, she was sleeping beside Yuki, who had woken up at the sound of his name. Or had he been awake before then?

"Were you dreaming?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face tenderly.

"I was." she confirmed. "Sweet dreams I don't want to lose."

"Then let yourself go back to them." Yuki smiled softly at her, kissing her right temple before settling down beside her once more. "Sleep, Haruka. You need your rest."

"I need..." Haruka's heart beat fast as she realized that no matter where they were, in her world or his, she wanted it to always be this way. She wanted to stay with Yuki forever, just as he wanted her to always remain beside him. Haruka wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure of how she could do it. "Yuki...I need..."

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Not anymore." she answered, suddenly realizing the best thing to do in this situation. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Yuki's right temple, hoping he caught the meaning of her gesture. She didn't need to worry. As soon as he felt her lips, Yuki's body went tense with shock. He gasped, and when she moved back, he stared into her eyes as though looking for some answer.

"Haruka...you just..." Yuki was having a hard time saying just what he meant. "You...know what...that means?"

"I know what it means." Haruka answered, feeling a bit nervous even though she had never felt more right about any decision she'd ever made before. "I want this, Yuki. I want to be mated to you. I want us to be together forever."

"R--really?" Yuki was dumbstruck. Haruka nodded, stroking his hair gently. After a few moments, Yuki leaned forward, kissing Haruka between the eyes. When his lips dropped, she returned the gesture before seeking out his lips with her own. They had kissed before, but now, in this moment, Haruka felt all of Yuki's love pouring into her and all of hers pouring into him. It was so powerful, so addicting, she didn't want it to end. 

"I love you, Yuki." she told him as he moved down to her throat, biting it as he had told her he would. His teeth were sharp, and it hurt, but at the same time it felt strangely sweet..

"And I love you, Haruka." he answered after finishing with her neck. "Always."

*****

The End (Of Part 11, That Is)


	12. Naraku, I Don't See Your Name On Haruka'...

Gah, I hate boys and their damn boyish ways. If any of you ever wonder how I write these guys in my story to be so cute, I'll tell you. I imagine a real boy, like one I know. I then write completely the opposite. Stupid bastards with their idiot ways...grr...Okay, lemme write now. It'll make me feel better.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 12

*****

"Yoru, are you up there?" Keshiki's deep maroon eyes widened hopefully as she stood at the base of a large old tree that Yoru had a history of climbing when he wanted to be on his own. As she had half expected, she saw the movement of his dark head looking down at her, but heard no response. He was moping again, it seemed. "Yoru, everyone's looking for you." she continued hopefully.

Silence.

"Okay, not everyone...actually, they're all worried about Mottomo right now." Keshiki admitted. "He collapsed again, you know." she babbled. "Kaede-baachan says that she's worried, but she still won't say what's wrong with him or you."

Silence.

"Yoru?" Keshiki hated when he was like this. "Yoru, I know that there's something wrong with you and all, but I don't think you'll get better if you hide from everyone."

"Why'd you come?" Yoru asked her. Keshiki was so surprised that he responded to her presence at all that she stumbled backward, almost falling.

"I came cause I saw that you were missing." she told him. "I knew you'd be here."

"No one else noticed though?" he asked.

"Well, they're worried about Mottomo right now." Keshiki explained uneasily.

"Good." he answered, shaking his head as though satisfied.

"Why's that good?" she asked.

"Because..." Yoru left off the end of his statement. "You wanna come up here?" he asked after a brief pause.

"Sure." Keshiki was surprised that he had invited her up. When Yoru was in his tree, he didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Scrambling to climb up the tree with some difficulty, Keshiki scraped both her knees raw, but she didn't mind. Yoru was in such an interesting mood, it fascinated her completely.

"You're no good at climbing trees." Yoru reached down to help her up to his seat on a broad branch. "Look at what you did."

"I'm fine." she attested, ignoring the stinging pain in her legs. To her surprise, Yoru reached in his pocket and pulled out a small cloth. He proceeded to clean her knees to the best of his limited ability while Keshiki watched him in shock.

"Does it sting?" he asked tenderly dabbing at one knee.

"A little." she admitted with a small smile. "I'll be fine though."

"Hmm." he nodded, putting the cloth away slowly, staring into her eyes long enough to make her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Keshiki finally prompted him.

"I did." Yoru confirmed. Keshiki waited for him to continue, but he simply stared at her, looking as though he couldn't quite think of how to say what he wanted. "I'm pretty sure...what's happening to Mottomo and me...I think it's gotta be pretty bad. Otherwise, Kaede-baachan'd tell us what it was. Don't you think?"

"I...guess that makes sense." Keshiki felt a knot form in her stomach. She had suspected as much, but the fact that no one else suggested such things made her ignore her fears.

"Keshiki...I don't want to die." Yoru told her, his voice cracking as his eyes filled with tears. "Does that...make me a coward?"

"No!" Keshiki refused, leaning forward to hug him. Usually he showed some resistance when she tried for such an open display of affection, but this time he fell into her arms so heavily she almost lost her balance. "Yoru..." she didn't know what to do, so she simply held him, trying not to be terrified by the fact that he was crying on her shoulder. She'd never seen Yoru cry before. In fact, the only boys she'd ever seen cry before were her own brothers when they were much younger. She didn't know that boys as old as Yoru even remembered how to cry.

"My father wouldn't be scared." he rasped, choking on his tears. "Haruka wouldn't be scared either."

"Maybe not, but that's not who you are." Keshiki told him, smoothing his short black hair carefully. "You're Yoru."

"Do you think...Mottomo's scared?" he asked.

"I don't know." Keshiki admitted, "But I am."

"You are?" he asked, sniffling. "Why?"

"I don't want to lose you guys. You're my friends." Keshiki told him, closing her own eyes as tears threatened. "We've known each other since before we could walk."

"Yeah," Yoru's tears subsided slightly, and he broke the embrace partially, pulling back so he could look at Keshiki, but he kept his arms around her. "Do you remember how I used to always steal your toys and hide them from you?"

"And then you always told me that you'd burned them up!" Keshiki giggled slightly. "I'd start crying every time."

"And then I'd feel guilty and give them back to you." Yoru recalled.

"Remember the time we all went on a picnic and Tsuyo and Sekatsu threw my favorite doll up in a tree?" Keshiki asked him.

"I acted like I didn't care, but I still climbed all the way up there to get it back." Yoru nodded.

"Tsuyo and Sekatsu still got in big trouble though." Keshiki reminded him.

"So did I. Mom didn't want me climbing trees back then." Yoru shook his head ruefully. "No surprise. I almost broke my neck getting that doll."

"It was stupid." Keshiki told him.

"It was worth it." Yoru smiled at her brightly. "You kissed me when I got it back."

"Tsuyo saw it and beat you up." Keshiki pointed out.

"It was still worth it." Yoru cupped her cheek in his hand. Both of them fell silent for a while, the mood becoming more serious than before. "It seems like it was all so long ago."

"Only a few years, though." Keshiki told him. "I remember after that thing with the doll, you were always so nice to me. I once asked my mom if..." Keshiki blushed, trailing off.

"What?" Yoru wanted to know, smiling again. "What did you ask her?"

"It's embarrassing." Keshiki turned her face away, but Yoru caught her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "I was only a little kid anyway."

"It wasn't that long ago." he reminded her.

"I asked...I asked her if we could get married when I grew up." Keshiki admitted, blushing deeply. "She laughed and didn't say anything, but Seishin heard and I had to bribe him with a month's worth of desert to keep his mouth shut." they both laughed at that, but after a while they fell into an awkward silence. Keshiki noticed that Yoru was staring at her again and looked away.

"Will you, then?" Yoru spoke up finally.

"Will I do what?" Keshiki asked, still blushing slightly.

"Marry me when we grow up?" he wanted to know.

"Oh!" Keshiki's cheeks were instantly stained red once more. "I don't think...I mean, I'm almost old enough...but it's different in your time, right? Oh...I don't know..."

"Not right now." Yoru amended, blushing a bit himself. "I just meant...when I'm old enough to leave home...I want to come here and live with you."

"You...do?" Keshiki thought her cheeks must be purple, they were burning so badly.

"I have for a while, but I never said anything." Yoru told her. "I mean, as long as you want to."

"Why tell me now?" Keshiki asked. "You aren't old enough, are you?"

"I almost am...I think...I just wanted..." Yoru coughed nervously. "All of this stuff, it's all made me worry that maybe...I won't ever be old enough."

"Please don't say that." Keshiki pleaded with him. "If you never are, then what does it matter if I will? It won't make a difference if you aren't here."

"Because." Yoru told her, moving closer to her. Keshiki suddenly realized with a mixture of terror and excitement that he was going to kiss her. No one had ever kissed her before, and she wasn't quite sure what to do. But then she recalled one of her friends saying you were supposed to close your eyes. It seemed right to do, now that she thought of all the times she had seen her parents kiss. Gulping nervously, she licked her lips and closed her eyes tightly. She barely had time to close her eyes as his lips pressed against hers for several moments. He broke it off, pulling back as her eyes flitted open slowly.

"Yoru...you kissed me." Keshiki immediately felt like an idiot. Why had she said that? As though he didn't _know_ already? He'd kissed her!

"Will you?" he prompted. It seemed that he couldn't be distracted from his purpose here until she gave him a clear answer.

"Yes." she answered, gasping as he hugged her tightly against him. She could hear his heart, and it sounded as though it might be racing even faster than hers.

"I won't leave you, Keshiki." he whispered with determination. "I won't. I promise." Keshiki was finally so overwhelmed that she began to cry. She wasn't sure whether she was sad or happy or just confused, but no matter what the reason, Yoru held onto her until she stopped. And still they sat together, high above the forest floor, finding solace in each other.

----------

Haruka set down the lunch tray without a word, as usual. She hated talking to that man even when he didn't talk back. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to share her feelings about the idea of conversation. She bowed her head and backed away, trying not to see how Kanna was leering at Naraku, who was in turn leering at Haruka herself.

"Girl, come here." he snapped after she had thought she was safe in her distant corner of the room. Sadly, it wasn't so distant that she could ignore his summons.

"Yes." she obliged, keeping her eyes low.

"I know what you do, you know." Naraku told her, his voice low and dangerous. "You think I don't see you two?" Haruka held back a gasp, hoping that Naraku wasn't talking about what he seemed to be. "And now, you come here to me, reeking of him. It's disgusting." he spat the words out. "You are _mine_, girl. Your body is mine too, and you can't simply share it with whoever you deem fit. I must give permission first." Naraku fell silent for a moment, and Haruka wondered if he was done, but he continued after she didn't say anything. "Of course, I don't hold you responsible, my dear. He took you by force, didn't he? Didn't he?!"

"I don't...know what you mean." Haruka's lip quivered in fear. What was Naraku getting at?

"He took you by force last night." Naraku told her, more calm now. "And the night before. And the night before. And so on and so forth."

"Who...took me...by force?" Haruka was afraid to question him. Did he really know about Yuki and her? How was that possible? Not even Tsuyo knew how far the relationship had come. They'd been very careful., hadn't they?

"The wolf boy." Kanna supplied. "We saw it, didn't we, Master?" Kanna asked.

"How long has it been going on now?" Naraku growled angrily. "A week? Two? Three?"

"I didn't..." Haruka was cut off as Naraku slapped her sharply.

"Don't lie to me girl!" Naraku insisted. "You'll only make it harder on yourself! And on him!"

"On...Yuki?" Haruka forced herself not to reach up to her stinging cheek. It would bruise whether she touched it or not. "What do you mean?"

"He forced you, girl." Naraku snarled. "It's obvious, he's a youkai and you're only a human. Besides, what sane human would willingly copulate with a low class youkai like that?"

"What do you mean?" Haruka narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"He's youkai." Kanna rolled her eyes as though this were perfectly obvious. "Your offspring would be hanyou."

"S--so?" Haruka was still confused. "My father was a hanyou."

"Have you ever met his mother?" Kanna asked.

"Yuki's?" Haruka had no idea what they were getting at.

"No, Inuyasha's." Naraku snorted impatiently.

"No...she's dead." Haruka supplied.

"Because of Inuyasha." Kanna added. "Didn't you know that? You're the child of a hanyou, and you don't even know that? Humans aren't strong enough to bear youkai children. It kills them."

"It does?" Haruka's eyes widened in shock. Did Yuki know this? Haruka had realized that since they didn't use protection of any sort, pregnancy was only inevitable, but did he not know what the results of such a union were? Or perhaps...he didn't care?

"Idiot girl." Naraku sneered. "You thought he cared for you, did you?" he laughed incredulously. "I'm doing you a favor then."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Yuki is being punished." Kanna told her, a smug smile on her normally expressionless face. "He was removed from his cell just after you came this morning."

"What for?" Haruka was aghast.

"For violation of my property." Naraku answered, still laughing slightly. "Now, you must have been going through quite a bit of conflict because of all this. It must make you overjoyed to know that Kanna and I have put a stop to it. Therefore, I will let you return to your cell early today. You may go knowing that you needn't fear that disgusting wolf boy anymore."

"I...I..." Haruka could feel tears in her eyes, so she simply ran out of the room. She'd die before she let them see her cry like that. Haruka hurried along, though the youkai who led her was holding her back from a full out run. She had to get back to her cell. She had to be sure that Yuki was safe.

----------

"Gods, Yuki...why?" Haruka sobbed as she did her best to bathe the injuries her mate had incurred. "Why did he do this?"

"You already--shit--know why." Yuki cursed when she pressed a bit too hard on his raw, bloodied back. He had been whipped severely, but it didn't stop there. Apparently, he had struggled enough for whoever was in charge of his punishment to have to beat him into submission. The evidence was in his black eye, his busted lip, and the patchwork of bruises mottling his stomach and even his back, under the criss-cross pattern of red, bleeding welts.

"I'm _not _his." Haruka wiped away her tears, not noticing that she left a streak of his blood on her face. "I don't belong to anyone but you, Yuki. I should...I should have told him. Maybe then he wouldn't have done this to you."

"I don't think so." Yuki shook his head, but stopped as the pain from his back and neck froze him. "And even if I was spared--damn--he'd have taken it out on you. As it is, you still got that black eye." Yuki sounded as though this were entirely his fault.

"Yuki, don't be like that." Haruka sniffled, finishing with his back before wrapping it in a binding made from a scrap of her blanket. "If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't even argue with him."

"You did." Yuki stopped her as she moved around him, pulling her into his lap. "I see that you did, though I wish you hadn't." he brushed a finger over her bruised cheek before carefully wiping away the streak of blood. "You're my responsibility. I'd take those beatings every day if it meant that he'd keep his hands off of you." Yuki kissed her tear-stained cheeks until she pushed him away suddenly.

"Stop it, we shouldn't do that." Haruka resisted. "I don't want...I won't have him hurt you again."

"Haruka...I won't give you up because he has some magic to spy on us." Yuki argued.

"Please...Yuki, I don't want to see you like this...to know that I could have stopped it from happening." Haruka pleaded. "I love you, and just as I'm your responsibility, you are mine. I won't have him hurt you on my account."

"I suppose...if that's what you want." Yuki relented. "I'll sleep in my own bed tonight."

"And I in mine." Haruka agreed. "Thank you Yuki. Thanks for understanding how I feel."

"I love you." was his only reply.

----------

Haruka sighed, burrowing herself deep within her blankets. It had been nearly a week since Yuki was beat, and she still wasn't used to her bed seeming so cold and so empty without him. It was a comfort she had relied on so quickly and for such a long time that she seemed incapable of going without it. After all, he was her mate, and they should be able to be together if they wanted to. _Damn you, Naraku, I never hated anyone like I hate you._

Deep in her thoughts, Haruka didn't notice the sudden shifting of a body next to her until a wet kiss on the back of her neck startled her into reality. "Yuki!" she hissed. "What are you doing? What if we get caught?"

"Let him see us. Let him know that I would rather have all the beatings he could ever hand out than spend another night so far away from my mate." Yuki's voice was a growl, possessive and feral all at once. 

"Yuki...I can't just--" Haruka's protests were cut off as he flipped her over and planted his lips firmly over hers.

"I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters to me." Yuki's crimson eyes flashed with passion.

"You're hurt." she whispered, her resistance weakening. "Doesn't it hurt?" she touched his chest softly, her gaze going to his healing back.

"Not when I see you." Yuki assured her.

"Oh, Yuki..." Haruka kissed him softly. "I guess...if we stop loving each other, he's won, hasn't he?"

"I won't let him win." Yuki told her. "I love you forever, no matter what happens."

"Yuki, I'll always love you," Haruka agreed as he kissed her neck ferociously. "Always."

*****

The End (Of Part 12, That Is)


	13. Naraku's a Yicky RapeHead

Okay, I think there's some secret conspiracy against me _ever _finishing this chapter. See, I thought I had it done, but I forgot that I'd not really written more than a page, so then I had to go back and write it, but then...oh man, somehow the entire file got deleted. What the heck? I mean, can't I ever get a break here? I think it's the whole unlucky 13 thing maybe, or perhaps my computer has decided I need to stop this whole Nasty Naraku thing...Oh well. Let's try this thing again.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 13

*****

"Do you know what we need, Kanna?" Naraku asked the woman who was draped over him bonelessly, her fingers stroking his naked chest in lazy patterns. "We need some more servants. Real ones. Like you."

"Do I not meet your needs, Master?" Kanna asked, making a face that was obviously supposed to be a pout.

"Not really, Kanna. You aren't good for much, to tell the truth." Naraku told her, rolling his eyes and sitting up in bed. She slowly moved up next to him, nuzzling at his neck. "Besides, for what I have in mind, we'll need more than just you."

"Master...why don't you just use the children? They are pretty enough, don't you think?" Kanna asked, nodding toward Haruka, who was quietly standing in the back of the room, trying to look as unnoticeable as possible.

"That's not what I mean, Kanna." Naraku rolled his eyes again. "I can't trust the children. They are my playthings, not my true servants. We need other youkai. Fighters."

"What for?" Kanna asked. Naraku suddenly slapped her so hard, she fell most of the way out of the bed before crumpling to the floor compliantly.

"You know better than to question my intentions, Kanna." Naraku informed her, glaring down at the woman. "Besides, we cannot discuss such things in front of her." Naraku turned his calculating gaze to Haruka, who wished she could simply disappear from his view. Naraku had other ideas, though. "Girl, come here."

"Yes." she scuttled over reluctantly, stopping a good three feet away so that she was still a comfortable distance from him. Naraku sighed impatiently and beckoned her closer.

"I said for you to come, and I mean for you to come closer." Naraku told her. "Close enough to touch you."

"Yes, the Master is not to be disobeyed." Kanna was up on her feet again, standing stark naked behind Haruka, apparently uncaring about her nudity.

"I...don't want to." Haruka finally managed, amazed she was brave enough to speak those few rebellious words.

"You don't want to?" Naraku laughed before becoming deadly serious. "I didn't ask if you _wanted _to, girl. I said _come here_." he ordered, his patience wearing thin.

"N...no!" Haruka backed up a step, only to find her escape blocked by Kanna. And then there was no time to think as Naraku let out an angry snarl, leaping from the bed and catching Haruka before she could escape, pulling her against his own naked body, much to her revulsion.

"Bitch! Don't you dare to defy me!" Naraku slapped her, holding her in place with his other arm locked around her waist. "Would you like to know what I'm going to do to you? Would you?" he growled, carrying her kicking and screaming back to his bed. She battled with everything she had, but Haruka was simply no match for Naraku, and though her struggles annoyed him, they did not actually impair his ability to dominate her.

"Let me go!" Haruka screamed, wiggling in his grasp helplessly as he pinned her to the bed, squeezing her wrists painfully in one hand, his other hand furiously working at the ties on her garment.

"Does it scare you to know that no matter how many times the boy takes you, your body is mine, and I can claim it whenever I wish to do so?" Naraku chuckled at her futile attempts to escape as he moved from one tie to the next. "Or does the idea that you'll enjoy me more than him scare you? I am more of a man than he is, more than he can ever become. He is only a small piece of me, so inconsequential as to not affect the whole."

"You say that, but he's more human than you!" Haruka growled, angry at his jibe enough to almost forget her situation. "You'll never be half the man he is!"

"Bitch!" Naraku slapped her angrily, ignoring Kanna's giggle coming from nearby. It was an altogether eerie sound, but he was concentrated fully on Haruka. Nothing could distract him from the unwilling girl pinned beneath him, giving in to him against her will, exciting him more than Kanna ever could. "Don't you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take you myself! I'm going to bless you with the privilege of my only naturally conceived child. What do you think of that, eh girl?"

"Fuck you, you limp-dick bastard!" Haruka snarled, spitting in his face. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise at her defiance.

"What, no whimpers? No pleas for mercy?" Naraku laughed finally. "Yes, you really are Inuyasha's daughter, I suppose he would do the same if ever in this situation. There was a time when I considered taking Kikyo and him both if they were so inseperable..." Leaning down, Naraku pulled aside Haruka's skimpy outfit, revealing curves of pale skin heaving with her angry breaths.

"Asshole! What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you find someone who _wants _to be with you?" Haruka shot at him.

"You forget Kanna." Naraku growled slightly in anger. "Although her willingness does not excite me half as much as your resistance. How beautiful will it be when I break you? When I finally finish what I started so many years ago and kill your father, but not before I show him the mother of my child, his own, dear daughter. Will you be able to fight me for long, I wonder?" Naraku considered her carefully, noting that her anger was giving way to fear slowly. "You did not resist me for long when I requested that you become my servant. Perhaps I should let you choose...who would you rather I do this with? You..." here Naraku ground his hips into the struggling girl, and she realized with terror that she was dangerously close to being taken against her will, and that she couldn't do a thing to stop him. "Or that little one? What was her name again? Amai..."

"No! Not Amai! She's only a child! You bastard!" Haruka struggled, but her wriggling only excited Naraku further. She felt bile rise in her throat as he chuckled before leaning down to lick at her bare skin, leaving a slimy feeling all over her. "Dammit! Let me go!" Haruka fought him, but it was useless. He was much stronger than her, and she knew he would win. "You...you'll never make me love you..."

"Who said I wanted your love?" Naraku looked up incredulously, laughing before he lowered his head to her chest, tasting her breasts before he moved to her stomach, enjoying the taste of her skin as well as the desperation in her screaming struggle. But then, as he bit at her flat stomach, he froze, noticing something odd. Sniffing her skin deeply, he lowered his ear to her stomach. She didn't notice the change in his demeanor at first, but after he lay silently for several moments, she stopped screaming, looking down in confusion.

"How...disgusting..." Naraku murmured finally, sitting up and releasing her. Haruka didn't waste any time scrambling off the bed and grabbing her dismantled scrap of clothing. "You whore." he glared at her in disgust.

"I'm not _your_ whore!" Haruka backed away, trying to cover herself while keeping her eyes on both Kanna and Naraku.

"This is almost better, now that I think of it." Naraku chuckled slightly. "To think, that boy who you care for so much will kill you! Will you curse him in death, I wonder? Perhaps you'll return to me, wanting to show him how you hate him."

"What...are you talking about Yuki?" Haruka was confused, but she didn't stop her cautious retreat.

"Didn't you know?" Naraku laughed in shocked pleasure. "This may be interesting, eh Kanna?"

"Indeed." Kanna looked a bit confused, but she agreed with Naraku on pure instinct. "Very interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka glared at them both.

"You carry it inside you, idiot girl." Naraku told her. "His seed, the thing that will rip you apart and kill you. Pleasant, isn't it? Knowing that he's killed you.. Aren't you happy, girl?"

"You...I don't believe you." Haruka hit the wall and stopped, still covering herself and keeping her eyes locked on the two youkai.

"Then go. Ask your precious boy." Naraku waved her away. Haruka didn't have to be told twice. Without pausing to get dressed properly, she bolted out of the room, running down to the dungeon, her mind whirling with questions.

----------

"Is...she okay?" Tsuyo ventured the question as he watched Yuki carefully tucking the sleeping woman in. "She's gonna be fine, right?"

"I don't know." Yuki admitted, brushing his fingers through her snowy mane and then over her tear blotched face. "I don't even know for sure what happened."

"Well...we couldn't really understand her." Tsuyo recalled the terrifying moment when Haruka had come running into the dungeon, escorted eventually into her cell by Kanna. She had scared everyone, clutching her skimpy outfit to her desperately as she sobbed and babbled something about Naraku's child and Yuki killing her while Kanna calmly let her in the cell before leaving without responding to any of their shouted accusations and questions. She had then promptly passed out in Yuki's arms. "Do...do you think that Naraku...I mean..."

"Do I think he raped her?" Yuki felt a sharp stab even as he spoke the words. "He...might have. I just don't know."

"Why...do you think she was saying you would kill her?" Tsuyo ventured. Yuki couldn't tell if the boy was just frightened about the scene Haruka had made, or if he genuinely wondered if Yuki would do such a thing.

"Naraku did something to her." Nigai answered from the next cell. "She wasn't making any sense. All we can really do is wait for her to wake up again. See what she says then, you know?"

"You're right, Nigai." Yuki caressed her cheek, kissing her forehead gently as he watched over her diligently.

"You...should probably sleep with her tonight." Tsuyo suggested, though he couldn't believe he was actually encouraging the other young man.

"You...know?" Yuki's eyes widened in shock as he looked up at the boy across the hall.

"We all know, Yuki." Amai answered from her cell. "It's kinda obvious. Plus, I saw the mark on her neck."

"Yeah, and then Naraku had you whipped." Sekatsu added. "Obviously he was angry cause she kept turning him down."

"I'm not really that mad." Tsuyo admitted. "After all that's happened...I can tell you love her. And she loves you, too. I won't get in the way. I never really had a chance with her anyway."

"What about you, Sekatsu?" Yuki was surprised at all this. He had thought Haruka and him had been careful enough to not be discovered.

"I think Sekatsu's more interested in Amai now." Tsuyo teased his brother, who blushed slightly and mumbled under his breath.

"Good joke." Nigai's voice grated angrily as he glared viciously at Sekatsu, his eyes telling the other boy to stay far from his precious sister.

"I...don't mind." Sekatsu finally spoke up, not wanting to anger Amai's twin. He understood what it was to be a twin, and though he'd never felt much need to protect Tsuyo from girls, he could understand what Nigai was feeling.

"Sorry for not telling you all." Yuki sighed. "We thought...it'd cause problems."

"No problem." Tsuyo shook his head. "But then...wait until you meet her father." There was a strongly foreboding tone in those words, and Yuki felt a bit worried as he climbed into bed with Haruka. Angry father or not, she was his mate, and he would keep her safe.

----------

"Sekatsu...are you asleep?" Amai's voice was no more than a whisper, but Sekatsu could hear it clearly. He turned over in his futon, seeing the dark haired youkai girl sitting right next to him.

"No." he answered, sitting up and stretching slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just...do you think she'll be okay?" Her blue eyes glowed with worry even in the dark cell.

"Sure." Sekatsu assured her. "Haruka's the strongest girl I know. Nothing can hurt her."

"She just seemed so..." Amai shook her head. "Sekatsu?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I...um...can I sleep with you tonight? I'm kinda scared to be alone." Amai asked him, her voice trembling.

"Amai..." Sekatsu was surprised at her request. "I...don't know."

"Why not?" she asked, persistent.

"I don't think...um...your brother would like that idea." Sekatsu admitted. He couldn't believe this! He was turning down a beautiful girl who wanted to spend the night in his bed. When did he become so noble?

"Nigai...I guess you're right." she sighed, standing up and shuffling back to her own bed. "Well then...goodnight, I guess."

"Goodnight, Amai." Sekatsu told her, still not believing he had refused her. It wasn't as though he didn't find her attractive. Forget the fact that she was only twelve, it was obvious that youkai children matured a lot faster than humans. Yuki looked like he was older than Haruka by a year or two, but he was almost three years her junior. And since when was he so cautious with girls? If it had been Haruka, he couldn't have cared less how angry Yoru or Mottomo might be. What was it about Amai? He felt something for her, but it was different from with Haruka. Was it love? Did he even know what that word meant?

----------

"Where is she? Sekatsu! Wake up dammit! Where's my sister?" Nigai was on a rampage. He'd woken up to discover that his precious twin was seemingly missing. He knew he was waking everyone up, but he didn't care. "Where the hell is she? Sekatsu, dammit!"

"Wha...who's where?" Sekatsu woke up, rubbing his eyes groggily as he blinked at Nigai.

"Amai! Where is she?" Nigai repeated his inquiry.

"Shit!" Yuki's voice came from his own cell. "They took Haruka again. I didn't even wake up. They took her away again. I didn't even get to talk to her."

"Some protector you are." Tsuyo shot angrily. He was cranky at being woken up and worried about both the girls, so he wasn't in the best of moods. "You...hey, why aren't you in her bed? Didn't you sleep with her?"

"She...um...she kept kicking and hitting me in her sleep. I figured she didn't want me over there..." Yuki felt stupid admitting it, but he had really believed she'd be better off by herself.

"Well, you would've done a better job protecting her if you'd stayed with her, you idiot!" Tsuyo growled.

"Like you would've done any better!" Yuki shot back.

"You two knock it off! Where's Amai?" Nigai went back to his interrogation of Sekatsu.

"I...um...don't know." he answered. "She was here last night. We talked...cause she was scared. She wanted to sleep with me, but I didn't think that was a good idea..." Sekatsu cut himself off, realizing he probably didn't need to tell Nigai that part.

"You said _no_? To Amai?" Tsuyo rolled his eyes and went back to his futon, flopping down. "I don't even know you anymore, Sekatsu."

"You told her no? And she was scared! What's wrong with you?" Nigai stomped angrily, glaring at the other boy.

"I...only said it cause I thought you'd be mad if you...saw us together." Sekatsu defended himself weakly.

"She was scared! Dammit, you aren't worth it!" Nigai growled, pacing his cell.

"Worth what?" Sekatsu asked, confused.

"Can't you tell? She's..." Nigai drifted off. "I don't like to admit it, but I guess she's a woman now. She wants to be with you. Didn't you know?"

"Amai...wants to..." Sekatsu's eyes went wide as he smiled a bit lecherously. "Is this a trick?"

"You didn't know?" Tsuyo asked from his cell. "She practically worships you, idiot."

"I...guess I didn't see." Sekatsu was struck by all this. "I was too busy trying to keep Nigai happy."

"Me? What for?" Nigai was confused.

"You're her twin. If you hated me, I'd never have a chance." Sekatsu explained. "I have a twin too, you know."

"Dammit..." Nigai shook his head. "Sekatsu?"

"Yeah?" Sekatsu looked up questioningly.

"I misjudged you." Nigai offered him the barest of smiles and an approving nod.

*****

The End (Of Part 13, That Is)

And now, since Jade finished Finding Forever and I will miss the grand tradition that we...um started long ago with that one story she wrote, I will do the patented Jade and Teresa question thingy...yeah...

Will Sekatsu and Nigai remember that Amai's gone? Or will they sit there all day planning the wedding? Will they pick out china patterns? Did they have china in feudal Japan? Where did Amai go? Perhaps she only needed to use a restroom? And what about Haruka? Are the girls off gossiping about sex and boys? Or maybe she's taking a pregnancy test because she doesn't trust the time honored Sniff The Tummy Method of pregnancy determination? If they're always having sex, why hasn't Yuki noticed this development? Is Sekatsu going to get a piece of youkai loving? Or maybe Nasty Naraku has something...um...nasty in mind? What part could Kanna play in this newest development? And when are we going to get a bittersweet Kouga and Kagura scene? Did Teresa forget they exist? And what about Inuyasha and Kagome? Is Kagome going to go ballistic and come kick some Naraku ass, much to the joy of all the readers as well as the writer? And what are the other two couples doing? Perhaps they haven't appeared for a while because Teresa's afraid to write lemon? Or maybe she just wants to get this story finished and doesn't want to waste anymore time on mushy lovey scenes with no real point? And what was with that last lovey dovey cutesy poo chapter? Not to mention Myouga-jiji!

Until next time, remember that Elijah Wood is really hot and will someday marry me. Oh...just pretend I said something deep.


	14. Where's Naraku at Now? Does Anyone Know...

I know that cliffhanger was tough, and I apologize for the delay, but I just...there was this person...they said I made it seem like I thought rape was some big joke. I didn't really want to put that mood across at all. I probably would have updated sooner, but it really bothered me and I started to wonder if I was the only one who could understand what I was saying. Like, maybe all this time I thought I wrote well enough to entertain others and get my message across, but I was just fooling myself. Anyway, I had a long talk with a couple of my readers, including Jade, who is a writer herself, and I guess that I can write well. I don't know, it just really freaked me out. I mean, when I write Naraku, it's freaky and I get this frightened feeling, and there's a lot of disgust there as well. He's a dangerous guy, and the way I've written him, I've gone for someone who is anything _but _funny. I don't know, even after we talked, it took me a little while to come back to this story, but I think the reviews and encouragement from my other stories really helped me along. This is a pretty serious story in most parts, and yes, it deals with rape as well as other issues. I never intended for those issues to be taken lightly, but I guess the way I write somehow...didn't come across right for that person. But that doesn't mean I should stop writing for everyone else. So here we go, Chapter fourteen. I'll try not to screw up this time...

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 14

*****

"A...Amai?" Sekatsu fidgeted, moving a bit closer to the girl huddled in her bed, shivering as though she were freezing. "Um...are you okay?"

"That's a stupid question! Damn, I change my mind." Nigai shouted at the older boy. "You cannot _ever_ be with my sister. You're way too stupid!"

"Well, I don't know what to do!" Sekatsu threw up his hands in defeat. "She's not talking at all. I know something's wrong, but I don't want to scare her."

"She's already scared. You'll never be as scary as that Naraku freak." Nigai cracked his knuckles here, silently reminding everyone of how he planned to kill Naraku in various painful ways. "Go over there. She needs a hug, you dumbass."

"Are you sure?" Sekatsu asked, narrowing his eyes at the huddled up bundle of blanket.

"Do it, or I'm gonna kill you too!" Nigai threatened the other boy. Sekatsu nodded vigorously, edging closer and closer to Amai, who didn't look up or even seem to acknowledge his approach. He glanced up at Nigai unsurely, but the youkai nodded at him, gesturing for Sekatsu to close the gap to his sister.

"Amai...I don't know what happened." Sekatsu told the girl, kneeling before her. "But...I want you to stop being sad. So...if you need to talk to me, or anything, I'm right here."

"Psst..." Nigai hissed. "You have to hug her now." Sekatsu blushed, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Amai. But he had scarcely touched her when she lunged into the embrace, grasping him as though she was holding on for her life. Burying her head in his shoulder, she began to sob loudly as Sekatsu overcame his shock, whispering words of comfort to the girl.

"It's okay, Amai." he told her. "I won't let them take you again. You...can even sleep in my bed with me from now on, if you want...I'll protect you the best that I can." He smoothed her tangled black locks. "So don't worry anymore, okay? It'll be okay from now on. We're together, and I won't let anything get you." She didn't say anything in response, but she held onto him still, sobbing as he rocked her and comforted her.

----------

"Haruka...I don't know what it is that happened, but you have to talk to me." Yuki stroked the unmoving white head which lay staring blankly at the wall. "Please, I'm sorry that they took you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you yesterday and...I know I'm not really doing a good job of watching over you. But please, don't hate me." Yuki buried his face in her long white hair, inhaling her scent and making soft noises of pleading. Just when he thought that nothing would get through to her, Haruka put her hand on top of his head, lazily combing her fingers through his hair. "Haruka!" he gasped, lunging forward and engulfing her in his arms, pulling her up into his lap and cradling her as though he was worried she'd get up and escape. "Please, talk to me."

"What happened..." Haruka's voice was no more than a whisper, and even that was so soft that Yuki's ears had to work to catch it. But as she went on, he could see the scene through her eyes. He could feel what had happened "when Kanna came this morning...I woke up, and you weren't there...I could hear Amai screaming and I wondered...what are they doing? What are they doing to Amai..."

_"What are you doing? Why are you taking Amai?" Haruka hissed at the pale youkai._

"Do you forget so easily, girl, what the Master tells you? Did he not say that if you would not be the mother, he would find another?" Kanna laughed, binding Amai's mouth to still her protests. "Perhaps you should come as well, dog girl. See what the price is when you disobey the Master." Kanna moved forward, unlocking the cell and using her magic to bring both the struggling girls with her up to Naraku's chambers. Haruka was crying, somehow sure that Naraku had planned something terrible for the young girl next to her.

"Welcome, my tasty little treat." Naraku greeted Amai before turning to Haruka. "Have you come to see? Kanna suggested that it might be amusing. Very well. Watch and learn that you cannot escape my punishment, for if you defy me, I will also attack the ones you care for. Even your child is not safe from me, girl."

"Wh...what are you talking about? What are you going to do?" Amai whimpered as she was released into Naraku's control. "Why am I here?"

"Run, Amai! Run away and hide!" Haruka shrieked, lunging forward in an attempt to let the other girl escape, but Naraku and Kanna were too strong. Their magic held each girl helpless, and Haruka stood crying soundlessly as Naraku took Amai to his bed, pinning her there. "Don't! She's just a girl! Take me instead!"

"I won't waste my time with you. You have been ruined by the wolf boy. But this one, she is fresh." Naraku laughed, tearing at the shrieking girl's clothing. "And she's more of a woman than you give her credit for."

"After that...he took her...and he...he..." Haruka collapsed into a sobbing heap against Yuki, who held her tight, his eyes swirling with concern, shock, and anger. That thing...what had he done?

"You don't have to say it, Haruka." Yuki told her, straining to keep the rage out of his voice. He wasn't mad at Haruka, and the last thing he wanted was for her to think so. "I know what he did. I understand."

"I'm sorry...I couldn't protect Amai." Haruka continued sobbing, pulling at Yuki's shirt to wipe her streaming eyes. "I tried, but I couldn't."

"I know you did." Yuki kissed the top of her head. "You were very brave, and you did your best. It's not your fault. It's not your fault, so don't think that it is."

"But...I didn't..." Haruka continued, but Yuki shushed her, carrying her to their bed and getting under the covers with her, letting her continue to cry as he held her tight.

"Just sleep now, love. Just sleep. I won't let them take you again." Yuki wrapped his arms around her tightly, determined to keep his word.

----------

"I'm going to rip his eyeballs out his mouth and then hold them so that he can watch himself getting torn to shreds!" Nigai demonstrated on what was formerly his pillow, the ripping sounds his claws made fading as the air exploded in fabric and scraps of fluff. "Bastard! Unbelievable fucking asshole!"

"Um...Nigai?" Amai gulped, her crying subsiding slightly as her brother went on in his rage at what had happened to his precious twin. "I'm...sorry..."

"Shush, Amai." Sekatsu stroked her hair softly, trying to repress his own urge to tear the youkai in question apart. "Just let him yell. He's mad at Naraku, not you."

"Gods, sometimes I forget what it's like..." Haruka clutched at her mate, frightened by Nigai's continuing display. "I mean...look at him. I wasn't even that angry..."

"Amai and Nigai are twins." Yuki told her. "It's a hard thing for anyone to hear, Haruka. Hardest for him. Besides, I think that Sekatsu already knew, whether he told her or not. And we've had nearly a week to get used to it. Amai...she seems a lot better"

"And then I'm going to take that stupid bitch of his and pull her arm straight off and beat her to death with it!" Nigai went on, tearing his blanket apart.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told them..." Haruka wondered, looking up at Yuki searchingly. "Maybe it'd be better if they didn't know...I mean, I don't see what good it did."

"No. I know Amai didn't want us to tell, and Nigai and Sekatsu are angry about what happened. Even Tsuyo seems to be extremely upset, and he hasn't spent any time with Amai. But I think that they need to get past this together. We all do." Yuki told her, looking down at his mate and stroking her hair softly. "And I think that now is the best time for that. Naraku and Kanna seem to have gone missing again. They haven't come for you since that day." There was a long pause in which Haruka weighed her options before deciding to go ahead and ask Yuki what she wanted to know.

"Yuki...I need to ask you about something." Haruka licked her lips. Ever since Naraku had attacked her the other day, this thought had wandered through her head, nagging at her and bothering her no matter how she tried not to think of it. It couldn't be true, could it?

"What is it?" Yuki looked down again, momentarily taking his eyes off his brother's display.

"Naraku said something...and I need to know..." Haruka coughed nervously. "Um...is there...um...if we ever, you know...had a baby...would um...would anything happen?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki narrowed his eyes in confusion. "It might be strange for it because there aren't many hanyous in the world, but I know that we would love it, and I know that my clan would not look down on it. My father...he cares a lot about humans, you know."

"No, that's not what I mean..." Haruka fidgeted nervously. "I mean, would it be bad? For me?"

"Why would it be bad for you?" Yuki asked.

"Naraku said...humans are too weak to give birth to hanyous." Haruka told him, her eyes searching his for some denial of this claim. "He said...um...that it kills them."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Yuki's eyes widened in shock at the idea. "I don't really know any hanyous. Like I said, there aren't many. But wouldn't it be different for you anyway? I mean, since your dad was hanyou."

"But he was human when my mom and him...you know." Haruka shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, Naraku's probably lying, but what if he's not?"

"Well...I still think that you have youkai blood in you." Yuki finally answered. "I don't think it would be the same for you."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Well...look at your hair and your eyes. And have you ever noticed how your ears have the tiniest bit of a point? And you are a lot stronger than any other human girl I've ever met...I mean, it seems that way. I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to think that something like that could come between us. But if you're worried, we can just stop sleeping together."

"It's too late, though." Haruka told him.

"Too...too late?" Yuki asked, his eyebrows rising in shock.

"Naraku said that...that your baby is inside me. I wouldn't have believed him, but I don't know...it seems right. I think that maybe...maybe I'm pregnant." Haruka told him. "I can't explain it, it's just this feeling I have. I mean, I haven't missed a cycle yet, but I don't know...maybe..."

"P...pregnant?" Yuki's voice cracked. His eyes were wide as he lowered himself to sniff at her stomach before putting his ear to it. "Oh gods...oh gods, I can't believe I didn't notice. I mean, my mom's been pregnant so many times, it's not like I can't recognize...oh gods...Haruka..." Yuki crushed his lips to hers, a laugh bubbling up out of him as he cut the kiss off. "I'm...I can't believe this! I love you so much. And...I know that it seems bad now, but we'll take care of this together." They shared a secret smile as Yuki covered Haruka's small stomach with his hand. Their intimate moment was short lived, though, as there suddenly came a great racket from outside the dungeon before two individuals burst in, looking dangerous and ready to jump into battle. They were youkai, and somehow, they looked vaguely familiar to Haruka.

"Who are you?" she called out, drawing the attention of two pairs of eyes, golden and grey-blue. Both creatures glared at her dangerously, and Haruka suddenly felt Yuki's arms draw around her protectively.

"We'll ask the questions here." The dark-haired male told them. Yuki and Haruka shared a meaningful look. Who were these youkai?

*****

The End (Of Part 14, That Is)

Who _are_ those youkai? What are they doing in Naraku's dungeon of doom and ick? Has yet another problem been created for our already troubled protagonists? How many problems do they need, really? Will Sekatsu ever be able to romance Amai on his own? Or will Nigai constantly need to whisper cues to him kinda like in Roxanne, that Steve Martin movie? Is Nigai going to catch cold after tearing up all his bedding? If you were Naraku, wouldn't you be scared of him? Did Naraku go into hiding in fear of the wrath of the dungeon gang? Don't you wish you had your very own overprotective twin brother...youkai...thing? Will anyone ever figure out why I named this story Fate's Reversal without me spoiling the entire long-ass end part? Will Naraku please die? Can I kill him? In fact, who deserves to kill him most? Does Teresa even care as long as he dies? Do you? Will I finish this story in twenty chapters? Man...I sure hope so...

Until next time, remember that I had crepes with Sam this morning. You know what _that _means, Jade! Oohohohohoho!


	15. Fluffy Children To the Rescue! Let's Go...

Technically, three reviews does not warrant an update, but I'm bored and putting off the time when I shall have to go outside and maim myself on the blackberry bushes in my never-ending search for sweet dessert food...mmm...blackberries...okay, so anyway, I also think I should just update because man, that last chapter was traumatizing, and we all need to move on, right? Okay, let's get this show on the road.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 15

*****

Nigai dropped the remnants of his bedding, his nearly constant tirade on his hate for Naraku coming to an abrupt stop. He flew to the bars of his cell as he watched the two strange youkai enter the dungeons. "Who are you?" he echoed Haruka's inquiry. The male turned to him and snorted disdainfully before returning his attention to Yuki.

"You, you're their leader?" he asked the boy who was still clutching to Haruka as though these new youkai would try to steal her from him. "Your woman...she looks...very familiar." He cast a glance at his female companion who looked like a black haired version of the young woman in the cell.

"Your hair...it's like mine..." Haruka reached forward to grab a lock of the boy's silver hair. "My brother and I are the only people I've ever known with hair this color."

"Fuyu...she looks a lot like daddy, don't you think?" the girl asked after a few silent moments. The boy rolled his blue eyes, turning to his companion.

"Natsu, I told you not to say anything unless we were sure that they were friends." Fuyu scolded her.

"But they're Naraku's prisoners, right?" she argued. "They probably like him even less than daddy does."

"I don't think anyone likes him less than us." Nigai supplied helpfully, happy to see that these two youkai were enemies of Naraku.

"See? Let's let them out." Natsu suggested. "They can help us find him."

"Excuse me? I'm Yuki, first son of Kouga, leader of the wolf youkai of the Western Mountains. _You _can help _us _find him." Yuki stuck out his chest, his voice thick with pride and authority. "Now, let us out and you shall be properly rewarded later."

"A wolf prince?" Fuyu sneered. "Just what I need."

"Who are you to challenge me?" Yuki asked, his tone authoritative and full of practiced calm.

"I am Fuyu, first son of Sesshoumaru, Lord of all the Western Lands." Fuyu told him, a smug smirk on his lips.

"You're his only son anyway, Fuyu." Natsu rolled her golden eyes as she worked at Nigai's door. Finally, she tricked the lock and it fell open, the ethereal barrier spell dissolving in a crackle of magical energy. "That's a pretty stupid spell. Dissolves as soon as I let you out. This Naraku guy can't be much, can he?"

"Natsu...what are you doing?" Fuyu didn't sound nearly as sure of himself now.

"There you are, now go help those two." Natsu pushed Nigai toward Amai and Sekatsu's cell. "There's a good boy, now."

"Boy? I'm twelve years old." He informed her. "Almost thirteen."

"Well, I _am _thirteen, so I'm still older." she smiled to take the sting out of her words.

"Natsu! You can't let them out yet!" Fuyu stomped angrily. "I'm in charge here."

"Whatever, Fuyu. I'm sure it'll be fiine." Natsu worked at Tsuyo's lock calmly. "Plus, you may rank higher than Yuki, but he _is _older than you. And daddy'd get upset if you made all the wolf youkai mad at us. Dog youkai and wolf youkai don't get along well as it is. So stop being such a baby and let them out."

"Me? You're always the one who...oh fine then." Fuyu grumbled, working at Yuki and Haruka's lock.

"Dog youkai? You guys are dog youkai?" Haruka asked them, remembering something of the stories her parents had told her when she was young. "My dad was a dog youkai."

"Was? What are you talking about?" Fuyu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he was a hanyou, but then he got the Shikon no Tama and turned himself into a human so he could live with my mom." Haruka explained. "It's kind of a long story, but it's true."

"Sounds...hey wait a second...Fuyu, do you remember that story? I swear, I've heard it before somewhere...one of our relatives...what was his name?" Natsu paused before returning her attention to Tsuyo's lock, finally opening it as well.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I do remember that story. Wasn't that...um...wasn't that Inuyasha?" Fuyu asked her, his tongue obviously not used to the name.

"Inuyasha! That's my dad alright!" Haruka confirmed, excited that these strange youkai knew of him.

"Yeah, he was daddy's little brother." Natsu clapped her hands together, pleased at her recollection. "You're his daughter?"

"Yeah I am." Haruka admitted. "But I don't remember...wait, I guess he did once say something about his brother Sesshoumaru."

"Well, I guess that makes us cousins." Fuyu shook his head as he finally got the cell open. "I didn't even know I had any cousins."

"Wow! I have a cousin!" Natsu hopped over to Haruka, stealing her attention from Yuki as she leapt into an embrace of her new found relation. "Haruka, you don't know how bad it is only having a brother. He's no fun, always all serious like daddy. Thank the gods that you're my cousin!"

"Wow...nice to meet you then." Haruka looked a bit confused, but she didn't push the girl away.

"Um...does anyone else think this is kind of strange?" Tsuyo asked. "I mean, two strange youkai come and rescue us, and they turn out to be Haruka's cousins? What the hell..."

"Watch your mouth." Haruka glared at the boy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is your uncle? Are you sure?" Yuki looked a bit pale.

"So what?" Haruka asked, shrugging as she released Natsu.

"It means that you're more powerful than him." Nigai told her. "Technically, your dad can kill him since he never asked permission to mate you."

"That's silly, though! My dad wouldn't kill you over some youkai law!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Huh, yeah right." Tsuyo chuckled.

"I don't think he'll need the law." Sekatsu spoke up as Nigai freed Amai and himself. "He's...a little overprotective."

"Really?" Yuki moved a bit away from his mate.

"That's nice, but we need to hurry up and get out of here." Fuyu stepped into the conversation. "We're here by order of our father to discover the whereabouts of Naraku."

"We'll need your help." Natsu added. "But it's pretty dangerous, so you don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"We're coming." Nigai stepped forward, his hand holding onto his sister's as though he thought they might be separated again. "At least, I am. I can't speak for the rest." He patted his sister's head and she lunged into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Sekatsu looked on, biting back his jealousy at how suddenly he was pushed aside. She must have missed her brother, they're twins after all.

"I'll go too." he spoke up, careful not to glare at Nigai.

"And me." Tsuyo nodded. "I may not be much help, but someone has to watch out for Sekatsu." he ruffled his brother's hair, inciting a short wrestling match between the reunited twins.

"If Haruka wants to..." Yuki left off, looking down at her.

"No way I'm letting that bastard off so easy." She nodded her agreement, dropping a kiss on Yuki's chin.

"We're in." Yuki nodded firmly.

"Amai?" Nigai looked at his silent sister. Blue eyes met blue, and she nodded sharply before burying herself back in his arms.

"All of us, then." Fuyu nodded.

"You know, with this many of us, that guy's gonna be running scared!" Natsu exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. "We'll kick his ass!"

"We'll rip out his throat!" Nigai added. The two young youkai began to make up more elaborate plans of what they would do once they found Naraku. It was enough to relax the atmosphere and let the companions enjoy each other's company while they still could.

*****

The End (Of Part 15, That Is)

Will the dungeon gang ever leave the dungeon or will they have to wait into eternity for Nigai and Natsu to stop describing Naraku's impending doom? Will they be able to find Naraku? Where did he go? Is he off doing something evil and nasty? Is he ever _not _doing something evil and nasty? Will Sekatsu be able to compete with Nigai? Or will Amai not need his hugs now that she has her nice twin brother? Will I finish this story before Christmas? Will it ever end????

Until next time, remember that Yusho is mine, and those that attempt to steal him don't get away without injuries.


	16. We're Off To Kill Naraku, Cause Everyone...

Ooh! We're getting close now! Finally, they get out of that damn dungeon so we can get to the climactic climaxy part. Ah, but when will Teresa get on with it and hit the climax? This century? We all hope so. But, it seems only time, blackberry cobbler, and the slightly demonic stuffed panda who sucks people's souls and whispers plotlines in my ear will tell. Also, I have found that social contact with my boys causes story writing delays, so I'm putting them on the back burner for now. Like they'll be all that damaged cause I ignore them for a few weeks or so...Oh! And I'm sure you're all wondering what prompted such a speedy update, so I'll tell you. I got a review that was so wonderful and...wow, it just made me soooo happy. Thanks so much, Kaze-chan (by the way, dig your name!) and I understand the fact that you haven't reviewed before. I'm bad like that too a lot of the time...I just...yeah. Well, on with the Great Escape! Ooh, and this chapter, we finally hear from someone other than the kids! Yee...kinda?

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 16

*****

"He took Kanna, huh? They must be planning something..." Yuki's brow furrowed as they all stood outside Naraku's castle, trying to decide where the damn youkai went. "I wish they'd left a better trail, but this whole damn area smells like his foul ass." He helped Haruka with the old clothing they'd found hidden in Naraku's chambers. She seemed extremely excited to have her old clothes back, and no one could really blame her.

"I know it, that's why Natsu and I came here to see if we could figure out where he'd headed. Don't any of you have any clues? Did he say anything that you can think of?" Fuyu asked the rest of the group. Yuki looked down at Haruka, who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You spent the most time with him." Yuki reminded her as she finished pulling on her shoes, the article of clothing she'd seemed most excited to see intact, citing their extravagant cost and the fact that she had worked three weeks to pay for them. "Do you have any clue where they could have gone?"

"Well...he did say something about how they needed to round up more youkai...to make a kind of army. I don't really know why they'd need an army, but it's obvious that it can't be for any reason that we'd like."

"Wait...before...he said something...about...if...if I had...inside me..." Amai seemed extremely upset by the idea she was failing to communicate, and she let Sekatsu wrap his arms around her, holding her close and whispering comfort to her as Nigai nodded his approval to the older boy.

"Oh! I almost forgot! When Amai and I were with him..." Haruka's face went a sickly color as she remembered what had transpired. "He told Amai that it would be just perfect if it worked...and he could take her with him when he went to visit our parents, showing them that their own daughter was...you know..." Haruka didn't seem to want to finish, partly for her own sake and partly for Amai's.

"You mean...he's going after our parents?" Sekatsu's grip tightened on the girl in his arms. "Why would he go after them."

"The only reason Naraku liked torturing us so much is because of who our parents are. In his last life, he was killed thanks to a group of fighters. You might know a few of them." Yuki looked down at Haruka who nodded at him, allowing him to continue. "There were five of them. Their names were Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"My parents! And Haruka's!" Tsuyo gasped. "Oh gods...that old story Kaede-baachan would tell us when we were little...I thought it was just a fairy tale."

"It's true. Yuki and I think that Kanna went after my father's soul to get back the Shikon no Tama so she could bring him back." Haruka told them. "Also, it seems that to bring him back they needed some sort of catalyst in addition to the jewel, and that's why they took his mother's soul. She was originally an extension of Naraku, like Kanna, and so her soul was enough to draw his back."

"Damn, when were you planning on telling all this stuff to us?" Nigai asked.

"We just told you, satisfied?" Yuki's tone was all seriousness, and Nigai dare not argue with his older brother. "But see, my mother might be like Kanna because of how she was made, but I think a few of us here can vouch for the personality difference. She was always rebelling against Naraku, and she turned around and mated one of his enemies after he was gone instead of devoting herself to bringing him back. So you see, Naraku probably thinks my mother's a traitor and wants to punish her as well as the rest of your parents."

"If he's gathering an army, won't he destroy the entire village?" Sekatsu's eyes were wide with fear at the idea of his home being attacked by a youkai army.

"And if he goes to the wolf tribe, he'll want to wipe it out as well." Yuki confirmed.

"Well how can we tell where he went, then? The mountains or the village?" Nigai wanted to know.

"We don't know. We'll just have to split up and go to both places." Fuyu decided. "We'll need to make sure that one person in each group knows how to get to the village and another knows where the mountain tribe is. That way, if one group gets to it's destination and he's not there, they can head to the other place."

"Good idea." Yuki confirmed. "Nigai, Amai, and I are the only ones here who know how to get to the tribe."

"Sekatsu and Tsuyo can find the village, but I'm completely lost. I have no idea where I am right now." Haruka admitted.

"I'd like to head to the mountains." Natsu announced. "I've never met the wolf tribe, but I've seen plenty of human villages."

"That's fine." Fuyu couldn't help but smile at his sister's reasoning. "I'll go with the other group then. I know you can watch out for yourself better when I'm not there nagging you."

"You got that right." Natsu stuck her tongue out at him. "Nigai? Can you show me the way to your home?" she asked the wolf boy.

"Um, as long as Amai can come." he nodded to his sister, who was still clutching at Sekatsu's arm like her life depended on it.

"I'll watch out for her." Sekatsu offered, and Natsu accepted the arrangement with a nod.

"I want to go see my family first." Haruka announced. "This vacation has gone way over schedule and I'm just about ready for all this fun to end."

"I'm with her." Yuki squeezed her hand in his own. "Father will understand. He'd follow his mate anywhere, and so will I." Haruka blushed leaning in for a kiss as Tsuyo groaned loudly.

"Gods, you two. I guess I'm stuck in your group, so can you keep the mushy garbage to a minimum?" Tsuyo asked them, wrinkling his nose before nudging Fuyu with his elbow. "Can you believe those two?"

"Um...okay then, I guess we should head out." Fuyu turned to his sister. "Natsu, do be careful. Don't try to be a hero. The tribe should be full of youkai, and they shouldn't need you to save them all, so don't do anything stupid."

"There he goes again, nag nag nag..." Natsu rolled her golden eyes before giving her twin a powerful hug. "I'll be careful as long as you are, mister future Lord of the Western Lands. Wouldn't want me to be the heir, would we? Can you imagine me being in charge of all that? Boring!"

"It was good to meet you, Natsu." Haruka tapped her shoulder. "I hope we'll see each other again--" she was cut off by a lunging hug from the energetic youkai girl.

"Be careful, cousin Haruka." Natsu told her fervently. "And you better watch out for her, Yuki." Natsu gave him a warning glare before moving away from her cousin.

"Oi, Tsuyo...um, you better not get any stupid plans, okay?" Sekatsu told his brother, looking a bit uncomfortable with the other people around.

"Yeah, well I never go through my stupid plans without your stupid support." Tsuyo patted his shoulder seriously, warmth in his dark eyes. "Don't get yourself hurt. I know I'll be the one to get in trouble for it."

"Same to you." Sekatsu gave up and hugged his brother as Haruka made a soft aww noise at the sight of the two young men hugging.

"Amai, you'll be okay, right? And don't wander off without the rest of the group, okay?" Yuki hugged his little sister, separating her from Sekatsu as he hugged his brother.

"Come back safe, Yuki-niisan." she told him softly as he kissed her forehead and moved on to give Nigai a short hug as well.

"Watch out for her, will you?" Yuki asked his younger brother. "I trust you, you're a good fighter and you're a man now. You'll be safe, Nigai."

"You too." Nigai nodded firmly. "She'll be fine with me."

"Hey, watch out for your new girlfriend." Haruka offered a hug to Sekatsu. "And remember, we've been friends since we were babies, and if something happened to you, I'd kick your ass for upsetting me like that."

"Yeah, yeah, take care of yourself too." Sekatsu dropped a kiss on her forehead before letting her go and turning to Yuki. "You better take care of her or her dad really will kill you. And I'll help."

"No problem, Sekatsu." Yuki winked at him. "Long as you look after Amai for me."

"No problem." Sekatsu offered the younger boy his hand, and the two of them shook.

"We'll see you all later, then." Fuyu waved to his sister and her group. "Good luck."

"You too!" Natsu called as they turned and headed for their separate destinations.

----------

"Hey, Seishin, slow down a bit..." Mottomo grabbed his friend's arm. "I...feel a little weird." he admitted, running his fingers through his short silver hair.

"You look bad, man." Seishin's maroon eyes went wide in surprise at his friend's condition. "Let's go back, okay? It's late anyway and mom and Shippo will get worried."

"Yeah...go back..." Mottomo panted roughly before collapsing to the ground.

"Mo...Mottomo?" Seishin looked around for help before picking the boy up in his own arms, racing back through the field toward his home. As he ran, he saw a familiar figure approaching at a run as well. "Yoru!" he shouted, slowing as he reached the other boy.

"Shit! What's wrong with Mottomo?" Yoru asked. Seishin shook his head as he saw his older sister running toward them as well. Not surprising, as she was usually always at Yoru's side. "Seishin, what the hell happened?"

"We...were just running down there..." Seishin pointed behind him as Keshiki stopped short of running into them, panting for breath and looking at all three of them in worry. "And he got all weak...like he does sometimes...so I said we should go back and he passed out."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Keshiki's voice was faint and breathless, but full of panic.

"Shit...I knew it...I could feel it, something..." Yoru took his brother's prone figure from Seishin, who looked on helplessly. "We gotta get him to Kaede right now!" he turned, taking off at a dead sprint so fast that Seishin and Keshiki were soon left behind.

"Damn...youkai...blood..." Seishin panted as he came in sight of the hut, where he could see the rest of his family as well as Kaede and Shippo crowded around the fallen boy. Keshiki and Seishin continued until they too were within view of the boy, laying on the ground and looking extremely pale.

"What's wrong with him?" Yoru asked. "Why isn't he...waking up?"

"He's still alive, you can see him breathing." Shippo volunteered as Kaede continued to examine him. Finally, she looked up, her face grim and neutral.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Seishin asked.

"Sango...could you please get Kagome. Tell her it's important." Kaede's voice was calm, yet urgent, and it struck fear in all the onlookers.

"What's wrong?" Yoru asked again. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's fading now. It's time." Kaede turned to Miroku. "We must try to hold him here a little longer, though I don't think our powers can touch this."

"I understand." Miroku's hand lifted to his lips as he began muttering spells.

"What are they doing?" Keshiki was obviously on the verge of tears. "Shippo, do you know?"

"Something...something bad..." Shippo looked on, his face pale and worried. Just then, Sango returned with Kagome in tow.

"What is it? I don't understand..." Kagome's eyes went to Mottomo and she gasped. "Mottomo! What's wrong?"

"It's like I warned you." Sango told him. "It's time now. He's going."

"You mean...the wish?" Kagome's voice broke, tears falling down her cheeks. "Already? Are you sure?"

"Time is short, Kagome." Kaede's voice wavered a bit as she helped the woman down beside her son where she could hold him. "Look, how it has begun." Kaede pointed to Mottomo's hand, which seemed to have become completely transparent.

"Oh gods...why?" Kagome sobbed, lifting Mottomo in her arms and squeezing him to her. "Why...does this have to happen?" Kagome buried her face in his chest as Kaede turned to the children, all waiting impatiently for some explanation.

"Because of the jewel stolen from Inuyasha...Mottomo is being erased." Kaede told him. "Yoru, what has happened makes it as though your mother and father never married, and none of you children were ever born."

"So...oh gods...he's...gods!" Yoru flung himself forward on the rapidly disintegrating form of his brother, sobbing right along with his mother as he faded away into nothing.

"I had hoped...we could stop it." Kaede sighed, looking extremely weary and extremely old. "I had hoped, but I was wrong."

*****

The End (Of Part 16, That Is)

Will Teresa ever write a happy chapter, or did her happiness plot device die a sad and lonely death? Is Mottomo really really really gone, or will he like...I don't know, turn out to be pulling some magic trick Miroku taught him? Is Yoru going to use this development to get comfort from his beloved Keshiki? Does anyone else think it's a bad idea for Sekatsu and Amai's chaperones to be the two people who got so preoccupied discussing the imminent Naraku destruction? Is Naraku's destruction really all that imminent? Like maybe, can I kill him next chapter? Man, that'd be sweet, but I'm telling you right now I'm not that far. Not unless the next chapter is like thirty freaking pages...grrr....okay, let's wind this up.

Until next time, always remember that Asaba-land is a place in Jade's heart. No one else's heart, just hers.


	17. He's Not Here? Um...Well...Okay...

Man, my brother is in so much trouble when my mom gets home. I'm glad that I'm the best of her children, the one who never gets in trouble and is always good and smart and stuff like that and I hang out with a good crowd and don't do anything illegal and yeah. So, kinda scared of her wrath, cause sometimes she gets so mad that she misdirects some of that anger, so I'm cutting out of here before that happens. Plus, I cleaned the house all nice so she won't have an excuse to eat me. Alright, now that I've done all that work, I'm ready for some writing! Oh, and thanks for the compliment, Kaze-chan. It's kind of funny, my ability to write sap. See, it stems from my extreme bitterness toward men. They never do anything right unless I make them. So I write them like they _should _be. And that makes them perfect and cute and all that. None of that stuff happens in real life. And it just makes me more bitter, knowing that _I _can write them, but they can't act that way and never will. Bastard men...

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 17

*****

"So." Natsu glanced at the sleeping pair across the fire while addressing Nigai. "What's the deal with those two?"

"I guess they're together." Nigai shrugged, poking a stick into the fire with mild fascination. "I gave him my permission. Before that, he wouldn't come near her. He understands what it's like for us."

"Being a twin? Yeah, it's fun." Natsu grinned slightly. "But sometimes I want to smack Fuyu. He's overprotective of me. I can handle myself and he knows it, but he keeps trying to be the one in charge, the stronger one, whatever." Natsu stuck her tongue out, making a face. "I hate being protected like that, but he's my brother, and I love him."

"I guess it's like that with Amai and me. I don't really know about Tsuyo and Sekatsu since they're both guys, but I kinda get the feeling that Tsuyo's the one in charge there." Nigai told her.

"Yeah, but Sekatsu I think just lets him take that role because he doesn't want a power struggle or anything. He's kinda meek, you know? But he takes good care of your sister. I can see why you trust him with her."

"When we were back there...Naraku hurt her." Nigai's blue eyes were dark, communicating more than his words. "And I couldn't stop him. Neither of us could. I know I'm stronger than Sekatsu, since I'm youkai and he's just a human, but that's not what she needs right now. She needs someone who'll watch out for her and just...you see how he is with her. Really gentle."

"I thought something had happened to her, but I didn't know. Hey, she could've just been really shy for all I knew." Natsu shrugged, blinking golden eyes at Nigai. "I can see why you hate him so much."

"What about you? Did you ever...deal with Naraku?" Nigai asked. "You seem to really hate him too."

"Well, daddy hates him, so he must be really bad." Natsu explained, grinning slightly at her reasoning. "Plus, from what I've heard from you guys, he's a real bastard."

"Tell me about it." Nigai growled slightly. "I can't wait to rip that guy in half with my claws..."

"You know, Nigai," Natsu spoke up after a long silence. "You aren't that much younger than me."

"I know." Natsu puffed his chest out at the halfway compliment. "I'm a man, you know. Even though I kinda missed the ceremony..."

"Ceremony?" Natsu asked, turning to face him. "What do you mean?"

"We have a ceremony when we're old enough." Nigai explained, obviously happy to be talking about this subject. "To make sure everyone knows we're men."

"Why'd you miss it?" Natsu wanted to know. "I bet it was fun."

"Yeah, but Amai and I kinda got captured." Nigai admitted, deflating a bit. "Gods...I should've listened to her. She told me it was stupid, going off by ourselves, but I was just so sure we'd be okay."

"It's not your fault, you know." Natsu told him. "It's that damn Naraku's fault! And we'll show him."

"Yeah, we'll take out his liver and feed it to him." Nigai fell back into their game of describing Naraku's death. They went on like that for most of the night, not bothering to wake Sekatsu and Amai for their watch since the two looked so peaceful. Besides, Nigai and Natsu weren't big on being watched over.

----------

"What's so funny?" Yuki tilted his head as the girl on his back giggled slightly while they ran through the forest at high speed.

"I don't think Tsuyo likes this arrangement very much." she spoke in his ear as she nodded ahead toward Fuyu, who was carrying Tsuyo on his back so that they could travel faster with the two youkai running the two humans around. "I bet he wishes that he went with that Natsu girl instead."

"He'll live." Yuki chuckled as well at the extremely dissatisfied look on the other boy's face. "Do you have any idea how close we are?"

"Well...I'm not sure. Some of this looks kinda familiar, but I don't know the woods nearly as well as Tsuyo does. I'm probably just imagining I've been near here before. Who knows, though? We seem to be making pretty good time." she told her mate.

"Yeah, especially since the slave driver wouldn't let us stop for the night." Yuki snorted. "I can't believe he pulled rank on me."

"Natsu'd probably tell him to shove his rank in his ear." Haruka giggled. "She's so funny. I'm glad we're cousins, even if ultra serious Fuyu comes with the deal."

"I still can't believe it." Yuki sounded a bit frightened. "I wonder...maybe your father doesn't know about that law?"

"Well...I hate to admit it, but he might wanna hurt you anyway." Haruka admitted. "He is kinda protective of me. It was always a good thing with Tsuyo and Sekatsu, but now I kind of wish he'd lighten up. Who knows? Maybe he'll really really like you!"

"Maybe. I don't know though. Dog youkai and wolf youkai...it's not a rivalry, really, but we usually just don't get along." Yuki told her.

"I like you well enough." Haruka nibbled at his pointed ear, seeing as she couldn't crane her neck to reach his face. Yuki slowed down, turning to kiss her. "You stopped." she pointed out the obvious.

"You distracted me." he told her, his hands wandering up her legs slightly. "I wish we could take a break..."

"Yeah, it's so stupid, I get to be right here with you but we can't even really...you know." Haruka blushed, nuzzling the back of his neck. He let her down to the ground and turned around for another kiss, this one longer and deeper. "Yuki, I love you." she told him, her golden eyes sparkling happily as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I don't remember calling for us to stop." Fuyu's voice interrupted the couple. He looked as though he planned to burn holes through them with his stormy blue glare. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, those two can't keep their hands off each other!" Tsuyo volunteered. "Come on, you guys. We'll hit the village by midday if you stop goofing around."

"Sorry." Harkuka blushed furiously, climbing back on Yuki's back.

"Yeah...um, we're ready now." he told the other two boys. Fuyu nodded and headed off with Yuki behind them.

"You know, I changed my mind." Haruka's voice was mischievous, and Yuki couldn't help but grin when he heard it.

"About what?" he asked, shifting her weight so that it was more comfortable as they went on.

"Those two." she explained. "I think they'd make a cute couple."

----------

"Kouga, there's some people here to see you." Mikan sounded quite pleased with this idea, but Kouga waved her away.

"Tell them to leave, then." he didn't even look up from where he lay next to his visibly pregnant mate. "I'm busy."

"You aren't busy." Mikan corrected him. "Furthermore, it is very necessary that you see these people."

"Don't tell me what to do." he shot back, but his voice lacked the conviction to sound angry.

"I'll send them in, then." she ignored his mumbled curses and left the den. Moments later, Kouga looked up as he heard a sharp gasp, and felt the same sound leave his own mouth at what he saw.

"A...Amai? Nigai? Is that really you?" Kouga actually stood, moving shakily over to where his two concerned children were standing with two other people Kouga didn't know by name or appearance. "You two...how can this be?"

"It's a long story, father." Nigai was holding Amai's hand, and the girl looked extremely frightened. "We came here looking for Naraku because--"

"Naraku! I knew that bastard must have something to do with this! It was his stink...but I couldn't find the right trail, and then...your mother..." Kouga looked back at the unconscious woman, his red-rimmed eyes telling how little sleep he was getting as of late.

"Kouga sir, we already know about all that." one of the other children spoke up, a young woman with golden eyes and dark hair. She seemed to be youkai, but Kouga wasn't sure. "We just needed to tell the tribe to watch out for Naraku. He might be coming here, so we came to tell you."

"Who are you?" Kouga asked the girl. "And you, I've never seen you two before." Kouga addressed the dark haired boy standing next to his daughter.

"Oh, my name is Natsu!" the girl exclaimed. "Um...that's right...I'm the first daughter of Sesshoumaru, Lord of all the Western Lands. Did that sound right?" she asked Nigai, who nodded and gave her a small grin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter, huh?" Kouga was surprised. "And you?" he pointed to the boy.

"I'm Sekatsu. I'm just a plain human." the boy offered. "See, Naraku had us all captured cause of who our parents are."

"Except me! Fuyu and I saved them!" Natsu interjected. "Fuyu's my brother, see?"

"Uh, yeah." Sekatsu couldn't help but smile at the girl's behavior. "Anyway, his servant Kanna stole two souls, the soul of your mate and the soul of my friend's father."

"Whose soul?" Kouga cut in, confused but interested in anything that had to do with his mate.

"His name is Inuyasha." Nigai told his father. "And Naraku kidnapped his daughter Haruka. She's off with Yuki and Fuyu right now."

"And Sekatsu's brother too." Natsu added helpfully.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, really sure." Natsu verified.

"That's right...he did have a daughter named Haruka." Kouga was half mumbling to himself. "Then...you couldn't be Sango and Miroku's son? The one with the twin brother?"

"Have I met you?" Sekatsu was surprised that Kouga seemed to know all these people.

"When you were very young. Too bad I've been too busy to visit." he shook his head. "I didn't know Sango and Miroku very well, or the little kitsune. But I knew Kagome and Inuyasha pretty well. Actually, Inuyasha and I used to hate each other...but that's not important. You were saying something about the others? Why didn't you all come here?"

"Well, we figured that Naraku probably wants to go get even for what happened in his last life." Nigai explained. "So he's either going to attack here or in the village where Inuyasha and the others are."

"Yeah, so that's where they went." Natsu added.

"But you guys haven't noticed anything suspicious lately?" Nigai asked.

"I don't really know...I don't think Sanka's reported anything strange." Kouga looked back at his mate, obviously not liking having to leave her side for very long. "Mikan says that if it's fixed before the baby comes, she should be fine. If not..."

"Don't worry, Kouga sir." Natsu assured him, her voice sympathetic. "It'll get fixed.

"Thanks." he told her, his eyes sad as they left. "Whatever you need, ask Sanka to give it to you." It was time to end this, and they knew where Naraku had gone now. There was only one place he could be.

----------

"Yoru? Where are you? Yoru?" Keshiki wandered through the thinly wooded glen, finally reaching a meadow where she saw the boy kneeling in the grass. "Yoru! There you are! I was so worried..."

"Keshiki...I feel strange." Yoru smiled at her weakly as she reached his side, lowering herself to see if anything was wrong with him. "I was...getting these for you." he offered her a handful of wildflowers, causing Keshiki to blush deeply as she took the proffered bouquet.

"You didn't have to..." she told him softly, not pulling back when he leaned toward her. She felt his lips brush over her own gently, but then he made a choked sound, collapsing into her lap. "Yoru? What's happening? Yoru, are you okay?"

"Oh shit..." he smiled up at her as well as he could in his condition, reaching up to touch her dark hair as though it was very important that he accomplish such a thing. "Keshiki...I think...it's happening."

"Like before?" Keshiki's eyes watered, spilling down her cheeks. "With Mottomo?"

"Yeah...I think...look." Yoru showed her how his hand was becoming transparent, grunting slightly at the effort. "Man, this sucks." he told her, his face obviously unhappy.

"Does it hurt?" Keshiki wanted to know as she cradled his head carefully.

"No...doesn't hurt at all." he assured her. "It's like...all my pain...all of everything...fading away...like me."

"Yoru...I don't want you to leave!" she exclaimed, continuing to cry.

"Neither do I." he told her. "But at least...I got your promise...if we grew up..."

"I'd marry you." she told him fervently. "I would. And we could live anywhere you want. It doesn't matter...just don't leave."

"Keshiki...I love you." he told her, his form wavering before he disappeared completely.

Not so far away, Shippo's ears perked up as he heard a piercing scream, full of sadness and grief. And he knew what had happened. Somehow, he was sure.

*****

The End (Of Part 17, That Is)

Why did Yoru have to be erased? He was cool! Will Teresa ever stop killing characters off? Is anyone going to live to see the end of the fic? If Naraku's the only one that lives, how much hate mail will Teresa receive? Would she ever be that cruel? Are Yuki and Haruka going to be good, or are Fuyu and Tsuyo going to have to give them another talking to about the importance of killing Naraku over stopping every five minutes to make out? Are Natsu and Nigai going to be best friends based on their mutual hate of Naraku and obsession with his death? Will Natsu's group reach the village in time? Will Naraku be there, or will he mysteriously sneak off somewhere else to postpone the inevitable ass-whooping he's going to receive? Will this story _ever end???_

Until next time, always remember that if your mom took the truck and your best friend doesn't have a car, no sushi for you. Boo.


	18. Yes! Die You Dirty Stanking Bastard!

Today was my last day of scrubbing bathroom floors to pay for textbooks! Woohoo! I mean, the newspaper job was fine, but come on, I don't do toilets. Yeah, okay, so enough of the glamorous lifestyle of Teresa, let's try to get this baby finished up. Not in this chapter, but man...we're getting soooo close. Oh boy! And Kaze-chan, I agree that they must be a joint package.

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 18

*****

"Come on, Sango." Miroku nuzzled at his wife's neck, planting wet kisses on her pale skin.

"Miroku, it's too early." she sighed, pushing him away slightly.

"It's never too early for me to love you." he offered, smiling his lecherous smile.

"It's never too early for me to make you sleep outside." she shot back, causing his hands to freeze immediately, the blood draining from his face.

"Fair enough." he sighed overdramatically, cuddling against her and placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I only wanted to--"

"Miroku! Sango! Get up right now!" Kaede cut them off, her voice an urgent hiss as she barged into their room, Shippo right with her.

"Naraku, I can smell him." Shippo elaborated. "He's coming this way, and he's not alone."

"Can you sense it, Miroku?" Kaede asked the man still holding his wife as they lay together.

"It...it's him..." Miroku gasped, practically leaping out of his covers as Sango and himself rushed to get dressed. "We'll be right there."

"That's fine." Kaede made a face, closing the door sharply to let them finish. 

"I will gather the children and keep them safe." Shippo offered.

"No, you underestimate your usefulness Shippo." Kaede patted his shoulder. "I am too old to be any use in the battle, and so I will take that responsibility. It's all I'm good for these days."

"Kaede, you aren't--" Shippo argued, but she cut him off with a firm shake of her head.

"No. I may be a miko, but I am weak and enfeebled." Kaede assured him. "You needn't lie to me, as I know the truth better than most. I will help to rally the villagers. Let's go." she raised her voice just as Miroku and Sango exited their room, outfitted and ready for battle. "I only wish that we could depend on Kagome and Inuyasha to help us this time."

"Like the old days." Shippo sighed wistfully. "Is she still with him?"

"Do you need to ask?" Kaede smiled at the door just as it opened, a bedraggled and surprised looking Kagome exiting the room and running up to grab at Miroku's robe while exclaiming wildly.

"She's coming! She's alive! I feel her! And the baby too...I feel it! I dreamed of her last night and she told me it would all be alright!" Kagome went on, much to the confusion of her friends.

"She's delusional..." Shippo sounded shocked, and Kaede smacked him in the back of the head, earning a yelp.

"She may be, but don't say such things while she's right there, boy." Kaede scolded him. "Kagome, dear, why don't we go back to Inuyasha now?" Kaede suggested, her tone entirely different, full of gentle sympathy.

"But...she's coming..." Kagome looked confused, giving the room she'd left a longing glance.

"Yes, I know she is, dear." Kaede ushered her back into the room, exiting moments later, her face and tone all seriousness once more. "We must move quickly. There is no time to waste, and this enemy is not one to be taken lightly."

----------

"We'd have gotten here by now if you didn't need to rest!" Tsuyo growled at Haruka as they all walked toward edge of the darkened village. "I swear, if they're all dead..."

"Don't start up with her again." Yuki glared viciously at the other boy. "You have family here, but so does she. Don't be so selfish."

"I was...what's that noise?" Tsuyo raced ahead until he emerged in the village, which for some reason, seemed to be much more awake than it should be at that early hour. "What's going on?" he called out as Fuyu, Yuki, and Haruka joined him.

"They must know he's coming." Fuyu offered. "Very good. This will make things easier, since we know this must be the target now." For some reason, he looked insanely happy.

"Fuyu...are you okay?" Tsuyo narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"He's excited about the fight." Yuki offered, forgetting his earlier anger. "It's a youkai thing, you wouldn't really understand."

"Whatever." Tsuyo gasped as he spotted a familiar head of red hair in the bustle. "Shippo!"

"I'm busy right now but..." Shippo stopped as he saw exactly who had addressed him, and who was standing with the missing boy. "Oh gods, is it really...Tsuyo? Haruka? We didn't know where you were! We thought...we didn't know what to think." Shippo rushed over, smothering the pair in hugs as he checked them quickly for obvious injury. "Where's Sekatsu? Is he alright? Is he with you? Who are these two people? Or wait...they're youkai, aren't they?"

"Shippo, Naraku's coming. Do you know that already? Is that what this is all about?" Haruka asked him, her voice urgent, yet calm. Yuki smiled down at her, proud of his mate and her ability to think quickly in this situation.

"Yeah, of course. I woke up a few hours ago and realized that his smell was all around, getting stronger too." Shippo explained, calming down a bit. "We woke up Sango and Miroku, we've got the whole village preparing. You guys should go with Kaede. That's where the rest of the kids are. Here, I can show you."

"No need, Shippo." Tsuyo shook his head. "If he's coming here, we want to help. We've been through a lot, you know."

"He captured us." Haruka added. "And a few others. Sekatsu, and Yuki's younger brother and sister are headed this way right now. They went to make sure Naraku wasn't after Yuki's tribe."

"I'm Yuki." Yuki interjected. "First son of Kouga, leader of the wolf youkai of the Western Mountains."

"Yuki...Kouga's son?" Shippo's emerald eyes bugged out. "Oh gods...I'd forgotten all about you. It's been so long."

"Have...you two met?" Tsuyo asked Shippo.

"We have. In fact, when you were all babies, Kouga came to reconcile his differences with Inuyasha, and that's when I first saw Yuki. I heard that there were a couple visits after that, but with Kouga being so busy..." Shippo shook his head. "And who's this, then?"

"I am Fuyu, first son of Sesshoumaru, Lord of all the Western Lands." Fuyu told him calmly, puffing his chest slightly as he always did when speaking of his father.

"He's my cousin." Haruka added helpfully to the flabbergasted kitsune.

"He...yeah he is...I guess...okay then." Shippo shook his head, letting out a short laugh. "I have no clue what's going on here, but after this is over, we're going to have a long talk, right Haruka?"

"No problem." Haruka promised. "As soon as I get to see my family."

"Your...family. Right." Shippo's face was grim. "Well, let's go then. If you want to fight, you'll have to go back to Sango and Miroku's house. That's where they're preparing the fighters. Most of these people are just trying to get together what things they can and get out of here. I can come with you, I suppose. They should be fine with Kaede."

"I don't know for sure, but when the others arrive, they'll probably have a large number of the wolf tribe with them, ready to fight. I wouldn't depend on it, but it may be useful." Yuki supplied as they all walked hurriedly to the hut set away from the rest. They could see the large crowd of fighters that Sango and Miroku were speaking to.

"That's good. Very good." Shippo looked absently at Haruka, worry in his eyes before he called out over the crowd. "Oi! Sango, Miroku, I got us four more recruits!" he couldn't stop the grin on his face as he saw the pair spot their son as well as Haruka.

"You two! Who are the others?" Miroku spoke first.

"Haruka! Tsuyo? Where's your brother?" Sango cast him a demanding glare.

"He's coming, mom." Tsuyo rolled his eyes slightly. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's just us for now."

"Oh...my baby!" Sango dropped her facade, racing over to squeeze the boy tightly in her arms, kissing him and fussing over him as Miroku joined them.

"Who are these two youkai, Shippo?" Miroku asked, nodding politely at the other two.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me, but that's Kouga's son, Yuki." Shippo told him. "And that other one is Sesshoumaru's son Fuyu. I didn't even know he had kids!"

"I...suspected." Miroku was only stunned for a moment before he shook hands with both of the boys. "Well, it's nice to meet you, though I did know _you _when you were very young. I should have known, you both look so much like your fathers, it's uncanny. Now then, are we ready for a good battle?"

"Not you!" Sango stopped Tsuyo from agreeing immediately. "I absolutely refuse. You're still a boy."

"Sango, he's older than we were when we fought Naraku. And we didn't have all this help." Miroku told her. Her glare promised he'd pay for his comments later, but she didn't argue with him.

"Where are my parents?" Haruka looked around for the pair unsuccessfully.

"Well, your mother is staying with your father." Miroku didn't elaborate. She nodded sharply.

"When this is over, it will all go back to how it was." she told him. "But I'm not sure I can handle waiting any longer. I need to...ungh..." Haruka fainted in a heap, falling easily into Yuki's arms. He didn't seem extremely shocked, but was obviously worried.

"She does this so often these days...it slowed us down on the way here, she fell off my back once." Yuki explained as he lowered her. He then noticed the terror on Miroku and Sango's faces, as well as Shippo's. "What?"

"It's like the others." Miroku spoke hesitantly. "She's being erased."

----------

Floating, falling, nothingness, black inky darkness. And then a light. Small, but Haruka strived toward it, though she wasn't sure if her body was moving. The light seemed at least to be warmer than where she was, and so it was the light that she wanted to reach. As she moved closer, she realized that it wasn't a light, but a jewel set in a woman's forehead. She was beautiful and timeless, her hair streaming around the samurai armor she wore proudly. She looked at Haruka, and a smile lit up her strangely familiar features.

"It is you, my child." she spoke, her voice soft and calm, refreshing like the sound of a gentle stream on a summer day. "I have waited long for you, and I have seen the battles fought to bring you here to me now. Was it worth it? If it could happen thus, would you forget all that has occured here in this world and leave it at that? I can see what will happen, and I want you to know that I will spare the child. I have seen it inside you, and I know that it's body shall carry my soul when at last I am reborn. I still have the power. Would you remember the events of this cold winter's holiday, or forget them and go on unknowing of his evil?"

"You...do you mean all the things that happened to me...how I met Yuki and the others? I want to remember that, of course! But why would I forget? And what do you mean, you'll spare the child? My child? Is it in danger?" Haruka overflowed with questions, and the woman leaned forward, embracing her in all her armored gear, pulling the confused girl into a warm and relaxing state of peacefulness.

"You will understand when the fate's reversal has occurred. Once already it has happened, and now again time shall unwind, the events remodeling themselves to fit the will of the jewel, to fit the will of the wish it grants. For only one wish at a time may it grant. Only one soul may hold it. It is full of my heart and all my great powers, but it has become something separate from me, and I can only manipulate bits of it now. I alone did not create it, and I alone cannot wield such powers as it grants the wielder. Child, I have waited long for one of my line to be born who was strong enough to bear my power. I have found that one, and I won't let her be stolen from me. Rest now, and in time, remember that good must always triumph, no matter the cost. That was the lesson of my life." the woman told her, kissing her forehead and letting her go. The woman began to fade.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" Haruka called out, wanting to know more of this strange woman, and knowing that she'd at least understand the answer to that question.

"My name," she smiled softly, the world turning white around Haruka as she began to wake from her daze, "is..."

"Midoriko." Haruka mumbled, her eyes blinking open to meet the eyes of her mate.

"Who? What're you talking about?" Yuki asked her, confused and worried as he noted she still seemed unable to stand.

"Uh oh..." Haruka offered an apologetic smile as she nodded toward her transparent arm. "That can't be good..."

"It's happening." Miroku confirmed. "Just like with Yoru and Mottomo."

"You mean she's gonna disappear?" Tsuyo sounded panicky. "That's bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth!" Sango shot back. "And yes, it is." she agreed after a moment. "Oh shit..." she spotted a youkai entering the perimeter they'd set up. "It's started." The others raced off to help, but Yuki could only see Haruka.

"Haruka...oh gods...you can't leave me now." Yuki's eyes were misty with tears. "I need you...I love you!" he protested.

"I know you do." Haruka smiled softly, touching his lips with some effort. "I love you too, Yuki...always."

"Don't talk like that...I'm sure there's something...something we can do?" Yuki was desperate, and Haruka smiled at him again, motioning him to her for a soft kiss.

"She said...she'd spare the baby...I think...It'll be okay." Haruka told him. "But...if not...remember to be happy...even without me..." Haruka's form wavered, disappearing right in Yuki's grasp.

"Who? What do you mean? Haruka? Haruka, come back!" he cried out, his vision blurred as he stood, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"She's gone?" a woman spoke, and Yuki turned. She looked so much like Haruka that he knew it for her mother at once, and the telltale bow she held confirmed his suspicions. "You tried to keep her here, but she's gone, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry." he answered, anger and grief thick in his voice. This had to be Naraku's fault. It had to be!

"It's not your fault." Kagome assured him, her voice icy calm as she nocked an arrow. Yuki watched her, not bothering to see who the target could be. "You're her mate?"

"Yes." he didn't question how she knew. This woman had a sense of knowledge about her. He wondered if it was because Haruka said she was a miko. He'd never met a powerful miko before. "You're her mother?"

"Yes." she answered just a easily, releasing the arrow. "I'll win it all back now. You watch me. I've sat useless too long."

"You'll do what?" Yuki just then looked toward where she shot and saw something he didn't expect. Kanna stood in the line of target, her mirror whirling and glowing madly as she babbled about it oveflowing before Kagome shot another glowing arrow into the enchanted glass, causing it to explode in a thousand pieces.

"You see?" Kagome's voice was calm, but he could here the relief in it. "I did it. Thank the gods..." another arrow, this one went straight through the pale youkai's heart. She screamed for her dark lover, but he was engaged in battle with Miroku and Sango. That was when Yuki saw red.

"Him." he spoke only that word, feeling bloodlust taking control, his eyes going red as his form changed, growing into a strong and terribly huge wolf, he rushed forward, wanting only to rip, to tear, to destroy. And because of his mindlessness, Naraku might have won.

He might have won, but at that moment that the mirror broke, freeing the two souls trapped within it, Inuyasha's soul pulled back at the jewel it was tied at. After all, the wish had not been entirely erased yet. The children were gone, but Kagome and Inuyasha still wore the rings that spoke of their union, and their minds were still full of the memories of their life together. It was still a part of his soul, and so his soul wanted it back fully, to reinstate that piece of it that had been stolen. Naraku expected his body to be attacked, but he could not guard his soul. And while he fought with Inuyasha, he could not defend himself from the tearing claws and teeth of a rabidly angry youkai wolf prince. Yuki rended the flesh, tearing off huge chunks as Sango and Miroku watched in surprise. Around them, there was still a battle being fought, but this was the only fight that mattered. With Naraku dead, victory would be easy. They didn't see the group of youkai led by four young men and women crest the hill behind them. They were too busy witnessing the second death of Naraku, a thing of terrible gore, insides torn and thrown about, a head rolling away, an arm flung to one side. And as Naraku died, he lost his battle with Inuyasha. His soul was being pulled to Hell, and he could not resist both at once. So he died, and so he lost, as all around his barely recognizable bits of flesh, his army was destroyed more quickly than it was built.

And so they won the day. But those who had escaped Naraku didn't realize the consequences of this victory. They never would, as a bright flash of light enveloped the field and there was a reversal of fate. The wish that had been made, was unmade. And so the children had never been captured. They had never met, they had never been tortured or escaped together. Everything went back to the way it had been, as though Kanna had never taken Inuyahsa's soul, had never made her wish.

In the Western Mountains, Kouga recalled nothing of his grief, spending his time happily with his perfectly healthy mate, discussing names for the child they would soon have. Their other children ran about happily unknowing of anything that had befallen themselves or their family. Amai and Nigai were as close as ever, but neither remembered the boy named Sekatsu who Nigai had allowed to court his sister. Yuki worked hard to be able to lead the tribe after his father, but he still had to listen with irritation to his mother's insistence that he find a mate.

In the castle that watched over all the Western Lands, the Lord Sesshoumaru mourned the loss of his precious mate, his children helping him cope with his loss as he oversaw preparations for her burial and continued his responsibilities as the Lord of all the Western Lands. At least he could always see her face in the face of his two children, but he could not stop from missing the girl he'd known since she was a small child.

In the village of the miko Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha bid farewell to their friends, taking their three children back home to their modern time. Yoru gave Keshiki a small bouquet before they left, mumbling about how he found the flowers lying around, not daring to speak his feelings to the blushing girl. Tsuyo and Sekatsu tried to grab at Haruka, and she batted them away, letting her father deal with them. She was distracted by the memories that only she had of the past few months spent in Naraku's dungeon. Shippo and Miroku and Sango planned to look more carefully for the surviving castle of Naraku, determined to make sure it was empty.

Besides the fact that Haruka could remember what had happened while no one else seemed to know where the last few months had gone, there was one difference from before when Kanna made her wish. Haruka was pregnant.

*****

The End (Of Part 18, That Is)

Oh! That was such a mean place to end it, but you'll live. Okay, here we go...Will Jade do a happy dance at the cameo made in this chapter? Will Agent Kodama kill Teresa for killing Rin? Will she ever learn that not _everything_ ends happily? Will Inuyasha get mad when he figures out that his daughter is pregnant? Will he suspect Miroku's twins? Will he beat them to within an inch of their lives, or just kill them? Will Haruka tell anyone about her memories? Will they all be drawn together again by the destiny that holds them together or is the next chapter just going to be Yuki raising her mysteriously conceived child alone? Wouldn't that be sad? Who thinks it's cool that Miroku and Shippo and Sango are going to go kill Kanna _again_? Who else thought that Naraku was showed mercy with that whole being ripped to shreds death? Who is jealous of Yuki? How long before people send Teresa death threats if she doesn't wrap this thing up?

Until next time, remember that when you mix it all together and melt it, rainbow sherbert looks a lot like creamy, smooth puke, but tastes a lot better.


	19. And They All Lived Happily Ever After......

Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the most ridiculously long story ever, but I swear this is the last chapter. Yep, so just stick around for some great wrapping it up action. I would have warned you guys about the graphic death of Naraku last time, but I doubt that was as disturbing as his life. So yeah, I thought you'd like it a lot! Let's finish this up...

*****

Fate's Reversal

Part 19

*****

"I didn't want to tell mom because I think she had to go through enough pain when it all happened. I mean, dad was soulless and dying, and then all her kids got erased from existence. That wouldn't be any fun, so I thought I'd spare her the chance that she'd remember it all when I told her." Haruka explained before sipping at the tea Kaede had made her. "And I can't tell my dad. No way. I mean, I'm pregnant, Kaede. And from what I hear, Yuki's dad and my dad didn't get along very well. He'd kill me, and then he'd go kill Yuki."

"That is a problem." Kaede smiled slightly at the girl's worries. Her story sounded familiar, and Kaede knew she wasn't one to tell lies, so it was probably true. "I wondered why you were so determined to spend your summer here in this world when you used to hate coming here with Tsuyo and Sekatsu. But if you're trying to hide your pregnancy from your parents, that makes perfect sense."

"So...you believe me?" Haruka looked so relieved she might burst into tears. "Thank the gods. I was worried that you wouldn't help me because you thought I was making things up. Please, Kaede. I need to figure out a way to keep this baby without my father suspecting anything." her hand went protectively to her stomach. "I can't let that woman down, she used her powers so that I could keep my memories and my baby. I only wish Yuki was here now...maybe if I told him, he'd remember."

"I don't know. I've heard that the bond between youkai mates is very strong and mysterious, but you are human, though there is a small amount of youkai blood in you." Kaede stood slowly. "Now come with me, child. I will try to think of something, but in the mean time, Sango and Miroku are expecting visitors and I told Sango I'd help prepare the food for them."

"That's fine, as long as Tsuyo and Sekatsu leave me alone." Haruka stood also, taking the older woman's arm and helping her out of the hut and down the path to where Sango and Miroku lived. "So, who's coming to visit? Some villagers that need Sango and Miroku to kill some youkai?" she guessed.

"No, actually." Kaede smiled at the young woman as they approached the hut. "About a month ago, Miroku and Shippo went off to take care of this threat that they'd suspected was living in the Western forest, but when they found it, they met a few others who offered to help them. Miroku invited them to come to the village for a while as thanks, and they're only now coming. You see, these three are very important where they come from, so they have a hard time getting away from their responsibilities."

"Oh, like village leaders or something?" Haruka asked, only halfway listening to the story.

"Something like that." Kaede smiled again as they reached the hut, taking off their shoes to enter. "Sango! I've brought a kitchen slave!"

"I'm no slave!" Haruka protested, laughing lightly as Sango entered the room. "I will help, though."

"That's right! I almost forgot you were spending time over here with Kaede!" Sango hugged Haruka warmly, ushering them into the kitchen and setting them to work.

"Where are the twins?" Haruka asked as she patted balls of rice smooth and wrapped them in strips of seaweed.

"Oh, don't worry about those two. They went with their father to meet the guests." Sango smiled as a dark head of hair peaked around the door. "Keshiki, dear, did you want to help Haruka make rice balls?"

"Haruka! Yeah, I'll help." Keshiki rushed into the kitchen, plopping down on a stool across from the older girl, her maroon eyes sparkling happily. "I didn't know you were visiting us today too!" she giggled in excitement, blushing deeply.

"Yoru's at home." Haruka told her immediately. "It's only me, this time."

"Oh...that's still good!" Keshiki's face dropped momentarily, but it was obvious she still was excited to see Haruka. "Are you gonna eat with us when the guests come?"

"I don't see why not." Haruka shrugged, looking to Sango for verification that it would be alright. Sango nodded as she stirred her soup, tasting it with a critical look on her face.

"She's helping make the food. That's more than I can say for your brothers, and they get to eat here every night." Sango rolled her eyes, but there was a smile touching her lips. "Of course you're welcome, Haruka. Oh, Keshiki? Where are your younger brother and sister?"

"They're outside playing." Keshiki answered easily. "Shippo's watching them."

"That's fine then." Sango relaxed a little. She winked at Haruka. "It's like this when you're a mother, you know. You can't help but always worry about every one of them. Even the twins, now that they're grown up are still my babies."

"I don't really know about that." Haruka blushed, suddenly wondering if Sango somehow knew about her condition. "But my mom's a lot like that. I always have to call and tell her where I'm at so she doesn't have a fit."

"I'm sure your father's always worried, too." Sango laughed slightly. "You're an adult now, and even by your world's standards, Kagome says you're old enough to marry and start a family. Do you ever think about doing that?"

"Oh...I don't think about those things. I mean, I don't even have a boyfriend, so really, it doesn't make sense to worry about things like that." Haruka pictured Yuki in her mind, blushing even more deeply.

"No boyfriend? But I'm sure plenty of guys are interested. I know my boys seem to think you're the end all be all of the female gender." Sango spoke innocently enough, but Haruka saw what she was getting at. "And they're both old enough to marry, too. It would do them good to find a pair of girls and settle down."

"Sorry, Sango, but I'm not big for matchmaking. And I'm definitely not big on those two." Haruka sighed. "I mean, no offense to them, but I think that I'll know when I meet the right guy."

"None taken." Sango shrugged. "I understand that they're a little too rambunctious for most girls. And it takes a very special type of woman to put up with their attitudes..."

"Yes, they're so much like their father, I wonder if any girl will ever want one of them?" Kaede teased the other woman, who flushed so deeply her skin matched her red eyes.

"Miroku's...calmed down a lot since those days." Sango attested, but her blush did not go away.

"Sango dear!" Miroku picked that moment to sweep into the kitchen, an extremely tragic look on his face as he swept her into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"You liar...you've been gone only a few hours." Sango's blush deepened further, her face becoming a rather interesting shade of deep crimson as she struggled weakly.

"See, she pretends to fight him, but I remember when she would knock him down and leave his cheeks stinging for the rest of the day. It's all an act." Kaede whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Are the guests here, then?" Sango asked her husband, her blush showing that she could not fully ignore Kaede's comments.

"They're waiting at the table. One of them brought two of his younger siblings who wanted to meet us as well. I hope that's okay." Miroku told her, stealing quick kiss before she tried to slap him and he ducked away easily. "Do you need help carrying all this?"

"Get the twins to help." Kaede suggested. "We women have worked hard enough."

"Uh, yes, good idea." Sango nodded, ushering everyone out of the kitchen and toward the other room. "Those two never are much help, it would do them good."

"They're too busy chasing girls all the time, it's no wonder..." Haruka stopped, her tongue going still and the blood draining from her face as she saw who was waiting at the table. The five young youkai had been talking amongst themselves, but as Haruka and the others entered, they stopped, standing politely to introduce themselves to those in the room they had yet to meet.

"Hello, I am pleased to meet you all." a young man with white hair and blue eyes made a slight bow. "I am Fuyu, the first son of Sesshoumaru, Lord of all the Western Lands."

"And I'm his sister Natsu!" the golden-eyed girl next to him spoke up.

"I didn't expect you to be able to meet her, but this is your cousin Haruka." Miroku indicated the white-haired girl who stood gaping at the five youkai, her eyes locked on the oldest, a young man with a tail and black hair and bright red eyes who was looking at her with puzzlement in his features. "Her father Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's younger brother."

"Really?" Natsu clapped her hands eagerly. "I can't believe it! I mean, what are the chances I'd have a human cousin on my daddy's side? I mean, my mom was human, so that would make sense, but she didn't know her family and I think they died or something and..."

"Natsu, hush." Fuyu poked her in the side.

"Oh yeah." she cleared her throat and looked a little abashed at her outburst.

"Let me introduce myself." the young man with the red eyes spoke up.

"Yuki, first son of Kouga, leader of the wolf youkai of the Western Mountains." Haruka finally found her voice. "And Nigai and Amai, your younger siblings...I can't believe you're all here..."

"I'm sorry...do we know you?" Nigai narrowed his eyes at her, obviously confused by the fact that she knew his name.

"Oh...um...you see, Haruka's mother was a miko, and sometimes Haruka sees things before they happen." Kaede offered quickly. "She probably sensed who you were since you're all pretty powerful youkai, and very important too."

"Oh...yeah, that's it." Haruka verified, feeling extremely stupid. But Yuki was still staring at her, and she wondered if that look in his eyes meant he remembered her, or maybe he felt that bond that she could still feel pulling her to him. The bond of mates. The bond of love.

"I'm sorry...Haruka, was it?" Yuki asked her. "You seem like a very interesting woman. Would you like to sit next to me? Perhaps we could talk..."

"Yes!" Haruka immediately agreed, moving next to him as everyone began to sit and Miroku introduced the five youkai to his wife as well as his oldest daughter and the village miko Kaede. All the while, the twins brought in the food that the women had prepared, and then sat down together. Haruka noticed immediately that though it might have been a coincidence, Sekatsu sat next to Amai, and Nigai gave the older boy a measuring look before nodding and turning his attention to his food.

"I know this will sound strange, but I feel as though I know some of you already." Nigai spoke up, smiling at Natsu who had sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I kinda get that feeling too." Amai added. "But you know, our parents all knew each other, so maybe we feel that kind of a familiarity."

"Who can tell? Perhaps in another life, you all knew each other." Kaede offered, despite the shocked look of warning on Haruka's face. "Stranger things have happened."

----------

"Haruka...would you mind talking with me in private?" Yuki asked the girl after dinner had ended and many of the people at the table had either gone to bed or wandered outside to take a walk or talk to each other. Haruka nodded, feeling the disappointment that he'd not said one thing about remembering her fading more with each moment they were together.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind at all." she smiled, letting him take her by the hand and lead her outside. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, wondering if she should take the chance that he'd think her crazy and tell him about their pasts.

"I know you, don't I?" his voice was low and serious. "And not from some past life or something...I've had these dreams about a woman...she looked just like you, and her name was Haruka..."

"Really?" she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

"Listen, I know this is going to sound completely insane, but I feel like I know you...like...we're connected...and..." Yuki struggled with his words.

"Yuki...if I told you that we knew each other...what would you think?" she asked him, hope strong in her golden eyes. "If I told you that the memories we had of meeting were erased, would you believe me?"

"I don't know...but all through dinner, I kept getting these feelings." Yuki told her, fidgeting nervously. "I...you see, I'm the prince of my tribe, and my mother wants me to find a mate...but every girl seems so...wrong to me. But in my dreams, when I see you, I feel like...not like I want you as my mate...but like we already are...and it's strange, I know, but I think that maybe we were supposed to meet."

"We were." Haruka told him, placing a soft hand on his cheek. "I am going to tell you a story. It's your choice whether or not to believe me, but believe this..." she leaned forward, kissing the surprised boy. "I am your mate, and this..." she placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "Is your child. Will you hear me?"

"I...I will listen." he sat down with a thud on the ground, listening as she told him all she could. And though it was strange and unbelievable and crazy, it all felt right somehow. And he knew that whether they were already mates or not, he wanted her for his own. He may have known her for months or for only that single day, but he knew that he'd met his mate. And he loved her.

----------

Kaede took care of everything, as she had promised to. She kept the truth from Inuyasha and Kagome about when Haruka truly conceived, instead making it seem that the baby was born extremely early because of it's youkai blood. Inuyasha had agreed to the match, though he seemed extremely grudging about it, especially since Haruka told him that if he refused, she'd run away and mate him anyway. Kagome's only stipulation was that they must also hold a wedding ceremony in her own world, and Haruka didn't argue with this arrangement. It was quite a bit of work to hide Yuki's youkai identity, but with Shippo's help, it wasn't too difficult. Six months after they were officially reunited, Haruka gave birth to a female hanyou that didn't look very much like it's mother or father, but still looked like someone Haruka could think of. She named the baby Midoriko, explaining to Yuki that it was the name of a woman she once met, someone who had done her a great favor. After all, she didn't feel the need to tell him everything. She was a woman, and she liked keeping some things secret. The birth of Midoriko was the beginning of her family with Yuki, and they both decided despite protests from Inuyasha that they would live with the wolf youkai of the Western Mountains. This living arrangement caused many visits from Haruka's family, including her newfound cousins, as well as Sango and Miroku's children. And she watched it all, knowing that it was something unavoidable. Twice had the Shikon no Tama reversed the fate of those it affected, and now it seemed that those bonds built and then erased due to the jewel were being forged anew. Yuki suspected some of it, but as she'd mainly only told him of how the two of them met and fell in love, he didn't predict how Amai and Sekatsu seeemed drawn together by some invisible cord. Their sad pasts erased, they were still free to be together in this new destiny.

----------

"You have no idea how funny it is to see those two playing with their grandchildren as though they were never rivals." Kagome sighed, her face lighting up at the sight of Kouga and Inuyasha on the ground giving two of the young ones rides on their backs.

"Kouga always loved children more than he could ever hate anyone. And his rivalry with Inuyasha was so long ago..." Kagura laughed as a toddler placed a flower necklace around her mate's neck. "It does my heart good, though. I never thought that my Yuki and your Haruka would bring our families so close."

"Kagura-kaasan," Haruka shook her head, silently motioning for one of her children to put down the rock it was playing with. "much as I love you and Kouga-tousan, I really wish you'd had a few less children. I think it gave Yuki some sort of idea. And I love children too, but seriously, I feel as though he's keeping me in a constant state of pregnancy. Like livestock or something."

"It wasn't my idea to have twenty." Kagura affirmed. "Well...I might have said something once, but it was a joke! Trust Kouga to take it seriously. At least you have an endless supply of uncles and aunts to babysit them, right?"

"I keep telling Yuki I want to stop at five, but I don't think he believes me." Haruka patted her slightly rounded stomach. "You know how hard it is to keep a nice figure when you're almost constantly pregnant?"

"Well, dear, that one'll be number four, so maybe he will stop. And it's only been six years, so you aren't really constantly pregnant, but I see why you're worried." Kagome told her helpfully. "Did you want me to try and get you some pills from our world? It might solve the problem."

"I don't know. Before she died, Kaede showed me how to make this tea because even though I was fine after Midoriko, she worried that hanyou children might still hurt my body, but it hasn't helped at all. Stupid wolf youkai and their stupid fertility issues."

"I hear that." Kagura nodded seriously to her daughter-in-law. "Maybe he'll stop when you have a boy."

"Yeah, I'm hoping that's the issue, but I don't know. I get this feeling that he can control whether or not I get pregnant...I mean, I know it sounds stupid..." Haruka shrugged.

"Not at all. Just think of Lord Sesshoumaru. Are you saying he only had two children because he only wanted two? No, I think he was sure that more children would hurt his poor mate more. Very sweet man, he is. I saw him earlier with one of the babies, and it's so adorable to see a youkai lord coddling a little child like that."

"Can I join you ladies?" Keshiki asked, setting the struggling toddler she was holding down so that he could play with the other children. "I'm afraid I'm exhausted after all that dancing." she sighed, sitting in an empty seat at the table. "And Yoru will get upset if he thinks I'm straining myself." she patted her slightly round stomach lightly. "Like he knows what I go through. Though his thought is sweet."

"I told you my boy would be good to you, didn't I?" Kagome smiled broadly. "And do you remember how happy your mother was when you two announced your engagement? Where is she, by the way?"

"Cleaning up, I think." Keshiki told her nonchalantly. "It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

"My favorite was the way Kouga kept giving Sekatsu that I'll Kill You If You Hurt Her glare." Kagura commented.

"Yes, but Sango looked like she'd burst into tears, she was so happy they were finally getting married." Kagome sighed. "It would have happened long ago if Sekatsu wasn't so terrified of Kouga."

"Natsu told me that the reason they're finally doing it is because Amai's pregnant." Keshiki offered in a conspiratorial tone. "And after all, she would know. She's Nigai's mate, and Amai tells Nigai everything."

"Don't tell Kouga that." Kagura warned her. "He'd have a fit."

"Don't I know it!" Haruka sighed, giggling slightly. "It's nice though, knowing that there's another baby on the way. Though I think this world could do without another Sekatsu."

"I don't think he's as bad as Tsuyo." Kagura sighed. "I never thought Kouga'd agree to letting that lech marry Hashira. But my oldest daughter's just the type of woman to keep him in line. She's never been a pushover."

"I think that's what he liked." Keshiki offered. "And he has been a lot better since they've been married. Amazing what settling down can do for someone like that."

"Well, I think we can all be proud of how we've trained our men to behave." Kagome winked at Kagura. "I mean, twenty five years ago, if you'd told me I'd sit at a wedding watching Inuyasha play with his grandchildren with Kouga, I'd have told you you were crazy. I guess it just goes to show, you can't always see where we'll end up and how our lives will change us."

"If I could pick all the paths my life could have taken, I would be here." Haruka spoke, standing up to leave the table. Suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to see Yuki, to be sure that it wasn't all some dream, some trick that would be taken back when she least expected it. They'd beat the fate's reversal, all of them had. She sometimes wondered if it was better now, having none of them but her remember. She'd told Yuki parts of it, and now that Kaede was gone, they were the only ones who knew what had happened. She wondered, but then she'd see her friends, happy in love. She'd see one of her children, one of her nieces or nephews running around happily, and she knew that maybe this was really how it was all meant to be. And maybe Midoriko had known. Haruka felt special knowing that only she knew of the priestess's grand scheme, and she knew that this was truly where she wanted to be, in the midst of friends and family brought together time and time again by the threads that bound them together. That was how they'd survived the reversal. Love held them together, forever.

*****

THE END!!!


End file.
